L'immense privilège d'être parents
by Kimophelia
Summary: Début de la 7ème année pour Harry Potter et ses camarades de Poudlard. Mais des visiteurs, venus de très loin vont venir mettre un peu d'ambiance dans notre bonne vieille institution anglaise . . . HPDM
1. Une nouvelle année à Poudlard

_**27/10/2008**_

_Un souci de ffnet m'ayant obligé à remettre ce chapitre en ligne, ne vous étonner pas si vous ne trouvez pas de note d'auteur sur ce premier chapitre. ;)_

_Bonne lecture à tous ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue : Une nouvelle année à Poudlard**

Le morceau de pain vola à travers la pièce, et manqua de peu d'atterrir sur le visage de la petite brunette qui essayait tant bien que mal de fermer sa valise. Heureusement pour elle, elle se baissa à temps, et le malheureux aliment finit sa course sur le mur derrière elle, salissant au passage un tableau, dont l'occupant fit une légère grimace en voyant le morceau de pain glisser doucement sur le mur.

- Cissy, arrête de jouer avec la nourriture, et va finir de boucler ta valise !

Une jeune fille, identique en tout point à celle qui venait d'éviter l'attaque surprise du morceau de pain, pénétra dans la chambre en ronchonnant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son double, et lui tira la langue en rigolant. L'autre lui répondit, hilare.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, deux jeunes garçons, l'un d'approximativement 15 ans, et l'autre plus proche des 11 ans, se chamaillaient pour savoir qui remporterait la coupe de Quidditch au prochain match opposant l'Angleterre au Cameroun, chacun des deux assis sur une immense valise, attendant visiblement le signal de départ.

Une autre pièce plus loin, une jeune femme d'environ 17 ans nettoyait une cuisine luxueuse, effaçant toute trace de la bataille de nourriture générale qui avait été terminé quelques minutes auparavant.

- Gaby, je crois que tout le monde est prêt, et Sirius nous attend devant la porte.

Un jeune homme, copie conforme de la dénommée Gaby, passa la tête par la porte de la cuisine, et lui fit un immense sourire. Ses cheveux à la racine brune et aux pointes d'un blond tirant sur le blanc, piqués sur le dessus de la tête furent sauvagement ébouriffé par une main taquine, sortie de derrière le jeune homme. Celui-ci se retourna, sous le regard et le sourire goguenard de l'apprentie nettoyeuse-de-cuisine, et donna la chasse à une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns qui parcourait le couloir en criant à qui mieux mieux que son taré de grand frère voulait l'étriper pour cause de décoiffage-intempestif-de-coiffure-servant-à-attirer-l'attention-d'une-certaine-Sarah.

Gaby sortit à leur suite de la cuisine en refermant la porte, et rejoignit ses frères et sœurs qui l'attendaient impatiemment devant la porte du manoir. Un beau jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds, retenus par une queue de cheval lâche, attendait les six frères et sœurs qui le rejoignaient bruyamment devant le portail du manoir. Il laissa passer les jumelles, puis les deux jeune garçons, et se posta aux côtés des deux plus vieux de la bande.

- Pas trop dur ce matin ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, ça allait. Thomas n'était pas super content de ne pas trouver les parents au réveil, mais on lui a bien fait comprendre que ce n'était pas de leur faute. Et puis, de toutes façons, on s'y attendait. Ils nous avaient prévenus hier soir qu'ils ne pourraient pas être là pour la rentrée, lui répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux d'une couleur étrange.

- Cissy et Jenny nous ont encore fait un remake de la Seconde Guerre au petit-déjeuner, mais on a évité le massacre, continua Gaby.

- Encore ?! Mais elles nous le font tout les matins maintenant ou quoi ?!

- De quoi tu te plains, Sirius ? Toi, t'as eu la chance de ne pas être là durant toute la durée des vacances. C'est James et moi-même qu'avons du supportés ces quatre enragés pendant deux mois !

Sa tirade lui valu une tape affectueuse sur la tape de la part de Sirius.

- Je te signale tout de même que _moi_, j'ai dû vous supporter _tout les deux. _Ca serait plutôt à moi de me plaindre.

James et Gaby lui tapèrent, à leurs tours le dessus de la tête, faisant éclater de rire le trio.

La suite du voyage se passa ainsi, les quatre plus jeunes discutant entre eux, tandis que les trois plus vieux se chamaillaient pour savoir qui en avait le plus bavé avec la garde de leurs frères et sœurs. Leurs discussions, plus ou moins calme, se terminèrent quand ils entrèrent dans la gare et qu'ils se retrouvèrent devant le portail qui menait au quai 9 ¾ .

Chacun leur tour, il s'appuyèrent avec leurs chariots contre la rambarde, et passèrent un à un, de l'autre côté du mur, ou les attendait patiemment la locomotive rouge du Poudlard Express.

Une fois tous arrivés sur le quai, ils embrassèrent tour à tour leur frère aîné, et se perdirent dans la foule pour retrouver leurs amis.

Gaby fut la dernière a salué Sirius.

- Tu passeras le bonjour aux parents ?

- Il y a pas de problème, je le ferais. De toute façon, je vois papa au déjeuner, il aura certainement un peu de temps libre.

La jeune fille acquiesça de la tête, et serra Sirius dans ses bras en lui disant au revoir. Elle disparut dans la foule, sans un regard en arrière, poussant son chariot devant elle. Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle et remarqua les jumelles, en grande conversation avec leur ami Nicolas.

Gaby eu un grand sourire.

Si Nicolas était ici, cela voulait dire que sa grande sœur Sarah, ne devait pas être loin. Elle jeta un autre coup d'œil autour d'elle, mais ne découvrit aucune trace de chevelure châtain ébouriffés, ce qui signifiait que son amie n'était pas dans les parages immédiats.

Elle se mit en quête d'un wagon libre où sa meilleure amie pourrait la rejoindre, et durant sa recherche, elle salua de loin des élèves de sa maison, ou des camarades de classes, faisant leurs adieux à leurs parents ou frères et sœurs trop jeunes pour pouvoir encore intégré la prestigieuse école de magie.

Après une dizaine de minutes de recherches, elle trouva un wagon entièrement libre, et elle hissa sa valise à l'intérieur. Une fois fait, elle ouvrit le compartiment le plus proche d'elle, et y entra, avant de déposer son chargement dans les filets au dessus de la banquette, pour ensuite s'écraser violemment contre ladite banquette.

Elle soupira en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et regarda par la fenêtre, sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qui se passait dehors. C'était sa dernière année à Poudlard, et non pas des moindres, vu que la 7ème année Poudlardienne se terminait sur les ASPIC's, et qu'en plus, elle avait été nommé Préfète en Chef. Il faudrait qu'elle aille dire deux mots à Minnie, parce que ça ne lui allait pas du tout de se retrouver à partager cette tache avec James, son jumeau. Ils se côtoyaient déjà tout le temps, mais il fallait en plus qu'elle partage cette tâche avec lui. Elle qui avait espérer avoir un tant soit peu de temps libre, sans James dans les pattes, elle pouvait faire une croix dessus. Pas que son frère la dérangeait beaucoup, mais être jumeau pouvait être parfois assez pesant. Ça faisait 17 ans qu'ils ne se quittaient pas, et arrivé à un âge où on aimerait avoir un minimum d'indépendance, la gémellité pouvait être une chose extrêmement encombrante. Il faudrait qu'elle aille demander conseils aux seuls jumeaux adultes qu'elles connaissaient, ses oncles . . .

Sa réflexion s'arrêta là, car elle entendit un grincement venant de la porte, et un poids lui tomba dessus, manquant de la faire glisser de sa banquette. Elle éclata de rire, en reconnaissant la chevelure châtain, caractéristique de Sarah, sa meilleure amie.

- Fais gaffe, Sarah, t'es en train de m'étouffer ! Lui dit-elle, hilare, alors qu'elle essayait vainement de repousser la jeune femme.

Cette dernière leva son visage auréolé d'un sourire grand comme Saturne vers Gaby, et lui dit :

- Tu as retrouvé ta couleur originelle !

Gaby grogna, tandis que son amie s'installait plus normalement sur la banquette.

- Ouais, j'ai été obligée. J'ai cru que Père allait faire une crise cardiaque quand il m'a vu avec les cheveux bleus aux début des vacances. Il m'a hurler dessus pendant au moins dix minutes, mais la seule chose que j'ai réussi à comprendre, c'est que j'avais une heure pour trouver un coiffeur convenable qui me ferait retrouvé mon "visage de petite fille", comme il l'a si bien dit.

Sarah éclata de rire à l'entente de cette anecdote.

- Ouais, j'ai eu des échos de cette histoire là. Papa n'arrêtait pas d'en parler pendant notre voyage en France, et j'ai bien cru que maman allait lui faire ravaler sa langue pour lui faire passer l'envie de se moquer de ton Père.

Gaby eu un petit sourire.

- Vous êtes retournés en France ?

Cette fois-ci, se fut Sarah qui grogna.

- Ouais, maman a tenue à y retourner, _une fois de plus_. Pour notre culture générale.

Heureusement que papa était là pour détendre l'atmosphère parce que je crois qu'autrement Nicolas et moi, on aurait enfermé maman dans une des catacombes de Paris, et on serait venue la récupérer que pour le retour en Angleterre.

Les deux jeunes filles partirent dans un formidable éclat de rire qui se calma quand la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit violemment; laissant passer un jeune homme métisse aux yeux en amandes et vert pâle. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux jeunes filles, et leur dit :

- Salut, les filles. Vous n'auriez pas vu James par hasard ?

Gaby secoua sa tête avec une petite moue et lui répondit:

- Désolé Zach, mais j'ai lâché mon frère avant de monter dans le train, alors il peut être n'importe où. Je lui dirais de te retrouver une fois qu'on sera sorti de la réunion des préfets si tu veux.

- OK, merci, et à plus tard.

Il repartit et leur faisant un signe de la main.

- Sympa, il t'as même pas salué.

- Gabyyyyy ! Soupira Sarah en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Quoi ?!

- C'est mon cousin je te rappelle, et on vient de passer un mois entier ensemble, alors tu vois, on n'a plus trop besoin de se saluer. Est-ce que toi tu salues tes frères et sœurs quand tu les croise dans le château ?

- Bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas parce que je passe ma vie en leur compagnie qu'il faut oublier la politesse. Et puis, tu connais mon Père . . .

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller plus loin, Sarah comprenait le sous-entendu. Toutes deux le connaissait très bien, et savait qu'il était très à cheval sur les règles de politesses. Descendants d'une famille aristocrate extrêmement connu dans le monde de la magie, il n'était pas concevable pour les sept frères et sœurs de ne pas savoir bien se tenir en public. Un pas de travers, et leurs Père les brûlait vif.

Gaby s'étira paresseusement en baillant, et la porte s'ouvrit une troisième fois, laissant passer un garçon et une fille, de 16 ans tout deux. L'un avait les cheveux d'un roux vif tombant au niveau des épaules et des yeux de couleurs noisettes pétillants de malice, tandis que l'autre avait de longs cheveux bruns qui lui tombait au milieu du dos avec des yeux d'un noir d'obsidienne chaleureux.

- Bonjour Gaby, bonjour Sarah, firent-ils en cœur avant de s'installer en face des deux jeunes femmes.

- Salut, les Inséparables, répondit Gaby en leur souriant. Comment se sont passé vos vacances ?

- Nos pères ont enfin terminés leurs dernière invention . . . Commença le jeune homme.

- . . . Et il nous ont demandés de l'essayer une fois que nous serions à Poudlard, continua la jeune fille.

- Et c'est quoi comme nouvelle invention ? Demanda Sarah avec soupçon.

- Aucune idée, firent-ils en cœur avant de se lever précipitamment et de sortir du compartiment tout aussi rapidement.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard, partageant la même idée. Tous ça ne disait rien qui vaille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous ont encore inventés à ton avis ?

- Honnêtement Sarah, il y a longtemps que j'ai arrêté de me poser la question. Tant que ce n'est pas dangereux, je m'en fiche royalement. On a des sujets de discussion plus important en vue.

- Comme ?

- Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais Thomas entre en 1ère année aujourd'hui. Il a un peu peur de se trouver tout seul alors je voulais savoir si je ne lui avais pas mentit en disant qu'il y avait certains de tes cousins qui faisait de même cette année.

- Si, bien sûr. Il y a Rosa, Rébecca et Marie. Toutes les trois viennent pour la première fois à Poudlard cette année. Grand-mère était contente parce qu'elle avait tous ces petits-enfants à l'école, et qu'elle n'aurait plus besoin de faire la nounou.

Sarah et Gaby éclatèrent de rire au souvenir d'une vieille femme aux cheveux gris parsemés de mèches rousses, débordé par une garde d'enfants turbulents sous les regards moqueur de leurs parents. Bien qu'elles soient trop jeunes pour s'en souvenir réellement, elles avaient assez souvent entendus parler de ces anecdotes et vus assez de photos pour pouvoir faire semblant de s'en rappeler.

Le train se mit subitement en route, et les deux jeunes femmes portèrent leurs regards par delà la vitre pour regarder les parents firent signes à leurs enfants, conscients qu'il se passerait neuf mois avant qu'ils ne puissent revoir leur progéniture.

Une fois le quai hors de vue, Gaby se leva et dit à son amie qu'elle revenait rapidement. Elle devait rejoindre le wagon des préfets, où elle recevrait les premières directives du directeur adjoint. Elle se doutait que la première chose qu'il ferait sera de leur dire qu'il faudra patrouiller régulièrement dans les couloirs du train, afin d'éviter tout incident fâcheux.

Elle pénétra dans le wagon, et s'assit à côté de son frère déjà présent, et parcourut du regard, les nouveaux préfets de 5ème année.

Sans surprise, elle y découvrit Philippa, préfète de Serdaigle ainsi que son homologue qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue. Pour la maison Serpentard, le préfet n'était autre que Maxime, l'un de ses frères et son homonyme était Patricia, qu'ils côtoyaient de temps en temps, sa mère étant une amie de leur Père. A Poufsouffle, se trouvait deux élèves qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout, et pour Gryffondor, les préfets étaient Rachel et Ivan.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer le directeur adjoint.

La réunion pouvait débuter.

Une heure plus tard, ils furent enfin relâcher, et ils pourraient rejoindre leurs amis, une fois le tour des compartiments terminés. Gaby et James laissèrent les petits nouveaux se débrouiller avec les préfets de 6ème années, et ils rejoignirent leurs wagons. James pénétra dans un compartiment proche de celui des préfets et fis un signe de la main à sa sœur qui continuait plus loin.

Elle rejoignit Sarah rapidement et elles reprirent leur discussion là où elles l'avaient arrêté. La journée en train se passa tranquillement, seulement dérangé par le passage de certaines connaissances qui prenait des nouvelles, et de celui de la dame au chariot de friandises qui passait sur l'heure de midi.

Finalement, le soir tomba et il fut temps d'enfiler les uniformes de Poudlard. Ceci fait, elles récupèrent leurs bagages, et suivirent le mouvement de foule hors du train. Une fois dehors, elles se dirigèrent vers les calèches tirés par les sombrals, et firent un signe de la main à Hagrid qui criait pour attirer l'attention des 1ère années. Elles partagèrent leur calèche avec deux filles de 2ème année de Poufsouffle, et arrivèrent enfin au château.

Malgré le fait, qu'elles y passaient la majeur partir de leur temps depuis qu'elles avaient 11 ans, elle ne se lassaient jamais de s'émerveiller devant tant de grandeur et de beauté. Pas besoin de se demander pourquoi les élèves rechignaient tant à quitter Poudlard à la fin de leur dernière année d'étude à l'école de magie. C'était un lieu unique en son genre, parcourut par le mystères et imprégner des esprits des milliers d'élèves qui avaient vécus entre ses murs, résistant aux assauts du temps et de l'Histoire.

Les calèches s'arrêtèrent devant les grands portes en chênes, et elles pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du château. L'immense hall d'entré laissa place à l'escalier de marbre qui menait à la Grande Salle, paré pour le banquet de début d'année. Les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent à leur table, rejoignant leurs camarades de classes, non sans jeter un coup d'œil machinal au plafond enchanté, parsemé de bougies flottantes.

Peu à peu, la salle se remplit de ses élèves, et le silence se fit. Une fil d'élève de 1ère année passa par le centre de la pièce, rejoignant l'estrade où se trouvait un tabouret sur lequel était placé le choixpeau magique qui répartissait les nouveaux arrivants, dans les quatre maisons différentes.

Le directeur adjoint déplia un parchemin où était inscrit les noms des nouveaux élèves et la répartition débuta.

Une nouvelle année débutait à Poudlard.


	2. Cours de potions plutôt étrange

_Salut ! _

_Honte sur moi, lors du premier chapitre, j'ai oublié de vous précisez deux ou trois petites choses._

_Les plus évidentes : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowlin et bla bla bla, vous connaissez le topo ! _

_Ensuite que cette fic ne prends en compte que les éléments du tome 6 dont j'ai envie, c'est à dire pas grand chose ! _

_Je pense que c'est tout._

_Si vous avez des questions, posez les ! L'auteur fera son possible pour y répondre._

_Ah et oui, je précise que je n'ai pas réussi à voir ma bêta correctice depuis quelques temps, alors désolé pour les fautes._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre deux : Cours de potions plutôt étrange**

Un bruit insupportable m'obligea à ouvrir les yeux. C'était le matin, et le soleil pénétrait à flots à travers la fenêtre du dortoir, les rayons arrivant directement sur mon visage et m'aveuglant plus qu'il n'était besoin. Je me retournai dans mon lit, et tapai rageusement dans mon coussin, pour lui donner une forme appréciable et nécessaire à mon futur état de sommeil.

Seulement, il semblerait que mon meilleur ami ne soit pas du même avis que moi, et celui-ci tira violemment mes couvertures, laissant le froid se glisser sous mon pyjama.

- Nom de dieu, Ron, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, et laisse-moi dormir en paix, ronchonnai-je en tâtant au pied de mon lit dans le vain espoir de pouvoir me blottir une fois de plus sous mes couvertures.

- Non, non, Harry, il est sept heures et demi, et il est grand temps de te lever. Hermione nous attends dans la salle commune à huit heures tapantes, et tu sais tout comme moi qu'elle déteste attendre, alors tu te grouilles de lever ton immense popotin de ce lit et d'aller te laver.

Je grommelai quelque chose ressemblant à " tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon gros popotin " puis, faisant contre mauvais fortune, bon cœur, m'asseyais sur le rebord de mon lit. Je jetai un coup d'œil ensommeillé sur ce qui se passait dans la chambre, et découvrit Neville allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, contemplant amoureusement son _Mimbulus Mimbletonia _qui avait bien grandi depuis notre 5ème annéeSeamus qui feuilletait rageusement ce qui ressemblait à son livre de Potions, et Dean qui faisait des mouvements brusques de sa baguette tout en marmonnant telle ou telle formule.

Ron était dans la salle de bains, et je le rejoignis en traînant des pieds. Je n'avais pas du tout envie d'aller en cours. C'était notre premier jour en tant que 7ème année, les emplois du temps ne serais distribués que lors du petit-déjeuner, mais j'avais déjà une forte envie de retourner me coucher, ayant le sentiment désagréable que quelque chose allait forcément se passer. Et quand je disais ça, je ne pensais naturellement pas, à une invasion de gentilles fées toutes mimis qui réaliserait tous nos souhaits. Non, non, moi je m'attendais plutôt à un déboulement de Scroutts à Pétards hargneux ou à une attaque de tonton Voldy.

Encore que je ne sais pas si je préférais l'un ou l'autre. Au moins, les Scroutts, une fois qu'ils sont morts, c'est définitive. Tandis que l'autre hargneux chauve à la face de serpent, il pouvait pas crever décemment. Non, mais c'est vrai ! Il pouvait pas mourir la première fois, comme tout bon mortel qui se respecte ?!

Meuh non, Môsieur Lord Voldemort voulait imposer sa présence néfaste un petit peu plus longtemps que prévu, et en plus, il se payait le luxe de vivre avec _mon _sang dans _ses_ veines. Et encore en plus, il se permettait de faire le difficile parce que j'étais en vie. Mais, moi, monsieur, je n'ais que 17ans, alors je crois que j'ai le droit de vivre un peu plus longtemps que toi, qui a atteint les . . . Quoi ? . . . 60ans ?! Il pouvait pas claquer comme tout les vieux de son âge, non ?

Ce fut avec hargne que je pénétrai dans la salle de bains où Ron m'attendait un grand sourire peint sur la face.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Lui demandai-je, abandonnant tout colère.

C'est mon meilleur ami quand même, faut pas abuser. Il n'avait pas besoin que je déverse toutes mes frustrations sur lui.

- Tu penses tout haut, Harry.

Ah ! Content de te l'entendre dire. Et alors ? Je vois pas ce qu'il y a dans mes pensées qui te fasses sourire aussi bête . . .

. . . OK, j'ai rien dit.

- Content de voir que t'apprécies toujours autant Tu-Sais-Qui, Harry ! Me dit-il en se retenant fortement d'éclater de rire.

- Mgronph, fut la seule chose que je lui répondis, avant de gentiment lui demander de sortir pour que je puisse prendre ma douche.

Il était bien coco le Ronald, mais Ryry', il aimait bien se réveiller en douceur.

Une petite douche bien chaude, un brossage de dents énergique et un habillage rapide plus tard, je sortais de la salle d'eau et remarquais qu'il ne restait plus que Ron dans le dortoir. Il m'attendait apparemment.

Nous descendîmes dans la salle commune où Hermione nous attendait en piaffant d'impatience, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la Grande Salle. Celle-ci était presque remplie, et nous prîmes place à côté de Ginny qui bavardait joyeusement avec Neville. Depuis quelques temps, je me demandait si ces deux-là ne finiraient pas par se mettre ensemble. A chaque fois que je voyais l'un des deux j'étais sûr à 99 de voir l'autre pas très loin.

Je laissai Ginny et Neville à leur bavardage et me concentrai sur ce que me disais Hermione. En fait, elle me tendait un morceau de papier, les sourcils froncés. Elle n'avait pas apprécier le fait que je ne l'écoute pas.

- Dis, Harry, tu vas te décider à prendre ton emploi du temps oui ou non ?

Ok, Ok, Hermy, t'excites pas !

Je lui prit le parchemin et le regardait. J'entendis Ron grogner à côté de moi. Rien d'étonnant à ça, nous commencions l'année avec cours commun de Potions avec les Serpentard. Que rêver de mieux ? Puis, on enchaînait avec le cours de Sortilège, cette fois-ci en commun avec les Serdaigle. Et ensuite, après le déjeuner, nous avions Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, encore une fois en commun avec les Serpentard. Premier jour de cours, quatre heures avec Malefoy et sa bande de dégénérés.

Je soupirai.

Heureusement que la journée finissait à 16h. Au moins, j'allai avoir tout le temps de profiter du beau temps avant le dîner. Peut-être même que je pourrai aller sur le terrain de Quidditch. Pourquoi ne pas demander à Ron si il voulait bien faire des passes avec moi ?

Je lui fis part de mon idée génialissime, et il approuva fortement. Mais c'était sans compter notre fidèle amie et son amour pour les études.

- Vous aurez autre chose à faire, les garçons. N'oubliez pas que c'est votre dernier année à Poudlard, et qu'il faut préparer les ASPIC's.

- Hermione, les ASPIC's sont dans neuf mois, s'écria Ron. Tu ne vas tout de même pas commencer tes révisions _maintenant _?!

- Bien sûr que si ! S'écria aussi Hermione, indignée. Et vous feriez bien d'en faire autant vous deux, parce que ce n'est pas une fois arrivé au mois de Mai, qu'il faudra vous en inquiétez ! Ces examens sont la clés de votre avenir, ce sont eux qui décideront de ce que vous pourrez faire plus tard.

Ron ne répondit pas, mais je pu intercepter un truc qui ressemblait fortement à un grognement provenant de ma droite. Ron était retombé à l'air préhistorique apparemment. Heureusement pour lui, il semblait que Crabbe et Goyle y étaient nés et y resteraient, ce qui lui ferait un peu de compagnie.

Je cachai le sourire qui me venait aux lèvres en imaginant Ron et les deux Serpentard en peau de bêtes essayant de communiquer par borborygme. Valait mieux pour ma survie que Ron ne sache pas ce qui me passait par la tête.

Je me resservais une tasse de chocolat brûlant quand je vis Hermione se lever.

Bah, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ?!

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Hermione ? Lui demanda Ron.

- Rien. Seulement nous avons cours de Potions dans un peu moins d'un quart d'heure, et je pense qu'il faudrait mieux y aller maintenant, si on ne veut pas donner une bonne raison à Rogue pour enlever des points à Gryffondor.

Je grognai.

Hermione avait raison et je n'avais plus qu'à dire adieu à mon chocolat chaud qui semblait m'appeler depuis le fond de la tasse.

Je me levai, suivi par Ron qui lui avait du abandonner une montagne de toasts à la marmelade d'orange, et emboîtait le pas d'Hermione pour descendre dans les cachots. Nous ne fûmes pas les premiers arrivés devant la salle de classe du tant apprécié professeur Rogue, vu que les Serpentard étaient déjà là. Malefoy et sa meute de chiens obéissants étaient adossés au mur faisant face à la porte, laissant les Gryffondor s'installer face à eux. Comme de fait exprès, je me retrouvai pile face à Drago Malefoy, mon ennemi de toujours. Il y avait des fois où je me demandai lequel entre Voldemort et Malefoy junior, j'exécrai le plus. Certainement l'autre abruti à face de serpent, mais Malefoy n'était pas loin derrière, talonné de très près par Rogue, qui avait lui aussi une place de choix dans mon classement.

Pour l'heure, les Serpentard, et les Gryffondor se regardaient en chien de faïence, attendant le signal de départ pour le début de la bataille. Il passa quelques minutes pendant lesquels chacun regardait son voisin d'en face droit dans les yeux, voulant les lui faire baisser. Je savais pertinemment que ni moi, ni Malefoy ne ferais le premier pas, je m'obstinai donc à cligner des yeux le moins de fois possible, histoire de ne pas lui laisser le temps de croire qu'il m'intimidait en quoi que ce soit.

Puis je le vis ouvrir la bouche pour laisser quelques insanités, sans me lâcher du regard, mais il n'eu pas le temps de prononcer un seul mot, puisqu'une image choc nous passa devant les yeux, sous la forme de deux élèves.

Ces deux tordus se tenaient amoureusement par la main, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux comme si ils étaient la huitième merveille du monde. Ce n'était pas vraiment le fait qu'ils affichent clairement leur amour qui dégoûtait les 7ème année de ce couloir, mais plutôt que les deux élèves en questions étaient un Gryffondor et une Serpentard.

Un Gryffondor et une Serpentard ?!

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette mauvaise blague ?!

Soit ces deux-là, n'étaient absolument pas au courant de la rivalité de leurs deux maisons - ce qui serait assez étonnant vu qu'ils avaient à peu près une quinzaine d'année et que donc, à moins d'être sourd et aveugle, ils connaissaient tout de cette rivalité - ou alors ils étaient absolument et irrémédiablement suicidaire !

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Malefoy.

Ah, comme il était agréable de le voir près un rendre tripes et boyaux ! Lui qui était déjà pâle de naissance avait l'air d'avoir adopté un teint de neige hivernale. Un peu plus et il tournait de l'œil.

Hé hé, ça serait un truc à voir ça, Drago Malefoy la jolie princesse en détresse, tomber fièrement dans le pommes.

Ca se peut ça, tomber _fièrement _dans les pommes ?!

Et est-ce que je viens de penser à Malefoy comme d'une _jolie princesse _?!?!

Aïe aïe aïe ! Ça ne va plus du tout mon pauvre Harry, tu t'es pris beaucoup trop de Doloris dans la tronche ces derniers temps ! Penser à Malefoy comme d'une jolie princesse . . .

Je me demande comment il réagirait si je lui faisais part de mes pensées. Certainement qu'il serai flatté du _jolie_, mais qu'il m'égorgerait pour le princesse. Mais ce n'était tout de même pas ma faute si il était efféminé ! Je suis sûr qu'il passerait facilement pour une fille avec du rembourrage et une petite robe d'Été . . .

MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Malefoy . . . En . . . Malefoy en . . . . MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA . . Malefoy en robe d'Été !

Je croisai une paire d'yeux écarquillés.

Oups, je crois que je viens réellement d'éclater de rire, et Ron devait se demander si j'ai pas perdu une case. Entre le monologue de ce matin, et mon éclat de rire inattendu d'il y a quelques instants, il devait sérieusement penser à me prendre un abonnement définitif à St Mangouste.

Je m'adossais plus dignement au mur en me redressant et fis un sourire rassurant à Ron et Hermione. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter, j'avais juste des pensées bizarre ce matin.

Je levai la tête et croisai le regard argenté d'un certain blond . . . En robe d'Été !

MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Peu plus m'arrêter ! Oskour ! Vais mourir de rire !

Je me tenais les côtes, ébranlés par un fou rire incontrôlable à chaque fois que je pensais à Male . . . Non, non, non, ne surtout pas penser à . . . _Lui _!

- Potter, j'ai la désagréable impression que tu te fous de ma gueule !

La voix traînante et sarcastique tant haïs venait de retentir dans le couloir alors que mon fou rire commençait à s'atténuer.

Mauvaise idée. Au son de sa voix, je reparti dans un énorme fou rire. J'essayai de me calmer comme je pouvais, et en mettant une main devant ma bouche pour essayer de faire le moins de bruit possible, mais c'était une cause perdu d'avance.

- Harry, est-ce que ça va ?

Non Hermy, ça ne vas pas du tout ! Je suis en train de me foutre de la gueule de Malefoy et en plus il se doute de quelque chose.

Soudain, je fus attraper au collet de ma chemise et plaquer durement au mur sous les murmures inquiets de certains et amusé des autres, par un Malefoy fou de rage. Ce qui eu le don calmer instantanément mon fou rire. C'est qu'il avait pas l'air commode le petit Aristo ! ** (1)**

- Potter, arrêtes de te foutre de moi si tu ne veux pas finir avec mon poing dans ta figure !

Sa phrase avait été murmurée au creux de mon oreille pour que je sois le seul à l'entendre. Son souffle contre mon oreille me fit frissonner.

- Potter, dix points de moins pour vous apprendre à vous battre devant ma classe. Veuillez lâcher Mr Malefoy immédiatement, et rentrer en cours.

Hein ?! Mais ce n'est pas moi qui avait plaquer l'autre abruti contre un mur et qui lui susurrait des menaces à l'oreille !

Non, mais j'y croyais pas ! Enfin, si j'y crois, vu que j'y suis habitué, mais là, il ne pouvait pas se tromper sur qui était la victime et qui était le coupable.

Rhaaaaaaa ! Il m'énervait l'autre graisseux avec son favoritisme à deux noises !

Malefoy m'avait relâché et avec un sourire narquois et un regard furieux, il pénétra dans la salle.

- Harry, ça va ?

Ron s'était précipité sur moi, et essayait d'arranger ma tenue débrailler par mon tête à tête avec un certain blond.

- Ouais, ça va Ron. T'inquiètes, j'ai connu pire.

- Mais pourquoi tu rigolais comme un bossu aussi ? Il n'y avait rien de drôle, me demanda Hermione alors que nous pénétrions dans la salle sombre et que nous nous installions à la table là plus éloigné de bureau de Rogue.

- Laisse tomber Hermione, c'était juste moi. J'ai pensé un truc drôle, et Malefoy a cru que je me foutais de sa gueule.

Ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux, mais ça elle était pas obligé de le savoir !

- Et a quoi tu pensais Harry ?

Brave Ron, qui fait toujours tout pour mettre ses amis dans l'embarras. Je n'allais tout de même pas lui vouer que j'avais imaginé Malefoy en fille, et en tenue d'Été qui plus est.

Heureusement pour moi, Rogue lança à Ron un regard meurtrier qui eu le mérite de m'empêcher de répondre à sa question. Il n'était peut-être pas si méchant que ça le maître des potions.

- Quand messieurs Potter et Weasley auront finis leur séance de thé, nous pourront peut-être passer au cours.

Mouais, non, je retiens ce que je viens de dire. Toujours aussi grincheux.

Il fit un geste nonchalant de la main et les étapes de la potion à fabriquer apparurent au tableau.

- Vous avez une heure et demi.

Les élèves prirent note des ingrédients à préparer pour la potion, et dans un bel ensemble se levèrent silencieusement pour chercher dans l'armoire personnelle de Rogue ce qu'il leur fallait.

Le silence fut brutalement coupé par des voix venant du couloir.

- Je te dis qu'il ne seras pas là ! Ça fait des années qu'il ne donne plus cours dans les cachots. Son arthrite commence à lui jouer des tours et il ne supporte plus l'humidité.

Cette voix était féminine et avait un timbre de voix que je trouvais mélodieux. Si j'avais pu tomber amoureux d'une voix, ça aurait été celle-là.

- Ca ne coûte rien d'aller voir. C'est quand même bizarre qu'il ne soit pas arrivé à l'heure. C'est pas du tout son genre.

La seconde voix était elle, masculine. Une voix grave et profonde, révélant une virilité contenue. Mais qui semblait inquiète. Apparemment ces deux-là cherchait un professeur, bien que je ne vois pas lequel ce soit. Il n'y avait que Rogue qui était assez sadique pour donner des cours dans les cachots., et ce depuis des années.

- J'espère qui ne lui ai rien arrivé, quand même, reprit la voix féminine.

Je retournai m'asseoir et remarquai au passage qu'il n'y avait pas que moi qui écoutait la conversation avec intérêt. Tout les élèves étaient plus absorbés par ce qui se passait dans le couloir, que par la préparation de la potion. Même les Serpentard.

Ce qui décida Rogue a se lever de son bureau, et d'aller ouvrir la porte de sa salle de classe, dans l'idée de renvoyer ces deux imprudents.

Discrètement je me relevai, faisant mine d'avoir oublier une ingrédient, et passait derrière Rogue au moment où il ouvrait violemment la porte, et je glissai un œil dehors.

Il y avait deux adolescents d'environ 16-17 ans qui se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre, et qui regardaient le professeur Rogue, étonnés par le mouvement soudain de la porte qui s'était ouverte.

Je fus surpris par leur ressemblance. Aucun doute, ces deux-là étaient frères et sœurs. Peut-être même des jumeaux, bien qu'ils soient de sexe différents. Même taille, même visage. La seule différence que je pouvais noter, était la couleur de leurs cheveux. Le garçon arborait une coupe de cheveux débroussaillé en piques avec des racines brunes comme le pétrole qui se décolorait pour donner des pointes blondes, quasiment blanches. La fille au contraire portait ses cheveux lâchés dans son dos et ils étaient d'une racine blonde presque blanche et fonçais progressivement pour donner des pointes d'un noir de jais.

Étrange.

Je n'avais encore jamais vu cette coupe sur aucun des élèves de Poudlard. Je pense que je m'en serais rappelé si je les avais déjà croisés, ils avaient un physique que l'on n'oubliait pas.

Je m'arrêtai derrière Rogue, ne me donnant même pas la peine de continuer à faire croire que j'étais là par hasard. J'étais bien trop curieux de savoir quel châtiment leur réservait Rogue pour avoir oser déranger son cours.

Mais ce fut le professeur qui en eu pour ses frais. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à leur crier dessus, la fille sourit et parla.

- Ah bah, te voilà ! On se demandait où est-ce que tu étais passer. Tu sembles avoir oublier que notre cours se situe au premier étage.

Quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer pourquoi est-ce que ces deux-là tutoyait Rogue ? A moins qu'il soient pris d'une subite envie de mourir ?

Maintenant, tous les élèves se trouvait dans le dos de Rogue et regardait par dessus son épaule pour savoir ce qui se passait.

Le jeune homme qui accompagnait la fille qui venait de parler, nous jeta un coup d'œil désintéressé avant de ramener son regard sur Rogue, . . . Qui revint immédiatement sur nous. Il fronça les sourcils, décontenancé, quand il posa son regard sur moi, et fila un coup de coude peu discret dans les côtes de son amie.

- Quoi ?!

Incapable de prononcer un seul mot, il tendit un doigt vers moi, les sourcils froncés. Son geste fis se tourner la jeune fille et le professeur Rogue sur nous.

Pour la discrétion, on repassera.

Quand la jeune fille posa à son tour son regard sur moi, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit quand elle regarda ensuite les autres élèves à mes côtés.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?! S'écrièrent-ils tout les deux en même temps, ouvrant de grands yeux horrifiés et incompris.

Ils semblaient faire de l'hyper-ventilation, car tout à coup la fille agita l'une de ses mains devant son visage comme si il faisait subitement trop chaud, tandis que le garçon essayait de récupérer une respiration normale, la bouche grande ouverte.

- On peut savoir qui vous êtes, et ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda hargneusement Rogue, ce qui nous fis revenir sur Terre.

Les deux adolescents tournèrent leurs regards médusés sur lui. Ils échangèrent un regard avant de s'exclamer d'un bel ensemble :

- Il faut qu'on voit la directrice tout de suite !

La directrice ?! Heu . . . Je suis pas sûr que Dumbledore apprécie d'être comparé à une femme.

- Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas jeunes gens, c'est un directeur que nous avons, et non pas une directrice !

Ils échangèrent une autre œillade abasourdi, et d'une même voix, qui semblais craindre la réponse :

- Qui ça ?

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Qui, à notre époque, pouvait ignorer le nom du directeur de Poudlard ?!

- Albus Dumbledore, bien entendu.

Au son de sa voix, je remarquai que Rogue était tout aussi étonné que moi de la remarque des deux adolescents. Ces derniers échangèrent une autre oeillade, mais cette fois-ci chargé d'inquiétude.

Puis, la jeune fille, hésitante demanda du bout des lèvres :

- S'il vous plait, en quelle année sommes-nous ?

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question tordu ?!

- En 1997, sombres abrutis ! Hurla Rogue en désespoir de cause pour s'en débarrasser.

Ce qu'il réussit brillamment puisque les deux adolescents ne se firent pas prier pour prendre leurs jambes à leurs cou.

* * *

** (1) nda : Aristo aristocrate. Non, non, je ne vous prends pas pour des débiles !! )**

* * *

_Chapitre deux terminé ! _

_J'espère que ça vous aura plu._

_A bientôt et gros bsx_


	3. Une drôle de répartition

_Salut tout le monde ! _

_Me revoilà avec le chapitre trois. Pour ceux et celles qui auraient peur de ne rien comprendre, prévoyez le paiper et le crayon. N'en ayez pas honte, même moi je l'ai fait ! LOL_

_Je remercie ici yuki-chan, Harry Skywalker et diane pour leur reviews, vu que j'ai pas pu le faire en réponse personnalisé._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Une drôle de répartition**

Le regard fixé sur mon assiette de poulet aux petits pois, je réfléchissais, essayant de faire abstraction de ce que j'entendais autour de moi. Pour ne pas changer, Hermione et Ron se disputaient, au sujet de je ne savais quoi. A ma gauche Dean faisait part à Seamus de son dégoût d'avoir vu un Gryffondor aider un Serpentard pour son cours de DCFM. En fait, pratiquement tous les sujets de conversation de la table des Gryffondor tournaient autour de ce que chacun avait vu dans les couloirs et dans les salles de cours.

Moi-même, je n'en revenais toujours pas d'avoir croisé une Serpentard et un Gryffondor se papouiller sans aucune peur au beau milieu du couloir de Métamorphose.

C'était pas tous les jours que deux personnes de ces maisons rivales s'affichaient autant, et aujourd'hui, il y en avait eu plus que ce que la normalité pouvait supporter. Il y avait forcément de la magie là-dessous. En même temps, c'est logique on est dans un école de magie. Bien, Harry, dix points pour Gryffondor !

Je grognais

Tout ça ne m'aidait pas à réfléchir sur le pourquoi du comment de ce que j'avais vu dans ce putain de couloir à la noix !

Tout en soupirant, j'attrapai ma fourchette et commençai à jouer avec mes petits pois. Puis, je coulai un regard vers la table des professeurs, voir si tout était comme d'habitude . . .

. . . Et je laissai tomber ma fourchette dans mon assiette avec un bruit sourd, m'attirant les regards surpris des personnes autour de moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ? Me demanda Ron.

Je lui montrai du doigt la table des professeurs, sans la quitter du regard. Je sus que tout le monde l'avait remarqué comme moi, quand j'entendis les exclamations d'étonnement et d'incompréhension fuser autour de moi.

- Bah, où est-ce qu'ils sont tous passés ?!

Dans le mille, Neville ! _Effectivement, où est-ce qu'ils étaient tous passés ?_

Il n'y avait pas un seul professeur à la table. Elle était entièrement vide, exception faite de Rusard qui dardait un regard noir sur les élèves en train de dîner. Tous les professeurs sans exception, ainsi que l'infirmière étaient aux abonnés absents. En plus de six ans de vie à Poudlard, c'était la première fois que je voyais ça. Alors, j'aurais bien aimé qu'on m'explique ce qui se passait. Et je n'étais pas le seul.

Peu à peu, tous les élèves présents dans la Grande Salle remarquaient l'absence d'adultes à la table professorale. Les discussions se tarirent pour laisser place à des chuchotements questionneurs. Y compris à la table des Serpentard.

- Merde Harry, tu sais ce qui se passe ?

Je tournai un regard étonné vers Ron.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je le saurais ?!

Il jeta un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche, et se pencha vers moi en chuchotant :

- Ca n'aurait pas un rapport avec . . . Tu-Sais-Qui ?

- Non, démentis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Même après toutes ces années, il ne prononçait toujours pas son nom, contrairement à Hermione, qui elle, avait vaincu sa peur ridicule d'un nom.

- Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui se passe, Ron, lui certifiai-je.

Les murmures et chuchotements qui parcouraient la Grande Salle s'éteignirent subitement, quand les portes de la pièce s'ouvrirent sur un professeur Dumbledore tout souriant et dont les yeux pétillaient furieusement.

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Ce n'était jamais bon signe quand il avait ce regard là. C'est généralement signe qu'il va nous lancer une bombe, un truc auquel on s'attend pas du tout, qui va nous agacer plus que de coutume et qui va lui faire extrêmement plaisir. Faut pas croire, le vieux est un grand sadique.

Il pénétra dans la Grande Salle, suivi par des élèves.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

Il m'avait pourtant semblé que tous les élèves étaient présents pour le dîner, et ceux-là arboraient bien les uniformes de Poudlard. Impossible donc qu'ils viennent d'une autre école.

Dumbledore s'avança jusqu'à l'estrade où reposait la table des professeurs et s'installa dans son siège. Les élèves s'arrêtèrent entre les tables de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle. Les autres professeurs qui entouraient le troupeau d'adolescents rejoignirent à leur tour la table. Les murmures et chuchotements avaient repris de plus belle, et j'échangeai une œillade interrogative avec Ron et Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer ?

Étrangement, certains professeurs arboraient une mine incrédule et je dois dire, un peu impatiente, même Rogue, qui lui rajoutait en plus un regard assassin sur certains adolescents qui étaient debout. Pour une fois, que ce n'était pas sur moi.

Une fois que tous les professeurs eurent réintégré leurs places, Dumbledore se leva de son siège et se racla la gorge pour réclamer notre attention.

- Chers élèves, je vois que notre absence n'est pas passée inaperçue. Nous avions un petit (Rogue eu une exclamation dédaigneuse) problème a résoudre. Je sais que certains d'entre vous ont vu des choses . . . Disons des choses qui les ont très surpris et qu'ils aimeraient comprendre.

Autour de moi les murmures reprirent. Tout comme moi, Hermione écoutait avec attention le directeur, alors que Ron continuait à manger. Je lui filai un coup de coude dans les côtes, histoire qu'il se concentre un peu plus sur ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il leva la tête, étonné au moment où Dumbledore demandait le silence et reprenait la parole.

- Calmez-vous, je vous prie. Ce que je vais vous dire dans quelques instants doit être gardé secret, c'est pour quoi, tout moyen de communication avec l'extérieur est interdit à partir de maintenant.

Cette fois ce fut des cris d'indignation qui s'élevèrent de partout dans la Grande Salle. Parvati Patil un peu plus loin sur la table, montrait un poing rageur en direction du professeur Dumbledore en criant à l'injustice et à la dictature.

Ce dernier demanda encore une fois le silence, et je profitai du calme qui commençait à s'installer pour regarder les nouveaux venus d'un peu plus près. Ils devaient avoir entre 10 et 18 ans. Ils étaient rassemblés les uns près des autres, mais ne semblaient pas du tout déplacés. En fait, certains d'entre eux regardaient avec un intérêt poli les élèves assis le long des tables des différentes maisons. L'une d'entre elles me regardaient fixement. Quand elle remarqua que j'avais vu qu'elle me fixait, elle fuit mon regard en cachant son visage dans la robe d'une fille à côté d'elle. Cette dernière remarqua le mouvement de sa voisine et brusquement son regard se posa sur moi.

Je tiquais.

Des jumelles. Les deux jeunes filles étaient des jumelles d'environ 13 ans. La seconde me regardait avec un intérêt poli puis elle me sourit. Je lui rendis son sourire et reportait mon attention sur le discours de Dumbledore.

- . . . rentrera dans l'ordre une fois que le problème ne sera plus qu'un souvenir. Je vais donc dès à présent vous expliquer ce qui nous ennuie. Vous aurez tous remarqué les élèves se tenant debout entre les tables, fit il en montrant de la main lesdits élèves.

Il se tut pendant un instant, puis il reprit :

- Ces adolescents nous arrive tous droit de notre avenir. Ils sont les étudiants de Poudlard de la session 2017-2018.

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Un grand silence se fit dans la salle, les regards étant tournés vers les adolescents debout.

Je crois que le vieux venait de perdre une énième case et que c'était la dernière graine de raison qu'il possédait. Parce que là, il délirait, grave !

- Euh . . . Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien professeur ?

Ce fut une élève de Poufsouffle qui traduit les pensées des élèves de Poudlard.

- Un peu de respect, je vous prie, dit sèchement le professeur McGonagall tout en se levant. Et, oui, tout cela est vrai. Nous ne savons pas encore comment, mais ces jeunes gens viennent bel et bien du futur. Ils ont fait un bon de 20 ans dans le passé.

Cette fois ce furent des regards intéressés qui parcoururent les nouveaux arrivants. Si le professeur McGonagall le disait, ça ne pouvait qu'être vrai. Elle n'était pas du genre à faire des blagues douteuses.

Puis, Dumbledore reprit la parole :

- Bien. Maintenant que vous savez ce qui se passe, vous comprendrez qu'aucune information ne doit filtrer en dehors des murs de Poudlard. Nous ne voulons pas que le Ministère leur mette la main dessus et essaye de savoir comment ils sont arrivés ici. Nous allons trouver une solution pour les renvoyer à leur époque, mais en attendant ils resteront avec nous et suivront les cours de tous les jours à vos côtés, et rejoindront leurs dortoirs respectifs. Des mesures ont déjà été prises, et toutes les chambrées ont reçu des modifications, ainsi que les salles communes, afin qu'elles puissent accueillir le double d'élèves qu'elles n'ont habituellement.

Il s'arrêta, et darda son regard sur les quatre tables face à lui, nous sondant tous. Ce qu'il vit du le rassurer, puisqu'il reprit la parole.

- Nous savons d'ors et déjà que la plupart des jeunes gens présents ici sont vos futurs enfants. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de ne pas les interroger sur l'avenir. Ils vous diront ce qu'ils veulent, c'est à eux de décider ce qu'ils veulent vous révéler ou pas.

Un murmure étonné parcourut la salle.

- Nos enfants ?! Dit Hermione en se tournant vers Ron et moi. Vous pensez que certaines de ces personnes pourraient vraiment être nos futurs enfants.

Elle paraissait drôlement heureuse de cette perspective et j'entendis Ron grommeler à côté de moi. Personnellement, je ne me prenais pas la tête avec ça. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il était impossible que l'un de ces ados soit de ma descendance. Je n'étais pas sûr de vivre assez longtemps pour pouvoir procréer.

Dumbledore réclama une autre fois le silence, puis il reprit la parole :

- Nous n'avons pas encore les noms de nos visiteurs temporels, c'est pourquoi je vais demander à ces derniers de se présenter en nous donnant le nom de la maison à laquelle ils appartiennent pour qu'ils puissent rejoindre leurs camarades. Nous allons commencer par les plus anciens, en débutant avec les Préfets en Chef.

Il se rassit dans son siège, et fit apparaître une plume et un long parchemin devant lui. Puis il ait un geste de la main en direction du troupeau se trouvant en face de lui. Un mouvement se fit sentir dans le groupe et un jeune homme s'avança se séparant du groupe.

- Préfet en Chef : James Potter.

Je me fis tout petit sous les regards se tournant vers moi. Bon bah, j'avais plus qu'à revoir mes pronostics puisque apparemment j'avais eu le temps de copuler pour faire un fils.

Bien malgré moi, une chaleur s'empara de mon corps. J'avais un fils. _Un fils ! _Un garçon qui portait en plus le nom de mon père. Rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir. Malgré le fait que je ne connaisse rien de ce jeune homme, j'étais fier qu'il existe tout simplement.

- Harry !

Hermione me regardait en souriant.

- Félicitation mon pote !

Ça, c'était Ron. Je levai la tête et croisais le regard pétillant du directeur. Je regardai d'un peu plus près le fameux James Potter et mais ne put rien voir à cause de la foule qui me bouchait la vue.

- Votre maison ? Demanda Dumbledore avec un intérêt poli, bien qu'il commençait déjà à noter la maison Gryffondor sur son parchemin.

- Serpentard.

PFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ca, s'était le bruit qu'avais fait Rogue en recrachant son jus de citrouille. Un silence de mort s'était abattu sur la salle. Eh bien, eh bien, on allait de surprise en surprise. Et Rogue avait l'air d'avoir du mal à avaler le fait d'avoir un Potter dans sa maison.

Le silence fut vite remplacé par des éclats de rire à la vue d'un Rogue recouvert du jus de citrouille qu'il venait de recracher.

Je devais avouer que j'avais aussi été un peu surpris sur le coup, mais après tout, le choixpeau avait failli m'envoyer à Serpentard alors pourquoi pas mon fils.

- Bien, vous pouvez rejoindre votre table Mr Potter. Préfète en chef ?

Il y eut encore du mouvement, et je devinais qu'une jeune fille s'était avancée.

- Gabrielle Potter.

Bon d'accord, c'était quoi cette blague de mauvais goût ! Un gosse, je veux bien, mais deux ?! Et puis, c'était qui leur mère ?

Attends, attends Ryry' ! Va pas trop vite en besogne !

C'était impossible que j'aie des enfants, vu qu'il fallait un homme et une femme pour pouvoir en faire. Logique, me diriez vous.

Oui, mais voilà, je suis gay !

Et oui, tadam ! Le Survivant est homosexuel ! Il préfère les hommes aux femmes. Alors est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire comment j'avais pu faire des enfants ?!

- Potter ?! Vous êtes apparentés à Mr James Potter ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- Oui, c'est mon frère jumeau.

Les murmures parcoururent encore une fois la salle. Quoi ?! Ma vie privée est-elle si intéressante ? Oui, bon d'accord, j'avoue, elle l'est ! En plus, il fallait que je trouve une personne pouvant me donner des jumeaux. Je ne connaissais que trois filles à même de le faire. Ginny, Parvati et sa sœur Padma. Ce sont les seules à ma connaissance à avoir le gène du jumelage dans leur famille.

Hermione et Ron me regardaient les yeux exorbités.

- Bah dis donc Harry, t'as pas chômé dis moi !

Merci Ron pour ton soutien moral impressionnant. Bien entendu aucun de mes amis ne savaient pour mon orientation sexuelle. Faut quand même savoir que les dortoirs ne sont pas mixtes, et je ne voulait pas les mettre mal à l'aise en sachant que je préférais de loin mater le cul des hommes à celui des femmes.

- Votre maison ?

L'attention de la salle se reporta sur Dumbledore, et tout le monde put le voir près à marquer le nom Serpentard sur le parchemin.

- Gryffondor.

Et vlan, encore une autre. Je crois que je commençais à beaucoup moins aimer les surprises tout à coup.

Comment imaginer des jumeaux qui pourraient être aussi différents ?! Il y avait pas plus ennemis que les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. Je ne voulais même pas imaginer l'ambiance chez eux durant les vacances.

Dumbledore lui fit un signe de la main, et je suivis du regard la silhouette qui s'avançait vers notre table pour s'installer. Celle-ci d'ailleurs avait considérablement augmenté au niveau de la taille. Ainsi que la salle me dis-je, pour pouvoir accueillir tous ces nouveaux arrivants. Comme quoi, la magie, ça a du bon.

Je sentis quelqu'un me taper dans le bras, et je remarquais que Ron me faisait signe de me pousser.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Décale toi, on va faire un peu de place à ta fille, me répondit Ron.

Je me poussais donc et une place libre apparut entre mon meilleur ami et moi. Je reportai mon regard sur la jeune fille qui nous rejoignait doucement et je la reconnus. C'était celle qui était venue durant le cour de Potions, et je devinais que James Potter était le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait à ce moment-là.

Elle s'assit à la place qu'on lui avait faite et elle nous sourit à tous les trois.

- Bonjour.

Je ne put lui répondre. Je la regardais, bouche bée. Elle était très belle. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Je ne savais pas qui était sa mère, mais ça devait être une femme magnifique parce que cette jeune femme était époustouflante. Ce que j'avais vu par derrière le dos de Rogue était loin d'être la vérité.

Son visage était d'un ovale parfait, et ses cheveux étranges lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Ses yeux étaient du même vert que les miens mais étaient piquetés de points bleus, tirant sur le gris. Je n'avais jamais vu un regard aussi envoûtant. Son sourire était aimable et rieur, tout comme son regard.

Et je crois qu'elle attendait que je lui réponde !

- Ah . . . euh . . . Oui, bonjour.

Et je tournai mon attention vers Dumbledore qui continuait sa liste. Je sentis le regard de Gabrielle me quitter, et entendit Hermione et Ron lui dire bonjour et lui souhaiter la bienvenue en 1997.

- Sarah Weasley.

Ah là, ça devenait plus intéressant. Weasley, ok, mais la fille duquel des sept frères et sœurs, s'il vous plait ?

- Gryffondor.

Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Je vis Gabrielle se trémousser sur sa chaise, et faire de grands signes de la main peu discret, provoquant ainsi des éclats de rire dans la troupe des voyageurs temporels. Une jeune femme nous rejoignit, et elle s'installa entre Ron et Gabrielle. Quand je la vis, je sus immédiatement qui étaient ses parents.

Cette chevelure châtain ébouriffée et ces yeux vert pâle et rieurs. Pas de doute, c'était bien la fille de Ron et Hermione. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas encore un couple, tout le monde à Poudlard savait qu'ils finiraient un jour ou l'autre ensemble. J'étais heureux de voir que finalement, ils le resteraient pour un bout de temps, voir toujours, et qu'ils nous feraient plein de petits Weasley !

Peu à peu les élèves remplissaient les tables, et on passait aux 6ème année.

- Nathan Thomas-Finnigan, Gryffondor.

Un silence abasourdi s'installa. Poudlard ne connaissait qu'un Thomas et qu'un Finnigan, et tout deux étaient des Gryffondor mâle de 7ème année.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Dean et Seamus qui étaient cramoisis et fixaient leur assiette comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde. Apparemment ces deux-là étaient aussi surpris que nous.

Un jeune homme métis aux yeux bleus nous rejoignit et s'installa entre ses deux "parents" qui ne savaient plus où se mettre. Même les professeurs les regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Ce qui était compréhensible, vu que deux hommes ne pouvaient avoir d'enfants, et que personne ne savait que Dean et Seamus avaient une orientation sexuelle autre qu'hétéro.

Une question à poser à ce jeune homme : comment tu es venu au monde ? Je ne pense pas que Dean ou Seamus la lui pose, beaucoup trop gênés pour l'instant et certainement pour un bon moment encore.

L'appel se poursuit, et dans les 6ème année, je découvris trois autres Weasley, Flora, une blonde envoyée à Gryffondor, Carrie, une brune envoyée à Serdaigle et Christopher, un roux envoyé lui aussi à Gryffondor. La famille Weasley s'était passablement agrandie, ou allait passablement s'agrandir. Quel temps devions nous employer, d'ailleurs ?

Le premier des 5ème année à s'avancer était un jeune homme blond, d'une carrure assez importante. Un joueur de Quidditch certainement.

- Maxime Malefoy, Serpentard.

Un Malefoy à Serpentard ? Quelle surprise inattendue !

Je vis Malefoy sourire suffisamment à la vue de son futur fils. Fier d'avoir pondu un parfait petit héritier pour papa Lucius Malefoy. Au moins, on sait maintenant qu'on ne risque plus de croiser un autre Malefoy dans les rangs des futuristes. Merci pour nous, les Malefoy limitaient l'horreur à ne faire qu'un enfant par génération.

- Philippa Lupin, Serdaigle.

Lupin ?! Ah ah ! Remus nous pondait un petit loup-garou. Enfin, une petite. La jeune fille qui partit s'installer avec ces congénères arborait une chevelure bleu ciel tenue en pics sur le dessus de sa tête.

Un peu bizarre, mais ça lui donnait un air doux qui donnait envie de la côtoyer. Là encore, j'avais envie d'aller demander qui était la mère.

J'entendis quelqu'un rire à côté de moi.

- Allez, fais pas la tronche Gaby, je suis sûre qu'il dira rien la prochaine fois.

C'était Sarah qui venait de parler, et elle regardait Gabrielle qui fusillait du regard la charmante Melle Lupin.

- On peut toujours rêver. Il m'a prévenue qu'il ne voulait plus me voir avec une coupe de cheveux aussi " vulgaire ".

Sarah étouffa un autre éclat de rire.

Mais je ne put écouter la suite de la conversation puisqu'elle n'eut pas lieu à cause d'un tumulte qui secouait la Grande Salle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandai-je à Ron.

- Une Zabini à Gryffondor, me répondit-il simplement.

Loin de comprendre avec sa phrase sibylline, je tournais un regard interrogateur à Hermione, qui s'empressa de mieux m'expliquer, alors que le calme revenait.

- Rachel Zabini vient d'être envoyé à Gryffondor, alors que Blaise Zabini, son père potentiel dirons nous, est un Serpentard pur et dur. Le meilleur ami de Malefoy qui plus est. Et son frère aîné a été réparti lui aussi à Serpentard.

J'essayai d'apercevoir ladite damoiselle, mais elle s'était déjà installée. Je comprenais les interrogations qui secouaient les quatre tables. Autant qu'il était étonnant de voir l'enfant d'un Gryffondor envoyé à Serpentard, le contraire était aussi légèrement déconcertant. Il semblait que l'avenir nous réservait bien des surprises.

Les autres cinquièmes années furent répartis, et dans la liste se trouvas un autre Weasley, du nom d'Ivan, envoyé à Gryffondor, Ellen Thomas-Finnigan qui rejoignit son frère et ses parents, occasionnant du coup une autre rougeur mémorable sur les joues de ces derniers, et Patricia Nott, envoyé à Serpentard, rejoignant son supposé père Théodore Nott, un autre chien de garde de Malefoy.

Puis, les 4ème année défilèrent, envoyant un Fabrice Weasley à Poufsouffle, sous les pouffements de rire de Ron. Ceux-ci furent vite étouffés par une Hermione lui répliquant qu'il pourrait très bien être son fils. Moi, qui avait vu ledit Fabrice su que ce ne pouvait pas être le cas, le jeune homme étant blond comme les blés et dégageant une aura attirante. Ca me rappelait Fleur Delacour et son attirance Vélane.

Ce fut le tour des 3ème année, envoyant un Nicolas Weasley à Gryffondor, qui s'installa à côté de Sarah. Un rouquin avec des yeux noisette, demandez pas qui c'est.

Un second Weasley de 13ans, du nom de Samuel, fut envoyé à Serdaigle. Le jeune homme bombait le torse et semblait fier comme un paon. Il me faisait penser à Percy.

Une jeune fille du nom de Sydney Thomas-Finnigan fut envoyée à Gryffondor, sous les fous rires de la salle face à la gêne de ses parents. Elle s'installa d'autorité entre son frère et sa sœur et tapota gentiment la main de Seamus en lui murmurant quelque chose au creux de l'oreille. Quoi que ce fut, ça lui fit relever la tête et sourire à sa future fille, puis il reporta son attention sur la répartition qui avait repris avec une jeune fille brune dont les cheveux lui tombaient jusqu'aux reins et qui marchait d'un pas fier et magistral.

- Narcissa Malefoy, Serpentard.

PFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cette fois-ci c'était Draco Malefoy qui avait recraché son jus de citrouille. Monsieur avait apparemment mal compris les traditions de la famille puisqu'il se retrouvait avec deux marmots sur les bras.

Hin hin hin ! J'aurais bien aimé voir la tête de Malefoy Senior à ce moment-là !

La jeune fille s'avança jusqu'à la table des Serpentard sous les regards de l'assistance, y compris celle des professeurs; car, bien entendu, eux aussi étaient au courant de la tradition familiale Malfoyenne. Elle s'installa entre son frère et son père, pas dérangée pour deux noises par les regards que tous lui portaient, et le regard de son père qui avait l'air de ne rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passait.

- Jennifer Malefoy, Serpentard.

La bombe avait été lâchée au milieu du silence éloquent par un petit bout de femme ressemblant trait pour trait à la précédente Malefoy. Je reportai mon attention sur Draco Malefoy et découvrit avec la plus grande joie qu'il semblait prêt à faire une attaque d'apoplexie. Dommage que ce ne soit pas vrai, il aurait arrêté de me pourrir la vie comme ça.

La jeune demoiselle, qui semblait être plus mal à l'aise que sa jumelle sous les regards insistants des élèves, s'assit elle aussi, à côté de son père. Draco Malefoy était donc bien gardé, entouré par ses deux filles. Tiens d'ailleurs, il me semblait que c'était les jumelles qui me fixaient avant leur répartition.

La répartition reprit avec les 2ème année, dont aucun nom ne me rappela quelqu'un. J'entendis Ron murmurer à côté de moi qu'il était temps de mettre fin à l'affichage des nouveaux Weasley. Je rigolais intérieurement, pour ne pas le vexer, mais il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

Je ne sais pas combien on en avait totalisé en tout, mais ils étaient plutôt nombreux.

Puis ce furent aux 1ères années de passer. Le premier à s'avancer fut Mathéo Nott envoyé à Serpentard rejoindre son père et sa sœur. Puis d'autres élèves passèrent jusqu'à . . .

- Marie Weasley, Gryffondor.

J'entendis Ron grogner à côté de moi pour souhaiter que le calvaire se termine. C'est vrai qu'à chaque fois que le nom de Weasley était dit, tous les regards étaient portés, non pas sur les nouveaux, mais sur Ron ou Ginny, et tout deux devaient ardemment souhaiter pouvoir se fondre dans le sol.

- Rosa Weasley, Serdaigle.

J'entendis un soupir résigné à ma droite, et ne put retenir de pouffer discrètement, m'attirant un regard noir d'Hermione, me mettant en garde de me moquer de lui. Merlin m'en garde, je n'en ferais rien, mais voir Ron se lamenter à cause du nombre de Weasley à naître dans les dix prochaines années étaient tout bonnement tordant.

- Rébecca Weasley, Gryffondor.

Cette fois-ci, il fit tomber sa tête sur la table en la cachant entre ses bras, faisant éclater de rire toute la salle.

- Mais combien est-ce qu'ils sont en tout ? Gémit-il piteusement.

- Pour l'instant, on a comptabilisé onze Weasley sur la prochaine génération, répondit Colin Crivey, toujours serviable, même quand on n'en voulait pas.

Il s'attira un regard noir de Ron et de sa sœur, puis il repartit s'asseoir, entre ses enfants personnelles.

Pendant que je réconfortais du mieux que je pouvais mon meilleur ami avec l'aide d'Hermione, la répartition se poursuivit.

- Thomas Potter, Gryffondor.

Sa présentation attira le regard de tout le monde sur lui. Le petit bonhomme n'était pas très grand, mais il se tenait fièrement debout face à Dumbledore, alors qu'il était le dernier à se présenter. Dumbledore lui sourit gentiment et d'un geste de la main l'invita à nous rejoindre.

Il courut presque jusqu'à nous et il se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur qu'elle lui avait préalablement ouvert. Il cacha sa tête dans son giron, attirant mon regard surpris sur sa sœur.

- Il est un peu timide, m'expliqua-t-elle. Il a fait sa rentrée hier, et puis tout à coup il se retrouve, comme nous, projeté vingt ans en arrière, à partager les études avec son père alors il est un peu déboussolé.

- On est tous déboussolé ! S'exclamas Sarah en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais Thomas a toujours été plus fragile que les autres.

Elle passa une main tendre et maternelle dans les cheveux bruns et débroussaillés de mon fils.

Celui-ci leva la tête vers moi, et je croisai son regard d'un bleu pâle tirant sur le gris.

Tiens, ça me rappelait vaguement quelqu'un . . .

* * *

_Fin du chapitre ! _

_Si vraiment vous n'avez absolument rien compris, dites le moi et je verrais de que je peux faire. Au pire, je vous enverais un mail, mais de toute façon, tout n'est pas expliqué dans ce chapitre, alors il faudra ausi être patient._

_A plus ! _

_Bsx_


	4. Discussion au coin du feu

_Coucou ! Me revoilà après ces quatre longs mois d'absence non désiré. Vraiment désolé, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis avec mon précédent fournisseur d'accés, qui était un vrai . . . hem, enfin bref, là n'est pas le sujet._

_Je vous laisse avec ce chaître 4 que vous aurez longtemps attendu la venue ! _

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Discussion au coin du feu**

- Trois p'tits chats, trois p'tits chats, trois p'tits chats, chats, chats; chapeau de pailles, chapeau de pailles, chapeau de pailles, pailles, pailles, paillasson, paillasson, paillasson, son, son, somnambule, somnambule, somnambule, bulle, bulle; bulletin, bulletin, . . .

La chanson tournait depuis près d'un quart d'heure dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. La faute à qui ? A deux jeunes Weasley de 1ère année, Rébecca et Marie, je crois. Ron ne les lâchait pas des yeux depuis que nous avions réintégré notre tour. Je me demandais encore si cette surveillance constante était dûe à sa fascination envers l'avenir ou seulement qu'il se retenait de les étrangler pour qu'elles se taisent.

Personnellement, je savais très bien ce que je voulais faire, mais le regard fusillant d'Hermione m'empêchait de lever mes fesses du confortable divan dans lequel elles étaient installées, et de mettre à exécutions mes menaces.

Mais-euh, t'es pas marrante, Hermy !

Je boudais donc dans mon coin. J'aurais bien été interroger une ou deux personnes sur mon avenir, mais le professeur Dumbledore ne voulait pas qu'on le fasse.

_Et, euh . . . Depuis quand tu obéis à ce que dit Dumbledore ? _

Mouais, pas faux la petite voix ! Mais d'un autre côté, connaître l'avenir, c'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé. Suffit de regarder le carnage avec Trelawney.

_Mais là, ce ne sera pas la vieille chouette, ce sera des gens qui ont vécu ton avenir !_

Euh . . . Ouais, pas faux non plus. Mais est-ce qu'ils voudront bien m'en apprendre un peu ? Et puis, si Hermione me voyait faire ça, elle m'étriperait j'en mettrais ma main en feu !

_Hey, ho ! Hermione c'est ta meilleure amie, hein, pas ta mère ! _

Dis donc, la petite voix, tu pourrais arrêter de dire du mal de _notre _amie, s'te plait !

_Pff, si on peut même plus plaisanter . . . _

Je laissai là mes divagations intérieures, et envoyait gentiment bouler ma conscience et me tournais vers Hermione. Elle ne se lassait pas de détailler les " nouveaux " élèves.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Hermione ?

L'intéressée se tournas vers moi et me répondit :

- J'essaye de savoir qui est qui. Grâce aux noms de familles, on connaît le père, mais pour la mère c'est plus dur à deviner.

- Dis plutôt que t'essayes de trouver une quelconque ressemblance avec toi dans certains des ces nouveaux !

Une rougeur prit aussitôt possession de ses joues et son regard fuyait le mien. Elle était gênée que je découvre aussi vite ses véritables attentions. Sa réaction me fit sourire.

- T'inquiète, Hermy, je ne te blâme pas. Qui n'en aurait pas envie ? Personnellement, je fais exactement la même chose.

- Mais tu sais déjà qui sont tes futurs enfants, Harry ! Me dit-elle, en ne comprenant visiblement pas où est-ce que je voulais en venir.

- Je le sais, mais le nom de leur mère n'est pas inscrit sur leurs fronts !

Elle me sourit et replongea dans sa contemplation, au moment même où Ron s'installa dans le fauteuil en face du moins. Je remarquai alors, que l'on n'entendait plus la stupide comptine moldue que les deux jeunes Weasley avaient entamée.

- Enfin ! Ca fait du bien quand ça s'arrête ! Dit Ron.

- Tu leur as demandé de se taire ?

- Non, c'est Sarah qui l'a fait. Elle leur a dit d'aller se coucher. Merci Merlin, elles l'ont fait. D'ailleurs, ton fils est aussi parti se coucher.

Je regardai dans la salle commune, et effectivement, Sarah était en train de passer à travers les élèves pour dire aux plus jeunes de monter dans leurs dortoirs. Hermione s'était elle aussi levée, et donnait un coup de main à la jeune femme. Seuls restaient les 6ème et 7ème années qui terminaient leurs devoirs, ou qui, tout simplement, profitaient d'un soir de tranquillité pour discuter.

Hermione revint s'installer avec Ron et moi, accompagnée par Sarah. Les deux filles s'assirent dans le canapé qui faisait face au feu, entre les deux fauteuils dans lesquels Ron et moi étions installés. Avachis, serait plus juste.

Un sourd silence s'installa entre nous. En même temps, que dire à une personne qui vient de l'avenir et qui côtoie ses parents ? Personnellement, je ne saurais pas quoi dire, quel sujet entamer. Je me sentirais horriblement gêné de faire intrusion ainsi dans la vie d'adolescent appartenant à des personnes que je ne connaissais qu'à l'état adulte.

- Je sais qu'on nous a déconseillé de le faire, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le faire, alors de quel Weasley est-tu la fille ?

Je fus étonné. En fin de compte, c'était Hermione qui avait décidé de poser la question fatidique. Je regardai Sarah, intéressé par la réponse qu'elle allait sortir. Leur mentirait-elle ?

Son regard croisa le mien, et je lui fis comprendre que je savais pertinemment qui elle était, et d'un sourire engageant, je la poussai silencieusement à leur dire la vérité. Un sourire espiègle s'épanouit sur ses lèvres, et elle eut un imperceptible hochement de tête à mon égard.

- Ronald Weasley est mon père.

Je coulai mon regard vers Ron, curieux de voir sa réaction. Je retins un éclat de rire.

Yes, Ron ! C'était exactement ça !

Il regardait la jeune fille, partagé entre l'émerveillement, la peur, la curiosité et tout autres sentiments qui ne se voyaient pas dans ces yeux. Je fis ensuite dévier mon regard vers Hermione. Elle, elle semblait plutôt encline à fusiller Ron du regard. La pauvre, d'habitude elle comprenait tout super vite, mais quand il s'agissait de sa vie privée, elle devenait aveugle. C'était pourtant gros comme une maison que Sarah était sa fille.

- Et . . . Qui . . . Qui est ta . . . Mère ?

Ron avait enfin ouvert la bouche et en plus pour poser une question intelligente. Il s'améliorait le petit Ronny ! Bien que ça se voyait toujours autant qui était la mère de Sarah. Et on se demandait encore, pourquoi il ne sortait toujours pas ensemble ? Les élèves de Poudlard attendaient ça depuis tellement longtemps qu'il y avait même des paris en cours sur le quand ils allaient se mettre ensemble. Même les Serpentard avaient pris part à ces paris. Dumbledore devait être fier de Ron et Hermione car, à leur insu, ils procédaient à un " rapprochement des maisons " inespéré.

Hin, hin, hin ! Je serais curieux de savoir combien avait parié cet abruti de Malefoy ! Oui, oui, je savais de source sûre qu'il avait parié. Malheureusement, Colin n'avait pas voulu me dire combien, ni sur quand. Car, c'était bien Colin qui récoltait les mises des paris, aidé par Ginny. Forte heureusement pour elle, Ron ignorait tout de ces jeux basés sur sa vie amoureuse, autrement, il l'aurait certainement lapidé. Moi, j'avais assuré mes arrières et n'avait parié sur rien du tout. Je préférais garder mes amis plutôt que de gagner de l'argent.

_Mais, euh . . . On ne s'écarte pas un peu du sujet principal, là ?! _

Ah oui, merci de me le rappeler, petite voix !

Enfin, bref, tout ça pour dire, que Sarah devait choisir entre dire et pas dire la vérité sur sa mère.

C'est à ce moment-là que le tableau coulissa, pour laisser passer Gabrielle. Le mouvement fit redresser la tête de toutes le personnes présentes dans la pièce, et instantanément, leurs regards passèrent de elle à moi. Comme si, je n'avais pas assez de notoriété comme ça, tiens !

Elle nous vit, et s'approcha de nous, puis se laissa tomber sur la dernière place de libre, entre Sarah et Hermione. Elle passa une main lasse sur son visage et soupira.

- Alors ? Lui demanda Sarah, oubliant consciemment - ou pas - la précédente question qui lui avait été posé.

- Alors, rien. Il nous laisse le champ libre. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'on pouvait ou pas révéler sur l'avenir, il m'a dit que c'était à nous de juger. Il ne nous facilite pas les choses, le vieux.

Des hoquets de stupeur fusèrent dans toute la salle, provenant exclusivement des élèves de mon temps. Tous avaient compris l'allusion à Dumbledore de Gabrielle. Intérieurement, ça me fit rire. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort, Dumbledore était vieux, et puis, dans sa bouche, cela avait plutôt une résonance affective que péjorative pour lui. Après, c'était peut-être moi qui jugeais mal les choses.

L'éclat de rire de Sarah allégea l'ambiance de la pièce.

- Dumbledore a toujours été comme ça, tu le sais bien. Nos parents nous l'ont suffisamment rabaché pour que tu ne t'étonnes pas de ses faits et gestes.

- Il y a une différence entre en entendre parler, et l'expérimenter. Je ne me souviens pas que papa m'ait déjà dit qu'il avait ce petit sourire en coin, comme si il savait tout mieux que les autres. En plus que dans ce cas-là, c'est nous qui savions mieux que lui !

Suite à cette tirade, Gabrielle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fis mine de bouder. Je ne la connaissais pas, et je commençais déjà à l'apprécier. Bien que sa réaction soit tout à fait infantile, ça donnait l'envie de la câliner.

- C'est sûr qu'il serait bien étonné par certaines choses que tu pourrais lui apprendre sur son avenir, dit Sarah en éclatant de rire.

Gabrielle eut un petit sourire. On sentait dans celui-ci qu'elle se forçait à ne pas rire avec son amie.

- Quel genre de choses ?

Les deux demoiselles tournèrent leur regard surpris vers Hermione, puis échangèrent une œillade angoissée.

- Rien. Oublie, lui répondit finalement Gabrielle. De toute façon, ça fait partie des choses que l'on ne doit pas révéler.

- Je croyais que Dumbledore vous laissait le choix sur ce que vous pouviez ou pas révéler, objectai-je.

C'est vrai, quoi ! Moi aussi, je voulais savoir de quoi est-ce qu'elles parlaient !

- Oui, mais nous sommes des personnes responsables et James et moi avons réuni les Préfets pour leur dire ce qu'ils avaient le droit ou pas de révéler aux personnes de ce temps. Il y a certaines choses que vous ne devez pas savoir.

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda Ron.

- Réfléchis un peu de temps en temps, Ron ! S'exaspéra Hermione. C'est comme avec les Retourneurs de Temps. On n'a pas le droit de trop les utiliser sous peine de faire quelque chose qui pourrait modifier l'avenir.

Puis, elle tourna son regard vers les deux filles du futur et continua :

- Si vous nous révéler certaines choses, il y a des risques que ça change votre présent. Certaines données de notre futur, qui est votre passé, pourraient bien se révéler dangereuses pour nous et pour le déroulement de l'Histoire, c'est cela ?

Gabrielle opina de la tête.

Personnellement, je devais ressembler à Ron et Sarah, c'est à dire, à peu de choses près, à un poisson hors de son bocal. J'avais eu du mal à suivre les explications d'Hermione et j'avais été largué dès qu'elle avait parlé de temps. Présent, passé, futur, pour elles et pour nous, tout ça devenait sérieusement compliqué !

Gabrielle soupira et secoua la tête avec un air découragé sur le visage.

- Vous êtes des cas désespérés ! Heureusement que je ne tiens pas l'intelligence de papa !

- HEY !

Sympa la môme ! Elle m'insulte en plus, elle a peur de rien. Je suis quand même un meurtrier en puissance, nom d'une chouette !

- C'est pas contre toi pa . . . Har . . . Euh, comment je dois t'appeler au juste ? Me demanda-t-elle, complètement perdue.

Je devais avouer que je ne le savais pas plus qu'elle.

- Euh . . . Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop. Mais le mieux est que tu m'appelles par mon prénom. Après tout, tu n'es pas encore née. Enfin, techniquement.

Ahlàlà, j'étais de plus en plus paumé ! Bon, d'accord, techniquement, elle n'était pas née ! Elle n'était même pas en gestation dans le ventre de sa mère, alors . . . Bah, j'en savais rien. Mais tout ça, me titillait. Je savais d'ors et déjà que j'étais gay. Alors, comment se faisait-il que j'avais des enfants. A moins que j'avais fait comme Dean et Seamus ? Après tout, ils avaient bien des enfants ! Le meilleur moyen de savoir était encore de lui demander, mais est-ce qu'elle voudrait bien me répondre ?!

- Alors, je t'appellerais Harry. Ah, la vache, ça fait bizarre !

Son amie éclata de rire, vite suivie par elle, et par le reste du groupe. Je remarquai alors qu'il ne restait que nous cinq dans la salle commune.

- J'aurais une question à te poser, Gabrielle.

- Gaby.

- Pardon ?

- Tout le monde m'appelle Gaby, alors fais pareil. Et vas-y pose là ta question et je verrais si je peut y répondre.

- Ah ok. Alors, j'aimerais savoir, . . . Est-ce que tu as une mère ?

Quatre regards interloqués se posèrent sur moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Me demanda-t-elle, en se penchant en avant vers moi, et en croisant les mains sur ses genoux.

- Eh bien . . . Est-ce que mon couple est comme celui des parents de Sarah ou . . . Comme ceux des Thomas-Finnigan ?

Voilà, la bombe était lâchée. Je sentais les regards curieux de Ron et Hermione voyager entre Gaby et moi, mais ils n'osaient pas intervenir, certainement intrigués par la situation. Sarah elle, fixait son regard sur ma fille. Étrangement, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était inquiète de la réponse qu'elle pourrait me donner. Quand à Gaby, et bien, son regard semblait sonder mon esprit. J'avais l'impression qu'elle tentait de lire dans ma tête. Mais je me souvenais assez bien des cours d'Occlumencie de Rogue pour savoir que lire dans la tête de quelqu'un n'était pas aussi simple, et je soupçonnais fortement ma fille de ne pas être une légilimens en puissance. Après tout, je ne l'étais pas, et je ne connaissais personne à part Rogue, Dumbledore et Voldemort qui soit un légilimen doué. Et je doutais fortement que l'un de ses trois là soit mon futur compagnon. Je frissonnais à cette pensée. L'un des trois en tant que second parent pour mes enfants . . .

BEURK ! Vision d'horreur !!!!

Je calmai mon esprit beaucoup trop imaginatif pour ma santé mentale et reportai mon attention sur Gaby. Elle s'était redressée et me regardait pensivement.

- Je suppose que tu ne me demandes pas ça en toute innocence, et que tu as une idée derrière la tête ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Lui mentis-je.

Elle haussa un sourcil, seule marque de scepticisme sur son visage d'ange.

- Te fiche pas de moi, s'il te plait. Tu oublies que j'ai vécu dix-sept ans en ta compagnie.

Je rougis. Elle avait tout à fait raison. Étant ma fille, elle devait me connaître un minimum. Et c'est là que sa phrase me percuta. Elle avait dit qu'elle avait vécu _17ans _avec moi ! Je n'étais donc pas mort. Mais alors, cela voulait-il dire que Voldemort . . . ?

- Je suis encore en vie dans ton présent ?

Elle me regarda sincèrement étonnée.

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi voudrai-tu être mort ?!

- Eh bien, la guerre et tout ça. La prophétie . . .

Et là, elle comprit. A l'entente du mot prophétie, son visage s'était éclairé.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Tu nous avais dit une fois, qu'à une période de ta vie tu n'avais pas été sûr de survivre à la guerre. Et bien, je te rassure, tu y as survécu. En tout cas, jusqu'à maintenant parce qu'avec le boulot qu'ils te donnent au bureau, ils vont t'achever.

Sa petite note d'humour ne fonctionna pas avec moi.

- Et . . . Voldemort ?

Les visages du reste de l'assemblée prirent une surface concentrée. Tous attendaient d'entendre la réponse de Gaby aussi impatiemment que moi, mais pour des raisons diverses, car Sarah savait forcément ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Il bouffe les mandragores par la racine.

Un silence lourd de sens s'installa sur la pièce. Personnellement, je n'osais y croire. Mort. L'autre abruti sans un cheveu sur le caillou était mort. Enfin, serait mort. Euh . . . Sera mort. Va être mort ?!

Rhâ, putain ! Ca me gave, cette histoire de temps ! Finit le grand méchant et basta !

Je pris une grande inspiration. Dans un futur plus ou moins proche, le mage noir ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

- Quand ? Comment ? Où ?

Elle eut un rictus méprisant.

-Tu crois que je vais te révéler quelque chose d'aussi important ? Tu le sauras en temps voulu, c'est à dire quand ça arrivera et pas avant !

Je me renfrognai. J'aurais aimé au moins un petit indice. Mais tout ça, m'avait fait oublié ma question première.

- T'as toujours pas répondu à ma question !

Elle éclata de rire.

- Effectivement. Mais qu'elle est la réponse que tu préférerais avoir ?

- Celle qui sera la vérité.

- D'accord, alors . . .

- GABY !

Le cri de Sarah nous fit pivoter vers elle. Elle s'était levée et fusillait Gaby du regard.

- Quoi ? Je ne risque rien si je lui dis ce qu'il veut savoir. Et je lui dirai que le strict nécessaire, tu te doutes bien que je ne vais pas tout lui dire maintenant !

Je n'avais rien compris à ce qu'il venait de se passer, à part peut-être que Gaby me cacherait consciemment quelque chose.

- Oui, bon, qu'est-ce que tu allais me dire Gabrielle ?

Elle se courba vers moi et dit :

- Je n'ai pas de mère. J'ai deux pères.

Malgré moi, je sentis un sourire fleurir sur mon visage. Aucune autre réponse ne m'aurait fait plus plaisir.

- Euh . . . Deux . . . _pères _?!

Tiens, Ron se réveille.

- Comment ça, deux pères ?! Harry, tu es . . . T'es . . . Enfin, tu vois quoi ?! Réponds !

- Oui, Ron, je suis gay. Tu peux le dire, tu sais, ça ne va pas te mordre.

Il se leva et commença à faire les cents pas devant la cheminée. Il passa continuellement une main dans ces cheveux, ce qui les fit s'ébouriffer de plus en plus.

- Mais, Harry, pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ?

Je me tournai vers Hermione qui avait les sourcils froncés dans un souci de compréhension.

- Tu me vois dire aux mecs de mon dortoir que je préfère reluquer les hommes plutôt que les femmes ? Ça jetterait un froid . . .

Elle grimaça en signe d'accord. Ron lui s'était arrêté de faire la girouette et s'était rassis dans son fauteuil. Les deux jeunes filles, elles, nous regardaient, comme si elles visualisaient un feuilleton télé particulièrement prenant.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu le sais ? Demanda finalement Ron.

- Environ un an.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux sidérés.

- Tout ce temps ?!

- Bah ouais.

Il avait l'air d'avoir du mal à s'en remettre. Hermione, elle, nous regarda pensivement.

- Tu sais, Harry, on s'en fiche un peu que tu sois homosexuel ou pas, mais tu aurais quand même pu nous le dire plus tôt. Ca nous aurait évité d'essayer de te caser avec une fille.

Je me tournai vers Hermione, estomaqué par ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

- Attends, c'était à cause de _vous_, toutes ces demandes de la part des filles ?!

- Bah, tu vois après, la mort de Sirius, on trouvait que tu t'étais beaucoup refermé sur toi-même, alors on a décidé de te sortir de ton cocon. Et quoi de mieux qu'une histoire d'amour pour ça ?

Elle n'avait même pas l'air de ressentir de culpabilité pour ça. Je me tournai vers Ron. Il me regardait avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Je me calmai immédiatement.

Après tout, ça partait d'un bon sentiment. Mais je n'allais pas laisser ça, sans vengeance. Ils m'avaient mis dans des situations plutôt embarrassantes à plusieurs reprises, et j'allais faire de même avec eux.

Je m'en frottai mentalement les mains. Ils allaient voir ce qu'ils allaient voir. On ne s'en prend pas impunément à Harry Potter. Et j'avais déjà une idée . . .

Je me calai confortablement contre le dossier de mon fauteuil, et lâchai d'une voix nonchalante :

- Moi, je sais, qui est la mère de Sarah.

Deux paires d'yeux étonnées et impatientes me clouèrent sur place. Ouah ! Vive la tension palpable dans la pièce.

- Comment ça, tu sais qui est sa mère ?

- Bah oui, Hermione, j'ai reconnu les traits de quelqu'un sur elle.

Les deux mêmes paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur la jeune fille qui ne savaient plus ou se mettre et dont le visage prenait une couleur rouge brique, sous les éclats de rire de Gabrielle.

Je me levai et prit la direction de mon dortoir. Les quatre autres me suivaient des yeux, je sentais leurs regards dans mon dos.

Je commençai à monter les escaliers, et avant de perdre de vue la salle commune, je me penchai et jetai un coup d'œil aux autres.

Gabrielle me suivait des yeux avec un sourire goguenard. Elle avait compris ce que je faisais. Brave fille ! Je pouvais être fier d'elle, elle était loin d'être bête. Quand elle me vit me pencher, elle m'adressa un discret clin d'œil que je lui retournai.

Sarah, Ron, et Hermione, eux, se regardaient gênés. Je pense qu'ils avaient tous compris, enfin surtout Ron et Hermione.

Histoire de ne pas leur laisser le temps de douter sur leur intuition, je lançai en finissant mon ascension :

- Sarah est aussi ta fille, Hermione !

Un bruit d'étranglement, suivi d'un tonitruant éclat de rire me fit sourire.

VENGEANCE!

* * *

_Voilà, the end. _

_Du chapitre hein, flipper pas ! _

_La suite dans une semaine a peu près je pense, puisqu'elle est écrite et n'attends plus que vous ! _

_Merci de m'avoir lu et bsx_


	5. Première journée avec les enfants

_Bonjour à toutes !_

_Alors ce sera rapide parce qu'il faut que je mette le récaptilatif des enfants que je ne vous avais pas donné au chapitre précédent pour cause de flemmagite aigu . . . gomen !_

_Alors voilà ! Bonne lecture._

_**Harry Potter/Drago Malefoy :**_

_- **Sirius Potter-Malefoy** ( 18 ans ) ancien Gryffondor, blond aux yeux verts, fait des études de Médicomagie._

_- **James Potter-Malefoy** ( 17 ans ) Serpentard, racines de cheveux noirs, pointes blondes, yeux gris piquetés de verts. **Gabrielle** **Potter-Malefoy** ( 17 ans ) Gryffondor, racines de cheveus blondes, pointes noirs, yeux verts piquetés de gris._

_- **Maxime Potter-Malefoy** ( 15 ans ) Serpentard, blond aux yeux gris._

_- **Narcissa et Jennifer Ptter-Malefoy** ( 13 ans ) Serpentard, brunes aux yeux verts._

_- **Thomas Potter-Malefoy** ( 11 ans ) Gryffondor, bruns aux yeux gris._

_**Hermione Granger/Ronald Weasley :** _

_- **Sarah Weasley** ( 17 ans ) Gryffondor, cheveux bruns ébourriffés et yeux verts pâles.L_

_- **Nicolas Weasley** ( 13 ans ) Gryffoncor, roux aux yeux marrons piquetés de verts._

_**Nymphadora Tonks/Remus Lupin :** _

_- **Philippa Lupin** ( 15 ans ) Serdaigle, cheveux bleus ( pour l'instant ) et yeux couleur or ( elle adore les yeux de son père et ne les change donc quasiment jamais )_

_**Blaise Zabini/Genevria Weasley :** _

_- **Zachary Zabini** ( 17 ans ) Serpenatrd, métis aux yeux verts en amandes, plutôt grand._

_- **Rachel Zabini **( 15 ans ) Gryffondor, métisse aux yeux en amande noir mais piquetés de verts._

_**Fred Weasley/Angel Bones : (** cherhcez aps, j'ai inventé ce nom pour mes besoins )_

_- **Christopher Weasley** ( 16 ans ) Gryffondor, cheveux roux tombant sur ses épaules et des yeux couleurs noisettes pétillants._

_**George Weasley/Cho Chang :** _

_- **Carrie Weasley** ( 16 ans ) Serdaigle, longc heveux bruns et yeux d'un noir obsidiene chaleureux._

_**Bill Weasley/Fleur Delacour :** _

_- **Fabrice Weasley** ( 14 ans ) Poufsouffle, blonds aux yeux bleus ( comme sa mère ) _

_- **Marie Weasley** ( 11 ans ) Gryffondor, Rousse auburn, les yeux d'un vert très prononcé ressemblant beaucoup à son père la beauté vélane en plus._

_**Percy Weasley/Pénélope Deauclaire :** _

_- **Flora Weasley** ( 16 ans ) Gryffondor, blonde, les cheveux bouclés aux yeux bleus._

_- **Samuel Weasley** ( 13 ans ) Serdaigle, roux, les cheveux bouclés les yeux verts._

_**Charlie Weasley/Ana Salomon :** ( celle-ci aussi purement inventeé ! )_

_- **Fabien Weasley** ( 19 ans ) ancien Serdaigle, brun aux yeux verts, travaille au bureau de liaisons des Gobelins, au Ministère._

_- **Ivan Weasley**, ( 15 ans ) Gryffondor, brun aux yeux verts pâles._

_- **Rosa Weasley** ( 11 ans ) Serdaigle, et **Rebecca Weasley** ( 11 ans ) Gryffondor, rousses aux yeux bleus._

_**Pansy Parkinson/Théodore Nott :** _

_- **Patricia Nott** ( 15 ans ) Serpentard, brune les yeux marrons._

_- **Mathéo Nott** ( 11 ans ) Serpentard, brun les yeux bleus._

_**Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas :** _

_- **Nathan Thomas-Finnigan** ( 16 ans ) Gryffondor, métis aux yeux bleus._

_- **Ellen Thomas-Finnigan** ( 15 ans ) Gryffondor, métisse aux yeux bruns_

_- **Sydney Thomas Finnigan** ( 13 ans ) Gryffondor, métisse aux yeux bleus._

_" se secoue douloureusement la main et éponge son front " _

_Voilà, c'est fait. Enregistrez le bien parce que c'était long à faire, et que je ne le referais pas - ce site accepte pas le copier/coller ! Si jamais vous n'y arrivez vraiment pas, laissez moi votre adresse mail et je vous enverrais mes notes. Je précise aussi que c'est passible de modifications et que si c'était le cas, je vous en informerais. On sait jamais, je peux toujours ramèner Sirius Black et que lui arranger le coup avec Severus Rogue ... :D_

_Maintenant, je vous souhaite vraiment une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapître 5 : Première journée avec les enfants.**

- Vas lui demander !

- Non, vas-y, toi !

- Non, je ne peux pas, il y a trop de monde.

- Ils sont trois !

- Et alors, t'as qu'à y aller, toi, dans ce cas-là !

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Ca faisait dix minutes que cette discussion tournait en rond dans le couloir, et je savais que Ron n'allait pas tarder à éclater de rire.

Les deux 4ème années se battaient pour savoir lequel des deux viendraient me demander de leur signer un autographe. Je rigolais bien intérieurement car je savais pertinemment que dans tout les cas, je n'en ferais rien. Ils se battaient pour des prunes.

- Saint Potter qui peut pas se déplacer sans sa horde de fans.

La voix traînante de Malefoy qui venait d'arriver me ramena dans ce bon vieux couloir d'Enchantements. Pour notre plus grand malheur, tous les emplois du temps avaient été revus, et agencé en double cours avec les Serpentard. Comme il y avait double effectif à Poudlard jusqu'à une date inconnue, nous passerions tous nos cours avec nos chers serpents. Inutile de dire que l'annonce avait jeter un froid plus imposant que d'habitude, entre les deux maisons.

- Malefoy, quand on a rien d'autre à dire que des conneries, on se la ferme, rétorquais-je avec un air lasse.

Il était bien gentil le coco, mais il y avait longtemps que nos petites querelles ne me faisaient plus rien. Tout au plus, elles m'ennuyaient royalement et je me demandais encore, pourquoi est-ce que je prenais la peine de lui répondre. Certainement par pure habitude, tel un automate.

Je vis Malefoy ouvrir la bouche pour répondre quand quelqu'un le tira par le bras. Il baissa son regard pour regarder le nouvel arrivant.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il méchamment.

Le jeune garçon qui se trouvait à côté de lui baissa les yeux de peur, et tendit un doigt vers moi. Timide, il murmura du bout des lèvres :

- Tu peux lui demander un autographe pour moi, s'il te plait ?

Un silence assourdissant s'empara de toutes les personnes présentes dans le couloir. Un élève de 1ère année, venant très certainement du futur, venait de demander à Drago Malefoy de demander à Harry Potter un autographe.

MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!

Je n'avais pu retenir plus longtemps le fou rire qui pointait dangereusement. Pliés en deux, je devais me retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber. J'entendis rapidement mes camarades de Gryffondor me suivre. Je sentis Ron se retenir à mon épaule, vaincu par une crise de fou rire monumentale.

Non, mais j'y croyais pas ! Le brave petit Serpentard qui demande à Malefoy de me demander un autographe ! Un _Serpentard _en plus ! Manquait plus que les Gryffondor m'insulte et ce serait le monde à l'envers.

Je me relevais, la crise de fou rire passé, et jetais un oeil autour de moi. Tous les Serpentard de 7ème année, avaient l'air d'avoir bu de l'Empestine, et nous avadakédavrisaient du regard.

- Mathéo, va en cours s'il te plait.

Théodore Nott, un Serpentard aux cheveux bruns, venait de s'adresser au jeune garçon et d'un geste de la main, lui intimait de s'en aller.

- Bien papa, mais je veux mon autographe ! Assena le jeune garçon d'un ton décidé.

Puis, il tourna les talons et rejoignit, je ne sais trop où, ses camarades.

Je regardais plus attentivement nos amis serpents en me calant plus confortablement contre le mur, mon fou rire passé. Comme la veille avant le cours de Potions, chaque maison se tenait à un mur, face à l'autre maison. Et comme de fait exprès, je me retrouvais face à ce _cher _Malefoy.

Un silence à couper au couteau s'était installé dans le couloir, et je sentais qu'à ma droite, Ron n'attendait qu'un geste de ma part pour sauter sur notre jeune ennemi. Je n'allais pas lui donner cette satisfaction, n'ayant plus rien à carrer de ce que l'autre blondinet peroxydé pouvait bien penser de moi. Mais il en allait tout de même de ma fierté de Gryffondor de ne pas baisser les yeux devant lui.

Ce silence fut vite interrompu par un bruit incongru, qui se révéla être un hurlement d'incrédulité suivi de différents éclats de rire, venant du bout du couloir, vers où, tous les élèves présent dans le dit couloir, tournèrent la tête.

- TU AS QUOI !?!

Ca, c'était l'émetteur du cri d'incrédulité, dixit Gabrielle, à destination du dénommé Mathéo qui n'avait pas l'air d'en mener large. Autour d'eux se trouvait Sarah, un jeune homme métisse, et James, que je n'avais pas encore rencontré. Ces trois-là étaient explosé de rire, à un point que je voyais Sarah essuyer des larmes.

- Non, mais tu te rends compte qu'ils auraient pu s'entretuer pour ça ? Continua Gaby sur sa lancé.

- C'était juste un petit autographe de rien du tout ! Objecta le jeune garçon, alors que les amis de Gaby se reprenait peu à peu.

- Tu l'as demandé à Malefoy cette autographe, abruti !

Les trois adolescents qui avaient réussi à se calmer, repartirent dans un fou rire, et je sentais que bon nombre de mes condisciples Gryffondorien se retenaient de faire pareil, moi en premier.

- Tu sais très bien qu'on n'est plus à notre époque, et qu'ici Harry et . . .

- Euh . . . Gaby ?

James attrapa sa sœur par le bras et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. Elle sembla se détendre et jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans notre direction. Je fis comme elle et remarquais que tous suivaient avec attention ce qui se passait à l'autre bout du couloir. D'après la réaction de son jumeau, elle avait failli dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

- On en reparlera plus tard, Mathéo. Et si tu veux mon avis, ton autographe tu peux te le fourrer là où je pense. A notre époque, comme celle-ci, mon papa ne signe aucun autographe.

Un rire méprisant me parvint de la part de Malefoy. Je me tournais vers lui et remarquais qu'il me toisait.

- _Mon papa_, singea-t-il avec une grimace absurde.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. S'en prendre à moi, d'accord, mais s'en prendre à mes enfants, ça, hors de questions ! Je balançais au placard mon indifférence envers lui, et répliquais :

- Dis-moi Malefoy, à ton avis, comment va réagir papa Lucius quand il va apprendre qu'il a trois petits-enfants ?

Une légère rougeur apparut sur les joues de Malefoy et il me toisa méchamment avec un rictus de haine que je lui renvoyais, mais je continuais sur ma lancée.

- Je suis pas sûr que t'es tout à fait compris les règles, pourtant il me semblait que vous n'aviez droit qu'à un seul et unique héritier.

- La ferme, Potter !

Parkinson venait d'ouvrir sa bouche de pékinois, et pour ne rien dire comme d'habitude. Je m'apprêtais à répliquer, quand je sentis une main douce se poser sur mon bras. Je me tournais vers la personne à qui appartenait cette main, et croisais le regard vert apaisant de Gabrielle.

- Laisse tomber. A continuer de vous chamailler ainsi, vous allez juste réussir à faire des bêtises. Tu as beaucoup plus important à faire que de t'embêter avec une bande de Serpentard. N'oublie pas ce que Dumbledore t'as dit à la fin de ta 5ème année.

Je ressentis un pincement au cœur.

- Tu es au courant ?

Son regard me fuyais et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur en un geste nerveux.

- Bien sûr. Je suis ta fille, ne l'oublie pas. Et puis surtout, tout le monde est au courant à notre époque.

- Tout le monde ?

- Euh . . . Harry, de quoi est-ce qu'elle parle là, au juste ? Me demanda Hermione, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés.

C'était mauvais signe pour moi, ça. Effectivement, je n'avais mis personne au courant pour la prophétie, ne voulant pas que mes amis s'inquiètent encore plus pour moi.

- Elle parle de . . . Euh . . .

- Bah, elle parle de la prophgrmble . . .

Une main solidement plaqué sur sa bouche avait empêcher Sarah de continuer plus loin.

- Dans la famille super gaffeuse, je veux la fille ! Répliqua Gaby en levant les yeux au ciel et faisant éclater de rire ses deux amis.

James lâcha finalement Sarah en sentant le regard meurtrier de Ron sur lui. Je fixais le jeune homme. Il ressemblait beaucoup à sa sœur, bien que je notais quelques différences. A contrario de sa jumelle, ses cheveux commençaient bruns et terminaient blonds, d'un blond tirant presque sur le blanc, et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu pâle presque gris piquetés de touches de vert. L'exact contraire de sa sœur.

Je ne pu continuer plus loin mon inspection, car le professeur Flitwick nous fit entrer dans sa salle. Un par un, nous y pénétrâmes et nous y installèrent. Je me retrouvais, je ne sais trop comment, entre Gaby et le jeune homme métisse.

- Zach, tu peux demander à James si il n'aurait pas vu ma plume de paon ? demanda Gaby en se penchant vers moi.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit le jeune métisse avant de se pencher vers James qui était installé à côté de lui.

Je me penchais vers Gaby et lui demandais qui était le jeune Serpentard qui discutait avec mon fils.

- Oh, lui ? C'est Zachary Zabini, le meilleur ami de James.

Zabini, Zabini ? Comme Blaise Zabini ? Si je ne me trompais pas, c'était un ami de Malefoy, ça !

Je me tournais vers les Serpentard qui se trouvait en face de nous - pour pas changer - et regardait Malefoy. Celui-ci nous regardait d'un œil torve. Enfin, plus particulièrement, regardait Zachary Zabini d'un œil torve. Ça devait lui rester en travers de la gorge de voir un parfait Serpentard s'installer avec des Gryffondor.

Tiens, d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?! Ah oui, James !

Je fus interrompus dans mes pensées par le minuscule professeur de Sortilèges qui commençait son cours.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Je me servais une copieuse part de purée de pomme de terre pour accompagner mes cuisses de poulet. J'avais une faim de loup après ces quatre heures de Sortilèges intensif. A croire que Flitwick voulait nous faire terminer le programme de l'année, cette semaine.

A côté de moi, Ron étouffa un bâillement. Nous avions tester l'enchantement Fais-Dodo, et ceux qui avaient réussi la pratique du Sortilège avaient endormis leur partenaire. Je comprenais pourquoi Ron avait insisté pour être celui d'Hermione, en dehors du fait qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

Quoi ?! Je ne l'avais pas dit ? Et bien, c'était dorénavant officiel, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger sortaient _enfin _ensemble ! C'était pas trop tôt comme avait dit Neville dans sa barbe lorsque ça avait été annoncé il y avait à peine quelques minutes. Je me demandais si ma révélation d'hier soir était pour quelque chose là dedans . . .

- Quoi ?! C'est _lui _qui a gagné ?!

Le cri offensé me parvint de la droite. Ginny et Colin discutaient, et c'était cette dernière qui avait crié ces mots. J'écoutais la réponse de Colin, curieux de savoir de quoi est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien discuter.

- Ouais, il avait parié sur la rentrée septembre de cette année, et c'est lui le plus proche, alors c'est à lui que revient tout les gains. A moi aussi, ça me reste en travers de la gorge, comme si il n'avait pas assez de frics comme ça ! Tu te rends compte, il vient de gagner 258 Gallions !

Je fronçais les sourcils. Ça devait certainement être les gains de la cagnotte par rapport au pari sur Hermione et Ron, mais qui l'avait gagné ? Je me tournais vers Ginny et le lui demandais discrètement, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention de deux tourtereaux, qui heureusement pour moi, étaient trop occupé à se bécoter.

- Drago Malefoy. C'est lui qui a remporté la mise, me répondit-elle avec un air de profond dégoût sur le visage.

Je ne pu qu'être entièrement d'accord avec ce qu'elle pensait. Comme si ce fils à papa n'avait pas assez d'argent, il fallait en plus qu'il gagne des paris ! Le monde était vraiment mal fait.

- Papa ?

Je retournais à mes cuisses de poulet, laissant Ginny et Colin se lamenter sur leur sort.

- Papa ?

Je relevais la tête et croisais des prunelles couleur orage sur une petite frimousse adorable. Ces cheveux bruns ébouriffés, caractéristique des Potter me fit deviner que c'était Thomas, et que c'était lui qui m'appelait depuis tout à l'heure.

- Oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il me sourit timidement et une légère rougeur apparu sur ses joues.

- Est-ce que je peux déjeuner avec toi, s'il te plait ?

Plus que surpris, j'accédais immédiatement à sa requête en lui désignant la place libre en face de moi.

- Tu ne manges pas avec tes amis ?

- Rébecca et Marie sont en train de parler chiffon, alors je me suis discrètement éclipsé et Mathéo mange avec son père. Je ne veux pas aller à la table des Serpentard, ceux de ta génération me font trop peur.

Sur ces mots, il piqua du nez dans son assiette et entama sa purée et son poulet. Tiens, il avait pris la même chose que moi !

Thomas et moi continuâmes à manger en silence, moi le dévisageant discrètement, et lui fortement intéressé par le contenue de son assiette. Je me demandais d'où lui venait cette timidité extrême.

- Alors Thomas, tu t'es enfin décidé, s'exclama la voie joyeuse de Gabrielle en ébouriffant les cheveux de son petit frère. Tu sais, Harry, il n'osait pas s'approcher de toi. Ca faisait bizarre de le voir t'éviter comme la peste alors qu'habituellement, il est collé à tes bottes.

Tout en parlant elle s'installa à côté de son frère, alors que je sentais Sarah faire de même à ma droite.

- Collé à mes bottes ?

- Oui, il est très timide et ne s'approche pas des gens qu'il ne connaît pas, alors depuis qu'il est tout petit, il ne te lâche pas. On espère juste que Poudlard lui fera prendre un peu d'assurance. Mais vu qu'il est à Gryffondor, je pense que ça viendra.

Je vis Thomas piquer un fard d'enfer et se pencher encore plus dans son assiette. Si il continuait ainsi, il n'aurait plus besoin de sa fourchette pour manger.

A peine Gabrielle eut-elle fini de parler, que j'eus la désagréable surprise de voir s'approcher Malefoy . . . Accompagné de James ?!

- Tiens, tiens Potter, on se retrouve seul maintenant, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à ma gauche où se bécotaient encore mes deux amis.

Je vis Thomas et Gabrielle échangé un regard dont je ne compris pas la signification, puis mon fils retourna à son repas, alors que Gaby se levait et s'approchait de son jumeau.

- Seul ? Je ne pense pas? Au cas où tu serais bigleux, Malefoy, je trouve que je suis plutôt bien entouré, répliquais-je en tapotant affectueusement l'épaule de Sarah, qui me fit un sourire éblouissant.

- A ce que je vois tu traînes toujours avec la même racaille. Enfin, pour une fois, ils ont servi à quelque chose la belette et le lapin, ils m'ont permis de m'enrichir encore plus, fit-il en faisant cliqueter des pièces dans une bourse de velours noir.

- Je ne croyais pas que tu t'abaisserais à parier là-dessus, Malefoy, répondis-je alors que Ron et Hermione s'intéressaient maintenant à notre " conversation " .

- Tout est bon pour faire du bénéfice, Potter.

Nos yeux ne se quittaient pas, chacun affrontant l'autre du regard. Cet imbécile était venu me chercher jusqu'à ma table et je n'allais certainement pas le laisser gagner cette joute.

- Laisse tomber, Drago, allons plutôt rejoindre Zach et Blaise, ils doivent nous attendre.

Je me tournais vers James qui venait de parler, surpris. Il appelait Malefoy par son prénom ?

- J'étais agréablement surpris de voir que la nouvelle génération de Potter n'était pas une cause perdu. Heureusement que ton fils est là pour relever le niveau, Potter.

Malefoy et James avaient sympathisé ?! Mais c'était scandaleux !

Hey, le vil serpent blond, rends moi mon fiston et courts emmerder tes propres gosses !

- Cher élèves, votre attention s'il vous plait.

La salle se fit soudain plus silencieuse. Dumbledore s'était levé et s'apprêtait à faire une annonce. Un grand sourire s'épanouissait sur ses lèvres.

- Le Préfet en Chef, James Potter m'a fait part d'une tradition installé à Poudlard depuis le début du prochain millénaire et qui s'exécute à chaque rentrée. Comme le fait d'avoir fait un voyage dans le temps ne doit en rien changé leurs habitudes, je convie tout les élèves à participer à cette tradition.

Je coulais un regard vers James et Gaby. Celui-ci semblait plutôt fière de lui, alors que sa sœur avait l'air d'avoir peur de comprendre.

- Celle-ci se nomme " Chasse et Gages " . D'après ce que m'a rapporté Mr Potter, cette tradition invite à chasser tout les élèves d'une maison nommée au préalable, et d'attraper à l'aide de sorts et de ruses anodines leurs représentants. Cette année, il semblerait que ce soit au tour des Gryffondor d'être pris en chasse par les trois autres maisons. Comme il est treize heure moins cinq, je propose donc à ses élèves de leur laisser cinq minutes d'avance avant que les autres élèves puissent les prendre en chasse. Bien sûr, suite à ça, tous les cours de l'après-midi sont annulés, cela vous fera réviser vos sorts. Il est bien entendu évident que les Gryffondor n'ont pas le droit de se réfugier dans leurs dortoirs. Bien, je crois que nous pouvons commencer. Chers élèves, bonne chance.

Un silence éloquent suivi cette tirade alors que Dumbledore se rasseyait. En fait, tous regardaient fixement James, dans l'attente certainement de plus amples explications.

Ce fut Gabrielle qui parla la première.

- Euh, je crois que James n'a toujours pas digérer le coup du fumier de l'année dernière, alors je crois qu'on ne va pas s'attarder plus longtemps, hein Sarah ? Dit Gabrielle, en s'écartant prudemment de son frère.

Puis elle sauta sur Thomas qu'elle attrapa par le col de la chemise et suivi Sarah qui courait déjà hors de la Grande Salle. Bon nombre d'élèves habillé en rouge et or faisait de même.

- Harry, je te conseillerais de faire de même. Il vaut mieux que tu te mettes à courir pour échapper à celles et ceux qui voudraient t'attraper.

- Pourquoi donc ? Dis-je alors que Malefoy sortait un truc du genre " Qui voudrait attraper Potter ?! "

- Parce que tout ceux qui attraperont un Gryffondor pourront lui demander de faire ce qu'il veut pendant une durée de vingt quatre heures à compter de ce soir, dix-neuf heures.

Un sourire sadique s'étalait sur les lèvres de James et je ne m'étonnais pas du tout qu'il est pu atterrir à Serpentard. Puis je croisais le regard calculateur de Malefoy sur moi, et compris que malgré sa précédente phrase, il participerait à la chasse et que je serais certainement son plus gros gibier.

Je ne me fis pas prier, attrapais mon sac en bandoulière, le faisait passer par dessus ma tête, et attrapais Ron et Hermione pour qu'ils me suivent.

Hors de question de laisser une chance à Malefoy de me mettre la grappin dessus. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait me demander de faire !

Je courais hors de la grande salle et me cachais derrière une tapisserie, accompagné de Ron et d'Hermione.

- A votre avis, c'est vrai ce que James a dit ? Demandais-je aux deux autres, en chuchotant.

- Certainement, me répondit Hermione sur le même ton. Autrement, le jeu ne s'appellerait pas " Chasse et Gages " .

- Mouais, logique.

- Tu as vu comment Malefoy t'as regardé ? Me souffla Ron.

- Ouais, et j'ai pas l'attention de me faire attraper par cet imbécile. Je ne veux pas savoir quel genre de gages il serait capable de me faire faire. J'ai bien l'intention de l'éviter jusqu'à ce soir.

- Lui, et tous les autres élèves, me dit Hermione.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Ron.

- Parce que les trois maisons participent, et qu'avec sa notoriété, Harry va avoir pas mal de filles à ses trousses.

J'étouffais un juron. Elle avait parfaitement raison. Depuis près de six mois, j'avais remarqué un changement notable dans le comportement de certaines personnes envers moi. Plus particulièrement les filles. Quand j'avais interrogé Hermione sur le pourquoi du comment, elle m'avait regardé comme si j'étais un abruti fini et m'avais répondu que le fait que je me sois étoffé et que j'avais troqué mes lunettes contre une paire de lentilles m'avait rendu plus attirant que jamais. Résultat : mon fan-club était de plus en plus populaire.

Ça m'avait drôlement fait rire de voir toute ces filles me lorgner du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle n'avait pas ce qui fallait pour les rendre attirante à mes yeux. Aujourd'hui encore, je me demandais ce qu'elles pouvaient bien me trouver, malgré les explications d'Hermione.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, en même temps que l'horloge qui sonnait treize heures. Le temps étaient passé trop vite, et nous n'étions pas assez cachés. Nous étions encore trop près de la Grande Salle.

- Moi, je m'occupe de la belette féminine, entendis-je dire une voix.

- Ah bon et pourquoi ? Dit la voix traînante, et reconnaissable entre toute, de Malefoy.

- Pourquoi ? Simplement parce qu'elle me plait bien, et que d'après ce que j'ai pu soutirer à Zachary, ce serait sa mère. Autant commencer maintenant.

- Toi alors, tu changeras jamais. Tu sautes sur tout ce qui bouge.

Je retins Ron, aidé par Hermione, qui voulait certainement faire taire l'interlocuteur de Malefoy. Si je mettais tout les indices bout à bout, Malefoy parlait à Blaise Zabini et ce dernier sera marié à Ginny dans un futur proche. Difficile d'imaginer un Sang-Pur épouser une Weasley, vu comment ils les considéraient !

- Je ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge ! Seulement sur ce qui me plait, et tu ne peux pas nier qu'elle s'est drôlement embelli avec les années. Et puis, j'aime les femmes avec du caractère et je me souviens du maléfice de Chauve-Furie qu'elle t'avait lancé à la fin de notre 5ème année.

- Évitons de raviver les mauvais souvenir, veux-tu ?

Un ricanement lui répondit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? Si vous voulez attraper un Gryffondor, va falloir se bouger, ils sont coriaces les salauds ! Dit une voix enjouée que je reconnus comme étant celle de Zachary Zabini.

- Tiens, tu tombes bien Zach, ton père vient de m'apprendre une nouvelle incroyable. Ta mère est Ginny Weasley ?

- Euh . . .

Un simple silence gêné suivi la question de Malefoy. Apparemment, le jeune Zabini ne savait pas quoi répondre.

- Effectivement, Ginevra Zabini est bel et bien sa mère, fit la voix posé de James. Une femme très charmante d'ailleurs.

- James, je croyais qu'on ne devait rien révéler.

- Il n'y a rien de grave à le dire, il l'avait déjà deviner.

- Et si, moi je parlais de ton père.

- Tout le monde sait qui c'est. Je te signale que je porte son nom.

- Je voulais parler de ton _second _père.

- Second père ?!

Les deux cris incrédules avaient fusés immédiatement après la révélation choc de Zach.

Nota Bene pour plus tard : penser à tuer Zach pour avoir dit ça devant des Serpentard, qui plus est Malefoy.

- Zach, si tu fais ça, Gaby t'étripes, t'étrangles, t'arraches les yeux et les ongles, et donne ce qui reste à bouffer au calamar géant, fit la voix toujours aussi posé de James.

- T'es sûr que ta sœur ne devrait pas plutôt être à Serpentard ? Demanda la voix ironique de Zabini.

- Elle est très bien à Gryffondor, merci.

La voix froide ne laissa place à aucune objection. James avait l'air de beaucoup tenir au statut Gryffondorien de sa sœur.

- Tout ça c'est bien beau, mais moi j'ai mieux. J'ai cru comprendre que Potter était _gay _?!

Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre Malefoy ! Je suis homo, si je veux d'abord ! Je n'ai pas, en plus, besoin de ton autorisation.

- Zach, je serais toi, je ferais gaffe à mes fesses. Quand Gaby va te choper, ça va faire des étincelles !

Bizarrement, j'eu l'impression que James étaient plutôt heureux quand il dit ça.

BAM !

Je tournais la tête si vite que je faillis me faire un torticolis. Le bruit, très _discret_, venait du fait que Ron s'était casser la gueule par terre.

Une lumière vive passa par l'ouverture de la tapisserie, m'éblouissant au passage. Ron s'était bien étalé par terre, les quatre fers en l'air, et Hermione s'était agenouillé auprès de lui pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, devinez ce que j'ai trouvé.

Je me tournais vers la tapisserie d'où venait apparaître la gueule d'amour de Malefoy. Il nous regardait, épaulé au chambranle de l'ouverture, un rictus amusé au coin des lèvres. Derrière lui, je pouvais voir Zabini, Zach et James.

- C'est pas beau d'écouter aux portes, Potter.

- C'est toi qui t'es arrêté là pour discuter, je n'écoutais donc pas aux portes.

- T'as de la chance, Drago, pas besoin de courir pour attraper Potter, dit Zabini.

Mon intuition se confirma, il avait bien l'intention de me pourchasser.

Je fixais Malefoy et fut surpris de le voir me mater en réfléchissant.

- Sors, Potter, fit-il finalement en s'écartant légèrement du passage.

Interloqué, je ne bougeais pas. Il me permettait de m'échapper, alors qu'il aurait pu faire de moi ce qu'il voulait pendant vingt quatre heures ?!

- Ne te méprends pas, je n'abandonne pas. Seulement, ce sera plus amusant de te pourchasser et de t'attraper. Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser toi et moi.

J'échangeais un coup d'œil perplexe avec Ron et Hermione, et m'avançais vers la sortie.

- Je veux bien, mais tu bloques le passage.

Il s'écarta légèrement, et je compris avec un soupir qu'il ne se déplacerait pas plus. Je passais donc quand même, en le frôlant au passage. Nos corps étaient si proches que je pouvais sentir son odeur corporelle, légèrement musqué. Il ne me lâcha pas des yeux durant tout le temps que je sortais. Une fois fait, je fis un signe d'adieu de la main à mes deux amis et partis en courant.

Malefoy voulait jouer à ça ? Soit.

Mais il ferait bien ne pas oublier qui était le plus fort à ce jeu . . .

* * *

_Alors à votre avis, comment va se dérouler le jeu Chasse et Gages ? Qui attrapera qui ? De quels genres seront les gages ? Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous pourriez bien imaginer . . . faites-moi part de vos suggestions, et je retiendrais peut-être l'une d'entre elles pour le gage de Ron ou Hermione ! ;) Avec votre aimable autorisation, bien sûr . . . :)_

_Bye à toutes et gros kissou !_


	6. Chasse et

_

* * *

Bonjour à toutes ! _

_Vous avez bien mangé/dormi/étudié/rigolé/ou-n'importe-quoi-d'autre-que-vous-ayez-fait ? Moi aussi, ça tombe bien ! _

_Alors je vous laisse avec une jolie - toute - petite partie de chasse. Mais vraiment toute petite, hein ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Chasse . . .**

Je me planquais derrière une statue. Cela faisait déjà deux heures que j'essayais tant bien que mal d'échapper à Malefoy. Jamais je n'aurais pu penser qu'il était aussi coriace, le salaud ! Il ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle, et à chaque fois je le voyais arriver à temps pour pouvoir quitter ma cachette. Si seulement j'avais ma cape d'invisibilité ou la carte du Maraudeur, ça me faciliterait la tâche !

J'entendis un bruit de pas en provenance du couloir et retenais ma respiration. Depuis deux heures qu'il me courait après, je reconnaissais son pas. Une façon aussi nonchalante et aristocratique de marcher, ça ne pouvait être que lui. J'arrêtais de respirer parce que j'étais sûr qu'il pouvait m'entendre. Autrement, comment faisait-il pour me trouver aussi rapidement à chaque fois ?

- Potter ?

Ah, parce que tu crois que je vais te répondre, abruti !

- Excuse-moi, est-ce que tu as vu mon papa ?

Ah zut ! C'était Thomas. C'était à lui que Malefoy s'était adressé. Tiens d'ailleurs, pourquoi Thomas me cherchait ? Et comment Malefoy a su que c'était mon fils ????

- Il est derrière la statue de la vieille sorcière, là-bas.

Mais c'était pas vrai ! Au nom de Merlin, comment il faisait ?!

Vu que j'étais découvert, je sortis de ma cachette, avec une moue bougonne. Il m'avait trouvé trop facilement. Comment il faisait, à la fin ?!

- Tu me cherches Thomas ?

Malefoy et le petit brun se tournèrent vers moi. Ma Némésis s'autorisa un sourire en coin vainqueur et il adopta une pose fière et magistrale alors qu'il était doucement penché sur mon fils deux secondes auparavant.

Je m'intéressais à Thomas et lui adressais un sourire pour l'encourager à me parler. Mais étrangement, il paraissait plus intéressé par Malefoy qu'il ne cessait de dévorer du regard, les yeux ronds.

- Thomas ? L'interpellais-je doucement, alors que Malefoy remarquait de quel façon mon fils le regardait.

Mon interpellation sembla le réveiller, il vira au rouge cramoisi, puis il vint se cacher derrière moi, enfouissant son visage dans ma robe.

Interloqué, je ne pouvais que le regarder faire. Gabrielle n'avait pas tort, il était d'une timidité hors du commun. Malheureusement, si le Harry du futur savait y faire, moi pas du tout.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Thomas ? Lui demandais-je doucement, en m'agenouillant devant lui.

Il me regarda timidement en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, puis il m'attrapa par le cou.

Interloqué, je ne sus pas quoi faire sur le moment, puis je resserrais mes bras autour de lui. Il ne quémandait rien de plus qu'un câlin, chose que j'étais plus qu'heureux de lui donner.

Au moment où je le serrais contre moi, je sentis un doux frisson me traverser le corps. Cet enfant faisait passer tant de sentiments dans ce geste que j'en étais tout bouleversé. Aucun doute qu'il était mon fils, je le sentais jusqu'au fond de mes tripes.

Je fermais les yeux, savourant ce moment unique entre tous. C'était la première fois que je serrais quelqu'un de ma famille contre moi. Ca ne m'était encore jamais arrivé, tout du moins, pas que je m'en souvienne. Thomas m'offrait la plus belle chose que l'on puisse m'offrir au jour d'aujourd'hui, certainement sans le savoir.

- Quel tableau touchant, railla une voix derrière moi.

J'en avais oublié l'autre abruti de Malefoy. On pouvait toujours compter sur lui pour gâcher les plus beaux moments de ma vie.

Je m'écartais de Thomas à contre cœur et lui souris à travers les larmes que je sentais perler au coin de mes yeux. Ce n'était franchement pas le moment de pleurer, surtout devant Malefoy, alors je passais une main discrète sur mes yeux et demandais à Thomas :

- Pourquoi me cherchais-tu ?

Il me sourit et me répondit :

- Gaby te cherche. Apparemment, elle veut te parler. Elle m'a dit de te trouver et d'attendre que tu ais été trouvé pour te dire d'aller la rejoindre dans la salle commune.

- Bon d'accord, je te suis.

Thomas prit un visage déconfit et baissa la tête.

- Je suis désolé, fit-il du bout des lèvres, je t'ai fait perdre.

- Non, ce n'est rien, assurais-je, de toute façon, Malefoy m'aurait trouvé, et j'en avais marre de me planquer.

J'interceptais un haussement de sourcils étonné de la part dudit Malefoy et attrapais Thomas par le bras pour rejoindre notre salle commune.

- Où comptes-tu aller comme ça, Potter ?

La voix traînante et coléreuse de mon ennemi de toujours me fit m'arrêter et me retourner vers lui.

- Je retourne à ma salle commune comme je le viens de le dire, fis-je en résistant à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel devant l'évidence même de ma réponse.

- Tu sembles oublier, rétorqua-t-il en croisant les bras et en s'approchant de moi, que la chasse se termine par des gages. Autrement dit, je ne te quitte pas d'une semelle, Potter, jusqu'à ce que la durée des gages ait pris fin.

J'étouffais un juron bien senti et lui répondis :

- Et bien, tu devras attendre, parce que ma fille veut me voir, et que je compte bien aller la rejoindre. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un imbécile de Gryffondor, alors je ne me défilerai pas.

Je fis demi tour et repris mon chemin, mais m'arrêtais subitement en repensant à quelque chose.

- Puis, de toute façon Malefoy, fis-je sans me retourner, alors que Thomas s'arrêtait à côté de moi, James a dit que les gages commençaient ce soir à dix-neuf heures. Nous nous reverrons à cette occasion.

Je lui fis un signe de main dédaigneux et repartis en direction de la tour des Gryffondor.

Arrivé là, je cherchais Gaby du regard. Elle était calmement installée dans un fauteuil, les jambes passées par dessus l'accoudoir, et lisait un livre. Elle était seule dans la pièce.

Notre arrivée la tira de sa lecture, et elle nous fit signe de la rejoindre. Je m'installais dans le canapé, alors que Thomas rejoignait sa sœur et lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille. Ce qu'il lui dit sembla la ravir car un sourire espiègle s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

Puis, elle se tourna vers moi et dit :

- Désolé, je ne pensais pas que c'était Drago qui te pourchassait. Autrement, j'aurais attendu ce soir, au repas.

Je ne m'étonnais même pas qu'elle ait appelé Malefoy par son prénom. Après tout, vu que James le faisait, et qu'il y avait d'autres Malefoy à Poudlard à son époque, c'était plus simple pour les différencier. Certainement que je ferais pareil si je devais appeler les enfants de Malefoy.

- C'est pas grave, de toute façon, ça commençait à sérieusement à m'énerver ce jeu. J'en avais marre d'avoir à lui échapper. Surtout qu'il me trouvait avec une facilité déconcertante. A croire qu'il est légilimens.

Gaby eut un sourire et je lui demandais :

- Qui t'a attrapé ?

- Zach. En guise de revanche.

- Comment ça ?

Elle s'installa mieux et posa son bouquin sur la table basse entre nous, et fit signe à Thomas de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Le jeune garçon ne se fit pas prier et il en profita même pour se pelotonner contre moi. Conquis par son air de nounours affectueux, je passais un bras autour de ses épaules, et le serrais contre moi.

- L'année dernière, quand c'était au tour des Serpentards d'être poursuivis, Sarah et moi avons, disons, fait une blague douteuse en termes de gages. Ils n'ont pas apprécié et se vengeront ce soir. Rien de grave, je te rassure tout de suite. C'est seulement taquin, mais c'est généralement super honteux sur le coup.

Elle étouffa un petit rire, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en imaginant ce que ça pouvait être.

- Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as demandé de venir ?

- C'est très simple. Je voulais seulement savoir si je n'avais pas fait une gaffe monstrueuse, en parlant de la prophétie ce matin. Je ne m'en suis souvenue qu'après, mais tu n'en as pas encore parlé à Oncle Ron et Tante Hermy, n'est-ce pas ?

Je souris en entendant les termes de Gaby. Heureusement que les deux principaux intéressés n'étaient pas là pour entendre ça !

- Effectivement, ils ne savent rien. Bien que je crois qu'Hermione se doute de quelque chose, même si elle ne connaît pas le contenu de la prophétie.

- Ce serait un peu normal, t'en as parlé hier soir, et tout à l'heure on a empêché Sarah de faire une bêtise. Mais je pense que tu devrais leur parler. Après tout, à mon époque, ils sont au courant. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que tu le leur a dit, mais dans mon présent, ils le savaient bien avant la Bataille Finale.

- La Bataille Finale ?

Elle sembla momentanément indécise.

- Oui, hésita-t-elle. C'est comme ça que l'on nomme la bataille où tu as tué Voldemort.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce.

Inconsciemment, j'avais rapproché Thomas de moi. Je savais bien sûr qu'il était mort dans le présent de mes enfants, mais me l'entendre dire aussi clairement, et qu'on me dise que je l'avais véritablement achevé . . .

- Je suppose que tu ne me donneras pas plus de détails sur ce qui s'est passé ?

Gaby soupira.

- Non, Harry, je n'en ai pas le droit. Cela pourrait changer beaucoup de choses, et ce n'est pas conseillé.

J'opinais de la tête. Bien entendu, je m'y attendais.

- Et le nom de votre second père, tu ne me l'as pas donné ?

Une nouvelle fois, Gaby hésita, et elle lança un dôle de regard à son frère.

- En fait, ça ne servirait à rien que je te le dise, tu ne le connais pas encore, m'assura-t-elle.

- Ah.

Je fus déçu. J'aurais au moins aimé savoir ça. Mais de toute façon, vu l'âge des mes aînés, je ne devrais pas tarder à le rencontrer, pour pouvoir avoir le temps d'établir une confiance et un couple stable dans lequel faire des enfants.

- Au fait, comment c'est possible ?

- De quoi ?

- Que deux hommes puissent faire des enfants ?

- Ah ça ! C'est très simple, c'est une potion.

- Une potion ?

- Oui, une potion qui va être inventé d'ici quelques mois. Par le professeur Rogue d'ailleurs.

Je m'étouffais avec ma salive.

- Hein, mais . . . Pourquoi . . . Comment ?

- Pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un qu'il apprécie tout particulièrement.

- Qui ça ?

- Désolé, pas le droit de le dire.

- Je suppose que c'est Dumbledore, fis-je d'un ton convaincu.

- Non, ce n'est pas lui, fit-elle en se levant.

- Ah. Et où vas-tu ?

- Dans la Grande Salle. Quand on a été attrapé on est sensé y aller, et y rester jusqu'au soir avec celui qui nous a attrapé.

Je grognais, tout en me levant. Génial, j'allais passer tout mon après-midi avec Malefoy. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux.

Je sortis de la salle commune à la suite de Gaby, et Thomas m'attrapa la main. Il prit ensuite celle de sa sœur, et c'est ainsi que nous arrivâmes dans la Grande salle, où il n'y avait pas grand monde.

D'un simple coup d'œil, j'aperçu Malefoy, Zachary, James et Sarah, à la table des Serpentard. Dépité, mais pensant que je ne serais pas le seul Gryffondor de la table, je m'approchais d'eux. Malefoy m'accueillit avec un sourire vainqueur, qui se mua en une drôle de grimace quand son regard tomba sur ma main serrant fermement celle de Thomas.

- Regardez ça ! Petit papa Potter.

Je ne dis rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins. J'étais curieux de voir comment _papa _Malefoy s'en sortait avec ces trois monstres.

Je lâchais la main de Thomas, et m'assis face à Malefoy, alors que Gaby prenait position à côté de Sarah. D'ailleurs, James semblait particulièrement apprécié d'être assis en face d'elle.

Il y avait-il quelque chose entre ces deux-là ?

- James et moi savons déjà ce que l'on vous réserve, fit Zachary en se frottant les mains d'anticipation.

Je vis Sarah et Gaby échanger un coup d'œil anxieux, et me demandait ce que les deux Serpentard avaient bien pu inventer.

- Thomas, tu devrais rejoindre Carrie, c'est elle qui t'a attrapé, non ?

Thomas hocha de la tête, et partit en courant vers la table des Serdaigle, où il s'assit à côté d'une ravissante brunette, typée asiatique, bien qu'elle posséda des tâches de rousseur sur le bout de son nez. La jeune fille me rappelait quelqu'un.

- Gaby ?

- Oui, Harry.

- Dis moi, Carrie, je connais ces parents ?

Elle éclata de rire.

- Oui, tu les connais. Son père, c'est Georges Weasley et sa mère . . . Une ancienne conquête à toi, termina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je fronçais des sourcils.

Une ancienne conquête à moi ? Je ne voyais pas qui . . .

Ah bah si ! La ressemblance était frappante !

- Tu parles de Cho Chang ?

- Oui, même si nous nous la connaissons sous le nom de Cho Weasley.

Mon visage devait bien traduire mon état de surprise, car tous les visiteurs présents à la table éclatèrent de rire.

- Allez, c'est pas la mer à boire oncle 'Ry, de toute façon, tu es gay !

Oncle 'Ry ?!

C'était Zachary qui m'avait appelé comme ça. De la part de lui . . . Mais il était vrai que sa mère était Ginny.

- Ta mère et Zabini sont réellement ensemble ? Fis-je avec un air pas convaincu du tout.

- Les Serpentard aussi sont de bonnes relations, Potter.

- On t'a pas sonné, Malefoy !

- Un peu de respect, tu es à ma table je te rappelle.

- Ca peut encore changer, je n'aime pas l'odeur nauséabonde qui y stagne.

- C'est seulement dû ta présence.

- Ah bon, je pensais que c'était plutôt à cause de la tienne de présence.

- TEMPS MORT !

Malefoy et moi nous tournèrent vers Gaby, un brin étonnés. Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous voulait à hurler comme ça ?!

- Pas de dispute, tant que nous sommes à cette table. Je vous signale que vous allez devoir y rester ensemble pendant encore quelques heures, alors pitié, ne vous disputez pas.

Nous échangeâmes un dernier regard haineux, puis finalement nous tûmes.

Elle avait raison, si on continuait ainsi, le repas allait être exécrable.

- Père !

Un jeune homme blond aux yeux couleur orage, réplique exacte de Malefoy s'avança vers nous. Je devinais que c'était son fils aîné, âgé d'approximativement quinze ans.

Il s'assit à côté de Malefoy, et me lança un regard ambigu. Il me toisait ou semblait curieux de savoir ce que je faisais là ?

- Potter ?

Pourquoi m'appelait-il alors que je le regardais ?

Ah mais, c'était vrai, je n'étais plus le seul Potter dans la place.

- Quoi ? Fit Gaby, en se tournant vers lui, interrompant ainsi sa discussion avec Sarah.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Dit-il en faisant un signe de la tête dans ma direction.

- Ton père l'a attrapé, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule dédaigneux, avant de retourner à ses occupations.

Je vis le jeune Malefoy hausser un sourcil aristocratique, et je ne pus m'empêcher de le comparer à Malefoy père. En tout point identique à lui !

- Tu es plus chétif que dans mon présent, fit le fils Malefoy.

Je le fusillais du regard, alors que Malefoy semblait sur le point d'embrasser son fils pour lui avoir donné la joie d'entendre un truc pareil.

Je n'étais pas très sûr d'avoir envie de rester à cette table une seconde de plus.

- Harry !

Je me retournais pour voir Ginny s'avancer vers nous, suivi de près par Zabini. Elle s'installa à côté de moi, et Zabini s'assit en face d'elle, à côté de Malefoy.

- Où sont Ron et Hermione ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Aucune idée. Sans doute encore en train d'essayer d'échapper à leurs poursuivants.

- Qui t'a attrapé ?

- Malefoy, dis-je sombrement en piquant un pain au chocolat dans un plat non loin de moi.

Ginny étouffa un sourire et me dit :

- Allez, c'est pas bien grave. Il va te faire subir un gage que tu n'oublieras pas de si tôt et tu te vengeras en le battant à plate couture au prochain match de Quidditch, comme d'habitude !

Je lui fis un sourire resplendissant.

Merci Ginny, pour savoir me remonter le moral aussi bien !

Fais gaffe, Malefoy à ce que tu vas me donner, je me vengerai après !

- A ton avis, tu crois qu'on peut aller lui parler ?

- Tu veux que Père nous étripe ou quoi ?

- Mais j'ai envie d'aller lui parler !

Je me retournai spour voir qu'elles étaient les deux filles qui parlaient dans mon dos.

C'était les jumelles de Malefoy. Elles me regardaient craintivement, serrées l'une contre l'autre. Je leur souris pour les rassurer.

Et elles me sourirent en retour, en me sautant dessus.

- Je peux avoir un autographe ? Demandèrent-elles à l'unisson, l'une s'accrochant à mon cou, l'autre à ma taille.

Je coulais un regard interdit vers Malefoy et vit avec plaisir qu'il venait de prendre une couleur verdâtre. Voir ses filles réagir ainsi, ça lui faisait un sale coup au moral !

- Narcissa, Jennifer, lâchez le s'il vous plait. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous lui demandez un autographe, fit Gaby en coulant un regard perçant sur les jumelles.

L'une des deux répondit :

- Ce n'est pas pour nous, c'est pour Mathéo. Il y tient à son autographe !

- Vous ne lui avez pas dit qu'il perdait son temps ? Demanda James.

- Si, mais il insistait, répondit la seconde jumelle. Alors on lui a dit qu'on essaierait.

Je vis les quatre adolescents secouer la tête avec dépit, et je jetais un coup d'œil à ceux de ma génération. Tout autant que moi, ils ne suivaient rien à la discussion.

- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est à _vous_, que Mathéo demande un autographe à Potter ? Demanda Zabini.

Les jumelles se lancèrent un regard hésitant, avant de se tourner de concert vers leurs aînés.

Gaby soupira.

- Bon de toute façon, vous le saurez bien tôt ou tard, alors.

Elle se tourna vers moi et Malefoy et nous dit :

- Dans notre présent, vous ne vous entendez pas de la même manière que aujourd'hui. Vous êtes, comment dire, moins ennemis.

Je jetais un regard perdu vers Malefoy, m'attendant à le voir aussi paumé que moi, mais j'eus la surprise de le voir doucement sourire à Gabrielle.

- Comment ça, moins ennemis ? Demanda Ginny.

- Bah déjà, répondit Zach, toi et papa vous êtes ensembles. Forcément, ça rapproche. Lors des grandes fêtes avec mamie Molly, Drago est présent.

J'eus un froncement de sourcils.

Malefoy acceptait la compagnie des Weasley ?!

Ouhlà, il y avait un truc qui ne tournait pas rond, là !

- Mamie Molly ? Ma mère ?! S'écria Ginny.

Puis, elle se tourna vers Zabini.

- Tu accepterais sans broncher de côtoyer mes parents ? Demanda-t-elle, abasourdie.

Zabini eu l'air offensé et répondit :

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis à Serpentard, que je suis forcément un futur Mangemort ! N'est-ce pas Dray ?

Dray ?! C'était qui ça ?

- La ferme, Blaise, répondit Malefoy en ne daignant même pas jeter un coup d'œil à son ami.

- Oh arrête, Dray ! Continua le jeune homme. On sait tous ici que tu as des enfants, ça veut bien dire qu'à un moment ou un autre, t'as fait quelque chose qui leur a prouvé que tu n'es pas un Mangemort. Ca sert rien de te cacher.

- Je confirme !

La phrase fut prononcée par sept personnes.

Oui, oui, sept personnes ! Gabrielle, James, Zach, Sarah et les trois enfants de Malefoy, Maxime, Narcissa et Jennifer si je ne me trompais pas.

Mais j'étais quand même bien perdu. J'avais compris que Dray, c'était Malefoy - pas besoin d'être un génie non plus - et que _apparemment_, Malefoy ne serait pas un Mangemort dans un avenir plus ou moins proche.

- Vous confirmez quoi, au juste ? Demanda Ginny, alors que Malefoy semblait très intéressé par le bois de la table.

- Que Drago Malefoy n'a jamais été un Mangemort. Il a œuvré du côté de Potter ! Dit Maxime d'un ton claironnant, alors que son père palissait à vue d'œil.

Je lui jetais d'ailleurs un coup d'œil curieux, avant de tourner mon regard vers Gabrielle pour lui demander si tout cela était vrai.

J'eus à peine croisé son regard qu'elle hocha la tête.

Malefoy, pas un Mangemort ? Malefoy qui allait se battre de notre côté ? Était-ce vrai ?

Je me tournais vers lui, mais il avait déjà repris une discussion avec Blaise, ne me permettant pas de l'interroger. Pourtant, je remarquais que son regard prenait bien soin de ne pas se poser sur moi, ni de me survoler.

Alors, c'était vrai ?

* * *

_Chapitre prochain : Les gages ! Mouhahaha ( rire jubilant ) _

_**Harry, sentant poindre la migraine colossale** : Mon Dieu, je le sens mal, très mal . . . _

_**Draco, souriant sadiquement et se frottant les mains** : Mais non, mais non . . . _

_A la semaine prochaine les filles ! _

_Kissou_


	7. Gages !

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Me voilà de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre que vous attendez avec impatience, car vous voulez connaître les gages qui ont étés donnés. Je ne vous fais pas languir plus longtemps. _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : . . . Gages !**

-Votre attention, s'il vous plait !

Je me retournais vers Dumbledore qui était debout derrière la longue table de professeurs et réclamait notre attention, alors que nous venions tout juste de se servir dans les plats qui venaient d'apparaître.

Inutile de préciser que nous étions toujours à la table des Serpentard, nos fesses ne s'étant pas levées depuis que nous étions arrivés. Le seul changement notable avait été l'arrivée de Ron et Hermione, respectivement attrapé par Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott. Et contre toute attente, l'après-midi s'était plutôt bien passé, surtout grâce aux plaisanteries des voyageurs et aux questions continuelles auxquelles ils refusaient la plupart du temps de répondre.

Applaudissements particuliers pour le moment où Gabrielle avait appris que Zach avait dit à Zabini et Malefoy que j'étais gay. Comme l'avait prédit James - je m'étonnais d'ailleurs encore du fait que ce n'avait pas été une métaphore - les fesses de Zach avaient fait des étincelles, au plus grand bonheur de la plupart des Griffons, mais aussi des enfants Malefoy. Durant ce laps de temps, j'avais découvert que, bien que Maxime ressemblait fortement à son père, les jumelles, elles, étaient différentes et avaient un caractère plus proche de ce qu'on attendait d'un rouge et or, plutôt que d'un Serpentard. C'était bien sûr sans compter leur verve envers les gens qu'elles n'aimaient pas et autant dire que bon nombre de Poufsouffle avaient eus la peur de leur vie. J'étais toujours étonné du fait que mes enfants et ceux de Malefoy se côtoyaient s'en chercher à s'entretuer, et leur complicité sautait aux yeux, de même qu'avec les enfants Weasley ou Zabini. D'ailleurs, Zabini père était un gars qui payait à être connu. Il avait un langage cru et un sens de l'humour défrisant, s'attirant le regard rêveur de Ginny.

- Bien. Maintenant que le jeu est terminé et avant que vous n'orientiez toute votre attention à votre dîner, je tiens à préciser deux ou trois petites choses concernant les gages. Tout d'abord, sachez qu'ils seront sévèrement contrôlés par les professeurs, et que nous ne tolérerons aucun incident. Ensuite, aux élèves de la maison Gryffondor, tout ceci n'est qu'un jeu alors je vous conseille fortement de ne pas penser aux représailles, ou cela fera perdre des points à votre maison. Enfin, pour toutes réclamations, adressez vous aux professeurs ou aux Préfets en Chef quelle que soit leurs époques d'origines. Et aussi, vous avez à partir de maintenant, vingt-quatre heures pour déposer la teneur de vos gages et la personne à qui il est destiné sur un morceau de parchemin que vous déposerez dans une boite qui sera laissée à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Les professeurs et moi-même, vérifieront que les gages sont acceptables et les redistribueront demain soir après le dîner. Sur ce, chers élèves, je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

Tout le monde retourna à son repas, moi le premier. J'avais une faim de loup et mes quelques grignotages de la journée ne m'avaient pas vraiment calé l'estomac.

A côté de moi, une discussion étonnante avait lieu entre Narcissa et Jennifer.

- Non, non, non, non ! Les meilleurs ce sont ceux au citron.

- Pas d'accord du tout ! Ce sont ceux à l'orange les meilleurs, et puis, on ne les voit pas.

Au bout de dix minutes comme ça, je ne savais toujours pas de quoi est-ce qu'elles pouvaient bien causer. J'avais dans la vague idée qu'elles puissent discuter bonbon, mais je croyais bien que si c'était le cas, j'en serais légèrement inquiet.

Je gardais donc une oreille sur leur discussion sans issue, tout en me concentrant sur mes lasagnes qui me faisaient saliver d'envie depuis mon assiette.

- Et si on demandait à Dumbledore son avis sur la question ?

J'avalai de travers ma bouchée de pâtes rouge et n'eus la vie sauve que grâce à un tapotement secourable de Ginny dans mon dos.

- Quoi ?! Crossai-je envers Gaby qui venait de parler et avait causé mon quasi étouffement.

- Bah oui, me répondit-elle, en avalant à son tour une généreuse part de son plat de résistance identique au mien. J'en ai marre d'entendre Cissy et Jenny déblatérer sur lequel est le meilleur, alors le meilleur moyen de départager c'est de demander son avis à Dumbledore.

Je fermai les yeux trente secondes et les rouvris, espérant que j'avais eu une hallucination auditive.

Mais quand je rencontras les prunelles de ma fille, je fus bien obligé d'accepter l'entière vérité : elle avait bel et bien l'intention d'aller interroger le professeur Dumbledore sur un truc aussi inutile que les bonbons - si c'était bien de ça dont parlaient les jumelles.

Gaby se leva de table sous les regards curieux de l'assemblée. Même les Serpentard de ma génération la regardait avec des yeux ronds, s'avancer entre les tables de Poufsouffle et de Serpentard vers Dumbledore qui semblait en pleine discussion avec le professeur McGonagall.

Je la vis se pencher légèrement en avant et parler avec le directeur. Il eut un immense sourire et il lui répondit, visiblement heureux de pouvoir le faire. Elle revint à la table, sous nos regards toujours aussi curieux, bien qu'abasourdis pour certain. Elle n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à aller le déranger !

- Il dit que sans contexte, ce sont les citrons les meilleur.

- OUAIS !

Narcissa s'était levée et avait crié ce cri de la victoire en tapant des deux points sur la table, puis avait tendu une main vers sa jumelle, assise en face d'elle.

- Tu me dois deux Gallions, Jenny !

- Ils sont dans ma chambre, grommela l'intéressée, visiblement pas contente d'avoir perdu son pari.

J'haussai les sourcils, très étonné par ces deux petits bouts de femmes.

Elles étaient très très différente de l'idée que je me faisais des filles Malefoy.

Je passai outre cette étrangeté et retombai dans mon assiette. Ca m'intéressait déjà beaucoup plus.

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT !

Ca, c'était Gaby qui venait de recracher son jus de citrouille.

- HEY !

Tout de suite suivi par Zach qui avait tout reçu dans la tronche et s'essuyait avec une grimace de dégoût.

- MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!

La plupart des gens de la table qui éclataient de rire à la vue de la scène.

Inutile de préciser que j'en faisais partie et que la plupart des Serpentard restaient de glace . . . Encore que Zabini avait une drôle de fossette sur la joue et on avait l'impression qu'il se retenait de rire, ce qui était loin d'être le cas des Gryffondor.

- C'est hors de question, James ! Fit la charmante voix courroucée de Gabrielle.

- C'est le gage, Gaby, tu n'as pas le choix.

Gabrielle fusilla son jumeau du regard et grinça :

- Fais gaffe, James, ne me pousse à bout. Tu oublies que je suis ta sœur.

Seul un sourire en coin lui répondit, et je remarquais que Sarah était étrangement pâle. Quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer ?

Je relevais la tête, cherchant des yeux quelqu'un qui pourrait m'expliquer, mais les rares personnes à qui j'aurais pu demander, semblaient aussi surprise que moi. Seul Malefoy, face à moi, semblait plus intéressé par son assiette que par ce qui se déroulait autour de lui.

Ce fut avec mauvaise grâce que je décidai de lui demander si il connaissait la réponse au pourquoi de ce qu'il se passait.

- Malefoy ?

Un regard mi-étonné, mi-blasé, me parvint. Je n'en tins pas compte.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre James et Gaby, là ? Demandais-je en essayant de parler plus fort que les quatre amis qui semblaient se disputer et en désaccord sur un sujet.

Il jeta un coup d'œil amusé aux quatre adolescents et me répondit :

- Les filles ne sont pas d'accord avec le gage que leur ont trouvé les garçons.

- Qui consiste en . . . ?

- Gabrielle et Weasley doivent danser sur une chanson en plein milieu de la Grande Salle.

Je fis la moue.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi elles font autant de bruit pour si peu. Ce n'est qu'une chanson après tout.

Malefoy eut un rictus bizarre, comme si il s'empêchait de sourire.

- Aurais-je oublié de préciser que la chanson en question doit avoir une connotation sexuelle ?

Je me fixais, ma fourchette à deux centimètres de ma bouche grande ouverte.

- Potter, la vue plongeante que j'ai sur tes amygdales ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde.

Je refermais la bouche avec un regard tueur pour le blond peroxydé face à moi et me tournais vers James.

- T'as pas intérêt à donner ce genre de gages à ta sœur, m'écriai-je, en le menaçant de ma fourchette.

Il me regarda avec un sourire goguenard et dit :

- C'est pas moi qui lui est donné ce gage, c'est Zach. Moi, je l'ai donné à Sarah.

Je passais par dessus le cri étranglé de Ron au bout de table et me tournais vers Zabini.

- Zabini, veux-tu bien dire . . .

- Appelle moi Blaise.

- Hein ?!

Le con ! Il m'avait coupé la chique !

- Tu m'as très bien compris. Appelle moi Blaise, _Harry_.

Bon ok. Légèrement bizarre, mais ok.

- Comme tu voudras, _Blaise_. Donc, je disais, veux tu bien dire à ton fils de trouver un autre gage pour Gaby ? S'il te plait ?

Il me fit le même sourire que James trois secondes auparavant et lança un coup d'œil en direction de nos enfants avant de dire :

- Non.

- Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?!

- Le gage n'a rien de dégradant, et ce n'est pas à nous de choisir, mais aux professeurs, me dit-il avec un calme olympien. Si ils jugent qu'il n'est pas bien, ils leur en feront choisir un autre.

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler, mais retournai finalement à mon assiette, ne trouvant rien à objecter.

Il avait raison.

Je grognais. Je n'aimais pas quand les Serpentard avaient raison.

- Et toi, Dray ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas donner comme gage à notre Potter préféré ?

Je relevas la tête sur un Malefoy totalement impassible, qui se servait une généreuse part de tarte aux fruits. Puis un sourire en coin apparut à la commissure de ses lèvres et il dit :

- Surprise, Blaise, surprise !

Il me jeta un regard vainqueur et je soupirai, vaincu.

Ca ne sentait pas bon pour moi tout ça, pas bon du tout !

Ì

- MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!

Je relevais la tête, étonné.

L'éclat de rire avait fusé au beau milieu de la Grande Salle, en plein dîner, alors que nous attendions tous avec plus ou moins d'impatience les résultats des gages. Nous en étions toujours au plat de résistance et il nous restait certainement encore autour d'une demi-heure à patienter.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prends ? Fit la voix d'Hermione en regardant l'émetteur du rire qui avait figé la Grande Salle.

Pour information, c'était Blaise qui riait à s'en péter les côtes. Il était avachi sur la table des Serpentard, face à un Malefoy qui avait un petit sourire plein de suffisance que j'avais envie de lui faire bouffer.

J'aurais bien aimé savoir ce qu'on lui avait dit pour qu'il rigole jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Comme si je pouvais le savoir, Mione.

Avec un haussement d'épaule désinvolte, je retournai à mon repas.

Mais à peine eus-je le temps de tenter d'attraper une part de tarte à la mélasse, que les mets disparurent des plats et un silence profond s'installa.

Bon bah, pas si profond que ça parce que Blaise essayait toujours de ne pas s'étouffer de rire.

- Le gages vont être répartis, murmura Gabrielle un peu plus loin sur la table, avec un teint légèrement palot.

Je me tournai alors à mon tour vers Dumbledore qui s'était levé.

- Chers élèves, voilà maintenant le moment de prendre note des gages qui ont été confiés à nos chers Gryffondor. Je dois avouer que j'ai été agréablement surpris de ne pas avoir eu à annuler certains d'entre eux et d'apercevoir que tous autant que vous êtes, avez imaginé des gages on ne peut plus . . . Inventifs. Sur ce, je laisse découvrir à nos camarades de classe les gages qui leur ont été assignés.

Dumbledore fit un geste de la main et des morceaux de parchemin apparurent dans toutes les assiettes. Certains se ruèrent dessus, histoire d'abréger le supplice, mais, tout comme Ron et Hermione, je n'étais pas spécialement pressé de savoir ce que m'avait réservé Malefoy.

Maman, j'ai peur !

J'inspirai un bon goût et dépliai le morceau de parchemin. Une écriture fine et aristocratique que je devinai être celle de Malefoy me sauta aux yeux. Pourquoi il écrivait mieux que moi ce vil serpent ?!

Je pris donc note de mon gage.

_Mr Drago Malefoy, donne à Mr Harry Potter, le gage suivant : il devra passer une semaine entière dans la maison Serpentard, à vivre comme un vrai Serpentard, manger à leur table, dormir dans leur dortoir, partager leur salle commune, suivre leur cours et porter leur uniforme._

Mon cri d'horreur se coinça quelque part entre mes poumons et mes lèvres, et je me sentis pâlir affreusement.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Ce n'était pas vrai ! C'était sûrement un cauchemar et j'allai me réveiller très rapidement ! Oui, oui, c'était ça ! Allez, Ryry', on se réveille et plus vite que ça !

Je me pinçai l'intérieur du coude et poussai une exclamation de douleur.

Et merde ! Je ne rêvais absolument pas !

- Harry ?

Je relevai lentement la tête, les yeux exorbités vers une Hermione qui me regardait, plus qu'inquiète.

- Est-ce que . . . Ton gage . . . Est-ce qu'il est si terrible que ça ?

Je lui tendis d'une main tremblante mon parchemin, sous l'œil curieux des autres élèves. Tous avaient hâte de savoir ce que Malefoy m'avait donné comme gage, vu qu'ils connaissaient tous notre rivalité. Quand ils avaient su que c'était lui qui m'avait attrapé, les couloirs n'avaient plus été parcourus que par les rumeurs du gage que je pourrais avoir.

Mais tous ce que les élèves avaient pus imaginer étaient bien loin de _ça _!

- Oh ! Harry . . .

Hermione me regarda avec une ombre de sourire désolé alors que Ron lui arrachait le parchemin des mains et le lisait à son tour, palissant un peu plus à chaque mot.

- Il . . . S'étrangla mon meilleur ami. Il peut pas . . . Il a pas le droit . . . Comment Dumbledore peut-il laisser faire un gage tel que celui-ci ?!

- Tu sais, Ron, fit Hermione sur un ton d'impartialité, techniquement, ce gage n'a rien de grave. Il n'y avait rien à réfuter. Harry va devoir prendre son courage à deux mains et affronter fièrement cette semaine . . .

- . . . Qui sera un vrai cauchemar, terminai-je en laissant tomber ma tête sur la table des Gryffondor avec un grand BOUM.

- Quel est son gage ? Demanda Gaby quelque part au dessus de mon épaule droite.

- Il va devoir passer une semaine entière à vivre avec les Serpentard, et comme eux, répondit Ron avec une once de haine dans la voix.

Je relevai la tête et le vit fusiller du regard quelque chose devant lui.

Je suivi la direction que prenait ses yeux et croisai le regard impatient de Malefoy, assis face à un Blaise qui semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter de rire.

Malefoy eut un sourire vainqueur quand il vit ma tête et me fit signe de sa main de m'approcher.

Je me retournai à nouveau vers Hermione et lui lançai silencieusement un regard suppliant.

Pitié Hermione ! A l'aide !

- Désolé Harry, mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je pourrais faire. Dumbledore lui-même est d'accord avec ce gage, et Rogue aussi certainement.

Palissant encore un peu plus - si possible -, je pris conscience que pendant toute une semaine, mon nouveau directeur de maison serait le professeur le plus détestable de toute l'histoire de Poudlard.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Je laissai à nouveau tomber ma tête sur la table et entendit des éclats de rire autour de moi.

- Allez, Harry, courage ! Et dis toi que James sera là aussi, ainsi que Zach, me fit Gabrielle avec une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

- Oui, et puis Oncle Blaise aussi. Tu verras Harry, lui c'est une perle, renchérit Sarah.

Je poussai un long soupir de désespoir et relevai la tête pour voir le sourire chaleureux de Gabrielle.

- Vas-y maintenant, ils t'attendent pour rejoindre leur salle commune.

Je tournai un regard suppliant envers mes amis, mais me levai tout de même. Ils ne pouvaient, malheureusement, rien pour moi.

Je remontai la longue table des Gryffondor dans un état second et rejoignis Blaise, James, Zach et Malefoy qui m'attendaient près de la porte.

Quand je fus arrivé à leur hauteur, Malefoy me lança un énième regard vainqueur ainsi que son éternel sourire en coin.

Pitiéééééééééé ! Laissez moi l'honneur de lui défoncer sa tête d'abruti !!

- Alors, Harry, prêt à passer une semaine avec de beaux Serpentard ?

Je fusillai des yeux Blaise, qui avait enfin cessé de rire comme un bossu pour sortir cette exclamation plus que déplacée en ma présence.

- Beau et Serpentard ne peut pas se mettre dans la même phrase ! Par contre, tu peux y mettre chiant, enquiquineur, abruti, idiot . . .

- Holà, on stoppe le Griffon ! Intervint Blaise en levant les mains en signe de défense. Je te signale tout de même que tu es entouré de Serpentard, et que d'ici quelques minutes nous serons beaucoup plus nombreux, alors je serais toi, je ferais gaffe à ce que je dis.

- Je parlais pour un Serpentard en particulier, fis-je en avadakédavrisant Malefoy des yeux.

Il conserva son sourire goguenard et me répondit :

- Que de compliments, Potter, tu me flattes.

Je serrai brutalement les mâchoires, m'interdisant de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait nuire à sa survie.

Moi qui pensais que lors de ma répartition, j'avais échappé à Serpentard, me voilà obligé d'aller y séjourner sept jours entier. A croire que Malefoy savait que le choixpeau avait hésité à m'y envoyer.

- Allez, allons-y, fis Blaise en prenant Malefoy par le bras et en l'éloignant de notre joute visuelle.

Je me retrouvais donc à marcher derrière en compagnie de Zach et James qui discutaient du gage de Gabrielle et Sarah.

- Demain midi ? Fit Zach.

- Oui, comme ça il y aura beaucoup de monde. Et de toute façon, c'était précisé sur le parchemin, elles n'auront pas le choix. Dumbledore est au courant, elles ne pourront pas y échapper.

- Tu sais que Gaby va certainement trouver de quoi arranger le gage à sa sauce ?

- Avec la tête qu'elle tirait, il y a peu de chance, ironisa James.

- Si ce n'est pas elle, ce sera Sarah. Elle est intelligente et ce n'est pas pour rien que sa mère est directrice du Département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques.

- Hermione est directrice de ce département ? M'étonnais-je en coupant leur conversation.

James me regarda de haut en bas en semblant méditer sur ce qu'il pouvait me dire ou pas.

- Oui. Depuis cinq ans maintenant. Enfin, depuis 2012 pour toi.

- Elle n'a pas abandonné son idée de S.A.L.E hein, c'est ça ?

Zach et James éclatèrent de rire et le métis me répondit :

- Non, effectivement. Mais elle fait passé beaucoup de loi, et pas qu'au niveau des elfes de maisons. Elle a aussi fait beaucoup pour les loups-garous.

- Lupin ? Demandais-je avec un nœud à l'estomac.

- Oui, surtout pour lui je pense. Les lycans peuvent avoir les mêmes droits que les sorciers normaux à notre époque, et c'est surtout grâce à tante Hermy.

Un immense sentiment de fierté envers Hermione me parcourut le corps quand j'imaginais tout ce que cela pouvait impliquer.

- Au fait, pendant que j'y pense, qui est la mère de la jeune Miss Lupin que j'ai vu à la répartition ?

Bah quoi ?! Vu qu'ils allaient l'air de vouloir répondre à mes questions, bien plus que Gaby, je pouvais bien tenter ma chance, non ?

- Tu connais déjà Tonks, je crois ?

- Nymphadora Tonks ? Oui, pourquoi . . .

Et l'idée se fraya un chemin dans mon cerveau brumeux.

- Oh ! C'est elle sa mère ?

- Oui, c'est la mère de Philippa Lupin.

- Et toi James, qui c'est ton second père ?

Qui tente rien n'a rien, non ?

BOUM !

Un bruit sourd empêcha James de me répondre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire, et nous tournâmes un visage surpris vers Malefoy qui se tenait le nez d'une main, alors que Blaise le regardait comme si il venait de lui pousser une paire d'antennes sur la tête.

Apparemment, cet abruti venait de se prendre le mur qu'il devait contourner.

- Bah ! Ca va, Dray ? S'enquit Blaise en tentant d'apercevoir l'état du nez du blond à travers les doigts de ce dernier.

- Ouais, ouais, grommela-t-il en réponse en me fusillant du regard.

Pourquoi il me regardait comme ça ? Ce n'était tout de même pas ma faute si il ne savait pas marcher convenablement !

- Tu devrais aller voir l'infirmière, Drago, elle te guérira ça en deux coups de baguette, fit Blaise en se penchant pour examiner le nez de Malefoy.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et m'avançais vers Malefoy, baguette en avant. Il eut un réflexe de recul et dit d'une voix hargneuse:

- Qu'est-ce tu fous Potter ?

- Baisse tes mains, je vais te soigner ça, m'exaspérai-je.

Il me lança un regard de suspicion, mais baissa tout de même ses mains, dégageant ainsi son nez enflé et rouge qui continuait à pisser du sang sur sa robe.

- Si tu te goures Potter, je ferais de ta vie un enfer, me menaça-t-il avec un regard mauvais.

- Plus que d'habitude, ironisai-je avec un faux sourire.

Puis, je levais ma baguette ver son nez et lançai :

- _Episkey_.

Son nez retrouva sa taille et sa couleur d'origine, et il me lança un drôle de regard, puis continua son chemin.

- Me remercie pas surtout, marmonnai-je en laissant passer devant moi James, Zach et Blaise à qui j'emboîtai le pas.

Du coup, par ces conneries, James ne m'avait pas répondu.

Je soupirais, désespérant de connaître le nom du futur heureux élu de mon cœur.

_Est-ce que cette appellation était aussi gnangnan en vrai que dans mon esprit ?!_

Je suivais les quatre Serpentard dans les cachots, reconnaissant le chemin que nous avions emprunté cinq ans plus tôt, Ron et moi pour nous rendre dans la salle commune des verts et argents.

Quelques secondes plus tard, nous nous arrêtâmes devant un mur nu et humide.

- _Bézoard_, fit Blaise d'une voix claironnante. Et t'inquiètes, Harry, le mot de passe changera certainement une fois que tu seras parti.

Les quatre Serpentard passèrent par la porte de pierre qui s'était ouverte et je les suivis en prenant une grande inspiration.

Harry Potter dans l'antre des Serpentard.

Ca promettait !

* * *

_Finis ! ( ) Alors, alors ? Bien trouvé ou pas le gage d'Harry ? A votre avis, comment ca se passer la " cohabitation " ? _

_Réponse la semaine prochaine !_

_Kiss_


	8. Sarah et Gaby en scène

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Après une petite semaine d'attente, vous allez pouvoir lire comment se passe la première journée d'Harry en tant que Serpentard :D Et voir de quelle manière Gabrielle et Sarah vont faire leur gage ! Et comme l'avait prédit Zach, elles l'ont fait à leur sauce . . . pour le plus grand malheur ( bonheur ?! ) de leurs amis._

_Je remercie ici tout ceux à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre. Si vous voulez une réponse personnalisée, il va falloir me laisser votre adresqe mail ;-)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Sarah et Gaby en scène**

- Allez, debout Harry ! Fis une voix claironnante, alors que j'étais encore en plein commatage.

Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était, mais il ne devait pas être très tôt car le soleil n'éclairait pas le dortoir.

J'entendis des bruits de froissements, et je devinai que mes camarades de chambrée s'éveillaient à leur tour. Des murmures de conversations me parvinrent à travers les brumes de mon sommeil et je marmonnai en tentant de me faire disparaître dans mon oreiller :

- Dis à Hermione que je serais prêt dans quelques minutes, Ron.

Seul un énorme éclat de rire me répondit.

- Harry, tu sembles oublier que tu n'es plus dans la tour des Gryffondor !

Cette simple phrase, et le froid intense que je sentis quand on arracha les couvertures de mon lit, me réveillèrent subitement.

Je me redressai brutalement et croisai le regard noir et rieur d'un grand métis au pied de mon lit, tenant mes couvertures dans sa main. Un simple coup d'œil sur les teintures vertes de mon lit à baldaquin suffit à me convaincre que je n'avais pas fait un cauchemar.

J'étai bel et bien dans le dortoir des Serpentard de 7ème année.

Avec un grognement pitoyable, je me rallongeai sur mon lit en me tournant.

- Non, Harry, tu te lèves ! Maintenant ! Fit Blaise en attrapant un de mes pieds et en essayant de me tirer hors de mon pieu.

A plat ventre sur mon lit, j'attrapas à pleines mains mon matelas et refusai de le lâcher.

- Harry, grogna Blaise sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour m'arracher de mon pieu.

Je résistai encore plus férocement et sentis mon bas de pyjama glisser dangereusement sur mes hanches pendant que mon haut remontait sous mon torse, dévoilant de ce fait la peau d'une bonne partie de mon dos.

- Blaise, t'es en train de me déshabiller, je te signale, grommelai-je sous l'effort que je faisais aussi pour éviter d'avoir à poser un pied sur le sol Serpentesque du dortoir.

BANG !

Le bruit attira l'attention des personnes présentes dans le dortoir. Blaise arrêta de me tirer dessus, et je lâchai le matelas pour me redresser et voir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Je ne compris pas très bien, mais je cru deviner au milieu des marmonnements furieux de Malefoy, qu'en se retournant, il s'était pris l'un des montants de mon lit sur le pied.

- 'tain, Dray, t'en loupes pas une, toi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends de te prendre tous les meubles depuis hier soir ? Fit Blaise, complètement éberlué en s'approchant de son ami afin de vérifier que sa vie n'était pas en danger.

Je devais avouer que je me posais aussi la même question.

Depuis que j'avais investi la veille au soir les appartements des Serpentard, Malefoy s'était pris meubles et portes, plus d'une fois. Pour mon plus grand plaisir, à chaque fois j'étais dans les parages ! Par contre, à chaque fois il me regardait comme si c'était ma faute, et ça m'horripilait à un point !

Scrogneugneu !

Cette fois-ci n'échappa pas à la coutume, et ce fut avec un regard mauvais dans ma direction - et curieusement dans celle aussi de Blaise - qu'il s'assit sur son lit et se laissa examiner par son ami.

Apparemment, il était bon pour avoir un bleu sur le pied.

En soupirant, je me levai, attrapai mes affaires - re-décorées à la sauce Serpentard pour l'occasion - sur la chaise et m'enfermai dans la salle de bains vide.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois sous la douche chaude que je commençai à me détendre.

Vive les vertus apaisantes de l'eau !

Après tout, vu que j'en avais pour une semaine à devoir côtoyer ses braves serpents, autant prendre mon mal en patience et m'amuser le plus possible. Au moins certains d'entre eux étaient d'une compagnie agréable, sans compter nos visiteurs du futur qui me connaissaient déjà. Avec Zach, James et Blaise, cette semaine ne devrait pas être trop horrible. Et puisque tous les cours de Serpentard étaient en commun avec les Gryffondor - Merlin soit loué ! -, je verrais toujours un peu Ron et Hermione, ainsi que Gabrielle et Sarah. Il me suffisait juste d'être d'une patience infinie et de supporter Malefoy pendant sept jours entiers, en comptant le week-end.

Merlin, le week-end ! Comment allais-je meubler quarante-huit heures de mon temps dans la salle commune des Serpentard ? Heureusement que l'on ne m'interdisait pas de sortir ou de côtoyer les autres maisons, comme cela, j'allais pouvoir rejoindre mes amis dans le parc.

Oui, oui, en voilà une bonne idée !

Je fermai l'arrivée d'eau et m'enveloppai dans une serviette verte tout en sortant de la douche. Je me dirigeai vers la chaise où j'avais posé mes vêtements et commençai à m'habiller . . . Avant de me rendre compte que ce n'était absolument pas les miens !

Le caleçon et le pantalon pendaient lamentablement sur mes hanches, menaçant de tomber à tout instant, et ma chemise me faisait passer pour une fille ayant enfiler le vêtement de son copain. J'avais certainement pris les fringues de Goyle par inadvertance, vu qu'il dormait dans le lit voisin du mien.

Je soupirai et me déshabillai à nouveau, puis nouai une serviette autour de ma taille afin de ne pas sortir avec popol à l'air.

Je pénétrai dans la chambre silencieusement, le regard vrillé au sol, essayant de ne pas me faire remarquer des autres garçons qui discutaient plus ou moins forts, et déposai les vêtements là où je les avais trouvés, avant d'attraper les miens.

- Hey Dray, arrête de baver sur Harry, s'il te plait, fit la voix malicieuse de Blaise alors que je m'apprêtais à retourner dans la salle d'eau.

Étonné, je me retournai au moment où Malefoy niait véhément :

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS, BLAISE ?! OU EST-CE QUE T'AS VU QUE JE MATAIS POTTER ?!

Puis, avec une légère touche de rose aux joues, il sortit du dortoir en claquant la porte.

Aucun de nous ne fit un mouvement, avant qu'il ne revienne dans la pièce, attrape son sac posé sur son lit, et ressorte de la chambre, toujours aussi rouge et en claquant à nouveau la porte.

La chambre explosa en éclat de rire, moi y compris.

Je n'avais pas tout compris, mais peu importait.

Le plus important, c'était le visage rouge et furibond de Malefoy.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La tête plongée dans mon bol de céréales, j'essayai de faire abstraction de ce qui se passait autour de moi. La table était envahie par les Serpentard - logique me direz-vous - mais en plus, ni mes amis, ni Sarah ou Gaby, n'avaient daigné venir me tenir compagnie.

Bande de lâcheurs !

Quand il s'agissait de se battre contre une armée de Mangemorts, il y avait du monde au portillon, mais dès qu'il s'agissait d'investir l'antre des Serpentard, il n'y avait plus personne !

Euh . . .

Ouais, enfin bref !

J'étais entouré de gens que je n'aimais pas - ou pas beaucoup - avec pour seule compagnie, un mignon petit serpent qui me léchait délicatement la main . . .

- ARGH ! Criai-je en me levant précipitamment de la table, alors que les autres éclataient de rire.

Je posai une main sur mon cœur, essayant de réfréner ses ardeurs, et fusillai du regard Blaise, Zach, James et Malefoy, sans compter les autres, qui se tordaient de rire, plus ou moins dignement. Entendez par là que Malefoy avait seulement une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux et que Blaise était littéralement écroulé dans sa compote.

Ah, ça voulait rire à mes dépends !

Sauf qu'ils avaient oublié un minuscule détail : Je parlais Fourchelang, moi, monsieur !

Je me rasseyai et tournai la tête vers le serpent tout vert tacheté de noir, super mignon d'ailleurs - il devait mesurer pas plus d'une trentaine de centimètres - et lui demandai :

- Comment es-tu arrivé là ?

Il me regarda et répondit dans un sifflement que je perçus nettement :

- On m'a déposé là pour vous faire peur, monssssieur, mais je ne ssssavais pas que vous parliez notre langue. Je ssssuis la masssscotte de la maison Sssserpentard, comme ils sssse plaisent à m'appeler. Mon nom est Ssssébastien.

Je pouffai. Drôle de nom pour un serpent !

- Enchanté de te connaître, Ssssébastien, moi cccc'est Harry Potter, fis-je en lui serrant le bout de la queue qu'il me tendait.

- Moi de même monssssieur. Puis-je vous demander un sssservice ?

- Euh, oui.

- Pourriez-vous me ramener à la ssssalle commune, ssss'il vous plait ?

- Ah, euh, désolé, mais çççça ne va pas être posssssible, il va falloir que j'aille en cours.

Le serpent me parut triste, car sa tête retomba un peu.

- Mais, euh, si tu veux, tu n'as qu'à t'insssstallez quelque part dans mon ssssac, ou dans une de mes poches, et je te ramènerais cccce ssssoir, ou cccce midi, lui proposai-je gentiment.

Le serpent hocha de la tête et glissa sur la table jusqu'à ma manche et se faufila à l'intérieur. Je sentis sa peau écailleuse glisser contre mon bras nus et j'étouffai un rire.

Ca chatouillait !

Il se glissa ensuite le long de mon épaule et ressorti sa tête au niveau de mon cou par ma chemise entrouverte, et rampa jusqu'à le pochette de ma chemise où il se roula en boule.

- Mercccci, monssssieur Harry Potter.

Je le laissai s'installer et retournai à mon bol de céréale.

Le silence autour me fit relever la tête.

Bon nombres d'entre eux me regardaient, comme si j'étais une bête de foire.

- Bah quoi ?! Fis-je en haussant les épaules.

- J'avais oublié que tu parlais Fourchelang, c'est plus aussi drôle du coup, répliqua Blaise avec un air dégoûté en direction de mon torse.

- C'est bizarre, dit James, à notre époque on n'a pas de mascottes. D'où est-ce que vous est venu l'idée ?

Blaise eut un coup de pouce en direction de Malefoy et dit :

- Demande-lui, c'était une lubie de ses douze ans. Il voulait absolument un serpent, et on n'a jamais compris pourquoi.

- J'ai l'ai vu lui parler pendant plusieurs mois après qu'on l'ait trouvé. Mais Sébastien n'a jamais répondu, fit Nott, qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois en ma présence.

Cette remarque lui valut un regard noir de la part de Malefoy, et celui-ci répliqua d'un ton aigre :

- J'essayais de le dresser pour qu'il morde Potter.

- Sans parler Fourchelang, tu pouvais toujours espérer ! Rigola Blaise en enfournant une cuillérée de compote de pommes.

Les laissant à leur discussion inintéressante, je jetai un œil à ma montre et vit qu'il était plus que temps pour moi d'aller en cours, si je ne voulais pas perdre des points pour retard avec McGonagall.

Je me levai et attrapai mon sac.

- Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça, Potter ? Retentit la voix traînante de Malefoy derrière mon dos.

Je me retournais, en le regardant comme si il était un demeuré et lui répliquais :

- En cours, Malefoy. C'est ce qu'on est censé faire dans une école.

Il jeta un coup d'œil, à sa propre montre, et haussa les sourcils.

- Saint Potter a raison, faut qu'on y aille, dit-il en relevant à son tour, alors que je reprenais ma route.

- Oh, tu vas où, là ! M'interpella à nouveau Malefoy.

Perdant toute patience, je lui répliquais :

- En cours ! T'es con ou tu le fais exprès !

- Tu m'attends, dit-il en se postant à ma hauteur, le plus sérieusement du monde, alors que les autres Serpentard nous dépassaient.

Je le regardai, éberlué.

- Et en quel honneur ? Demandai-je.

Il m'attrapa par le bras, et me fit avancer.

- Le gage, Potter, tout simplement le gage.

- Il n'y avait pas marqué que je devais te coller comme une bernique à son rocher.

- J'ai oublié de préciser ? Ironisa-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Je résistai à l'envie de l'étrangler, là maintenant, dans le couloir vide et le suivis, sans mot dire.

Je pris alors conscience qu'il me tenait toujours par le bras, et qu'il avait pas mal de force en comparaison de sa silhouette fine. L'image de Malefoy en robe d'Été me frappa à nouveau, et je me pinçai pour éviter de rire.

Une fois, mais pas deux !

Mais c'était tout de même vrai qu'il avait une sacrée force.

Je tirai un peu sur mon bras pour essayer de me délier de sa poigne - et accessoirement vérifier que j'étais tout aussi fort que lui - mais ne réussit qu'à m'attirer un regard curieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Potter ?

Je ne répondis rien, et tirai un peu plus fort sur mon bras.

Je tirai à nouveau d'un coup sec, mais Malefoy resserra un peu plus sa poigne sur mon bras, réussissant presque à m'arracher une grimace de douleur.

Merde, il avait de la force, le salaud !

- Père !

Nous nous retournâmes tout deux d'un même geste pour voir apparaître les jumelles Malefoy. L'une des deux avait ramassé ses longs cheveux bruns en une natte qui lui retombait dans le dos, et l'autre avait formé des couettes lâches qui retombaient sur son buste.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il d'un ton curieux, adoptant une voix douce et curieuse que je ne lui connaissais pas.

C'était étrange de ne pas l'entendre prendre ce ton froid et hautain qu'il me servait en toute occasion.

- Rien, on se demandait seulement pourquoi tu tenais Harry, comme si tu avais peur qu'il t'échappe.

Je fus étonné d'entendre mon prénom dans la bouche de celle aux couettes. Mon esprit sut tout de suite laquelle c'était, et je reconnus Jennifer.

- On va seulement en cours de Métamorphose, répondit Malefoy en reprenant sa route.

- Ca ne répond pas à ma question, continua Jennifer en nous suivant.

Je remarquai que Narcissa ne me lâchait pas des yeux, et elle me sourit quand elle me vit la regarder. Je lui souris à mon tour, conquis par la petite fossette qui se formait au coin de sa bouche quand elle souriait. C'était adorable.

- Tu es Narcissa, c'est bien ça ? Lui demandai-je alors que Malefoy répliquait à sa fille qu'elle n'avait grammaticalement pas posé de questions.

Elle hocha vivement de la tête, son sourire s'agrandissant et me dit :

- Tu es l'un des rares à nous différencier. Généralement, les autres n'y arrivent pas.

Je me sentis brusquement tirer en arrière, et je compris que Malefoy s'était arrêté de marcher, me faisant trébucher vu qu'il ne m'avait pas lâché.

- Pourquoi tu continues à marcher ? Me demanda-t-il, me regardant comme si j'étais un idiot.

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre que j'allais en cours, quand j'aperçus la porte de la classe de Métamorphose ouverte derrière lui.

Je l'avais dépassé sans la voir.

Malefoy me lâcha le bras - enfin - et je le suivis à l'intérieur, non sans savoir adressé un salut de la main aux jumelles qui me firent un sourire resplendissant en retour.

Je partis m'installer entre Ron et Hermione qui m'avaient gardé une place, et y déposai mes affaires.

- Comment est-ce que ça va ? Me demandèrent-ils d'une même voix en me sautant pratiquement dessus sauvagement, me faisant sursauter.

- Bien, répondis-je, alors que le professeur commençait à rédiger je ne savais quoi au tableau. Ca s'est plutôt bien passé. Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait aussi bien mais j'ai été agréablement surpris, à part la blague foireuse de ce matin.

- La blague, quelle blague ? Me demanda Hermione.

Je fis un signe en direction de ma poche de chemise et elle y jeta un œil.

- C'est un serpent, commenta-t-elle, étonnée.

- Ouais, ils ont essayés de me faire peur mais ils se sont loupés. Ils avaient oublié que je parlais Fourchelang, expliquai-je.

Je dûs ensuite me taire car le professeur McGonagall me fusillait du regard, et je sentais que si je faisais perdre des points à la maison Serpentard, Rogue me tomberait dessus à coup sûr. Je m'étonnais d'ailleurs, de ne pas encore l'avoir vu débouler pour me prévenir des risques que j'endurerais si ça devait arriver. Ca aurait dû lui faire plaisir de m'énumérer tous les sévices et retenues inventifs qu'il gardait rien que pour moi à cette occasion.

Les deux heures de Métamorphose se passèrent plutôt bien, si je ne comptais pas le Transfert loupé de Ron qui se retrouva avec le chignon du professeur sur la tête, plutôt que la perruque qui était posé sur sa table.

Les deux heures suivantes étaient le cours de Botanique, qui se dirigea essentiellement sur comment enlevé le venin d'une Tentacula Vénéneuse, qui faillit gober une élève de Serpentard de la future génération. Elle pouvait remercier Zach et James pour leurs réflexes.

En sortant de la serre pour nous rendre dans la Grande salle, j'entendis Sarah et Gabrielle murmurer à côté de moi :

- Tu penses le leur dire à un moment ou un autre ?

- Pourquoi donc, je préfères qu'ils l'apprennent d'eux mêmes, répliqua Gaby. De toute façon, tu crois vraiment qu'ils me croiraient ? Souviens toi de la tête de Severus quand on lui a appris !

- J'ai cru qu'il allait tourner de l'œil, pouffa Sarah.

- Alors prêtes les filles ? Lança alors Zach de derrière.

Les filles lui firent une grimace alors que j'essayais de comprendre de quoi est-ce qu'elles parlaient.

J'avais deviné que les enfants du futur me cachaient quelque chose, et maintenant j'en étais sûr. Apparemment, c'était quelque chose qui avait choqué Rogue au point qu'il en soit pratiquement malade. D'ailleurs, savoir pourquoi Gaby appelait Rogue par son prénom, et pourquoi elle le tutoyait. Rien que le fait de penser que l'on pourrait bien s'entendre dans un avenir proche me donnait la gerbe. J'espérais que c'était autre chose.

Nous passâmes dans la Grande Salle et je me dirigeai vers ma table quand je me sentis tiré et traîné dans la direction opposée. Je me tournai et découvris James qui lançait un coup d'œil exaspéré vers la table des vert et argent.

J'avais oublié que j'avais changé de maison. Oups !

D'ailleurs, Malefoy me fusillait du regard.

Je m'assis face à lui - pas le choix, il n'y avait pas d'autre place - et il m'invectiva :

- Tu comptais nous fausser compagnie ?!

- Non, j'avais seulement oublié ton gage à la con. Pas ma faute si tu es tellement insignifiant pour moi, que je t'oublie constamment.

Seul le silence me répondit et je levai les yeux pour voir que Malefoy me souriait d'un air rêveur.

Mon cœur loupa un battement, voire deux, et repartit au galop.

Il avait un sourire à damner un saint !

- T'as de beaux yeux, tu sais, me dit-il, alors que je palissais certainement à vue d'œil.

Mais nom d'une chouette, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?!

- C'est ta nouvelle façon de me déstabiliser, c'est ça ? Maintenant que tu sais que je suis gay, tu vas jouer là dessus, dis-je d'un ton aigre, comprenant où il voulait en venir. Je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais aussi bas, Malefoy.

Son sourire s'accentua et force m'était d'admettre qu'il n'avait rien de moqueur. Il me souriait tout simplement, gentiment, comme il l'aurait fait envers n'importe qui. Je remarquais alors la fossette au coin de ses lèvres, que j'avais déjà remarquée chez Narcissa. Elle me narguait, semblait m'appeler, et j'avais l'envie bizarre de l'embrasser . . .

- Zach, James !

Le cri de Gabrielle me tira de mes réflexions et je pris conscience de la teneur de mes pensées. Nom d'un chaudron, j'avais eu envie d'embrasser Malefoy !

Je coulais un regard discret dans sa direction et vit qu'il fusillait Gabrielle du regard tout en réduisant ses patates en bouillie. D'un geste automatique, je lui attrapais le poignet et stoppais son massacre. Il me regarda, étonné.

- Elles t'ont rien fait ces pommes de terres, lui expliquais-je le plus sérieusement possible, ne quittant pas son regard des yeux.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il ne put émettre un son, car Zach et James s'étaient levés sur un ordre de Gabrielle, et curieux, nous les regardâmes faire. C'était l'heure du gage des filles, et je me demandais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avaient quémandés les garçons. Ils semblaient d'ailleurs se poser exactement la même question.

Sarah et Gaby menèrent les deux jeunes hommes au centre de la Grande Salle, et tous quatre s'arrêtèrent sous les regards curieux de l'assemblée, le visage tourné vers Dumbledore qui se leva pour parler.

- Messieurs Zabini et Potter ont décidés d'un gage particulier pour les deux Gryffondor qu'ils ont attrapés. Je leur ai donné mon autorisation afin que celui-ci se déroule normalement.

Il fit un geste de la main et se rassit. Nous étions tous curieux de savoir ce qui allait se passer, et nous ne les lâchions pas des yeux.

Gabrielle fit apparaître deux chaises qu'elle installa dos à dos, et les deux filles firent asseoir de force Zach et James sur celles-ci. Tous deux avaient l'air de se demander ce qui était en train de se passer.

Soudain une musique retentit, et les premiers accords ne me furent pas inconnus. Ni les paroles. J'eus soudain peur de comprendre ce qui allait se passer. Et d'après les visages de Zach et James, il en allait de même pour eux. Je jetais un coup d'œil autour de moi, et seuls les élèves ayant un lien avec le monde moldu reconnaissaient la chanson. Les autres se demandaient ce qu'il se passait.

Je continuais à regarder les deux filles se préparer et eus la surprise de voir une immense bulle aux reflets irisés entouré les quatre amis. Zach et James semblèrent paniqués quand celle-ci commença à foncer jusqu'à devenir d'un bleu clair ne laissant plus que passer les silhouettes mouvantes des filles. Je vis Gabrielle faire un geste ample de la main avec sa baguette et je devinais, grâce à sa silhouette, que son uniforme avait disparu pour laisser place à quelque chose de . . . Moins habillé. Idem pour Sarah. A mon avis, ce qu'elles préparaient allait être . . . Mémorable pour les deux garçons !

_Where's all my soul sisters?  
Let me hear ya flow sisters  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister,  
Flow sister  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister_

_He met Marmalade  
Down in old Moulin Rouge  
Strutting her stuff on the street  
She said, 'Hello, hey Joe  
You wanna give it a go?' Oh!_

_Getcha getcha ya ya da da (hey hey hey)  
Getcha getcha ya ya here (here oh)  
Mocha chocolatta ya ya (ooh yeah)_

_Creole lady Marmalade (ohh)_

Les filles avaient commencés à bouger quand les paroles avaient retentis, et se faisant, avaient attiré l'attention de la majorité masculine de la salle, y compris les plus jeunes ! J'hésitais entre être fier de Gabrielle et de sauter à travers la bulle pour qu'elle cesse de se mouvoir ainsi. Les yeux vitreux et la bave aux bord des lèvres de certains 7ème et 6ème années ne me plaisaient pas . . .

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? (oh oh)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up_  
_Boy drank all that magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets  
Is where he started to freak, yeah_

_Getcha getcha ya ya da da (da da yeah)  
Getcha getcha ya ya here (ooh yeah yeah)  
Mocha chocolatta ya ya (yeah, yeah)_

_Creole Lady Marmalade, uh_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? (ooh)_

Faisant comme tous les mecs m'entourant, je me levais un peu pour mieux apprécier le spectacle. Lentement mais sûrement, les poses et les mouvements des deux filles s'étaient faits de plus en plus lascives, de plus en plus osés, de plus en plus . . . Érotiques. Je ne voyais pas, mais j'imaginais très facilement l'état des joues de Zach et James : d'un beau rouge soutenu, tirant vers le cramoisie. En face de moi, Malefoy regardait la scène d'un air impassible, comme si il voyait ce genre de spectacle tout les jours. Il était adossé à la table, la tête dans l'une de ses mains, un léger sourire ornant ses lèvres fines.

_Yeah, yeah, ah  
They come 'Why spend mine when I can spend yours';  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
I'm gonna keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear high-heeled shoes, getting love from the dudes  
Four bad-ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge_

_Hey sisters, soul sisters  
Betta get that dough sisters_

_We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case, the meaning of expensive taste  
We wanna getcha getcha ya ya (come on)  
Mocha chocolatta (what?)  
Creole lady Marmalade  
One more time, come on now_

_Marmalade (ooh)  
Lady Marmalade (ooh yeah)  
Marmalade (no ohh)_

_Hey, hey, hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh  
Color of cafe au lait, alright  
Made the savage beast inside  
Roar until he cried_

_More, more..._

_More!_

La chorégraphie s'arrêta là, alors que la musique et les paroles continuaient à jouer dans la Grande Salle. Je vis Dumbledore debout, regardant d'un œil amusée la bulle, qui entourait les filles, disparaître progressivement.

Je tournais mon regard à nouveau vers elle et découvrit avec surprise la tenue de Gabrielle. Une minuscule jupette, un débardeur qui ne recouvrait pratiquement rien, les cheveux lâchés dans le dos, des collants élimés, le regard brillant, les joues rouges : elle était l'image même de la débauche sexuelle. D'un simple coup d'œil, je compris vite que Sarah était dans le même état. Les garçons eux semblaient ne pas en revenir. Il fallait dire que certaines des poses qu'elles avaient prises étaient très _très _équivoques et ne laissaient aucune place à l'imagination.

Gabrielle s'avança alors d'un pas félin vers son frère et se pencha sur son visage pour lui murmurer quelque chose à son oreille. Celui-ci la fusilla du regard en retour et les deux filles quittèrent la Grande salle en riant, se moquant des deux amis qui ne savaient plus où se mettre. Fort heureusement pour eux, la plupart des gens étaient retournés leur repas. Je vis Zach se retourner avec fureur vers son meilleur ami et lui parler alors que ce dernier essayait apparemment de rentrer dans le sol. Si vous voulez mon avis, il pouvait toujours essayer, ça ne marcherait pas.

- Eh beh, entendis-je murmurer Malefoy alors que celui-ci se servait une généreuse part de tarte aux pommes, je me demande si le père est aussi affriolant que la fille.

Le curieux coup d'œil qu'il me lança ensuite suffit à me faire comprendre qu'il ne parlait pas du père de Sarah . . .

* * *

_Finite ! Et mise légère mise en place de notre couple phare . . . Draco power :D_

_Comme vous l'aurez certainement reconnu, j'ai pris les paroles du " Lady Marmelade " dans **Moulin Rouge** pour la chanson du gage des filles. J'ai longtemps hésité entre cell-là et " J'aime " de **Clara Morgane**, masi finalement mon choix s'est porté sur celle que je préférais. J'espère que ce choix vous aura aussi plut._

_A dans sept jours les gens ! _

_Kissous_


	9. Plus gay que lui, tu meurs

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite à tous un **JOYEUX NOEL** ! J'espère que le monsieur au costume rouge vous gâtera cette année. :D_

_Ensuite, ce chapitre met en avant la partie la plus intéréssante de cette fic, celle que la plupart d'entre vous auront compris . . . la chasse au Harry Potter par le Draco Malefoy. J'ignore sur combien de chapitres cela va s'étendre, mais j'espère que cela dura le plus longtemps possible. :D_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Plus gay que lui, tu meurs !**

- HARRY !

Grognant sous la brutalité du son écorchant mes fragiles oreilles, je me retournai pour enfoncer plus profondément mon visage dans mon oreiller moelleux qui n'attendait qu'une chose : que je me rendorme !

- Tu vas te lever, oui ?!

Une monumentale secousse me sortit de ma somnolence, une main large secouant férocement mon épaule.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! T'hibernes ou quoi ?!

Grognant de nouveau, je tâtonnai au niveau des mes genoux pour tenter de récupérer la couverture que l'on m'avait aimablement arrachée.

- Harry, nom d'un chaudron, lève tes fesses !

Étant plus qu'agacé par ce pauvre animal qui avait l'outrecuidance d'embêter le magnifique lion que j'étais, je me redressai rapidement en position assise et l'assassinai du regard.

- Blaise, serait-il possible de dormir tranquillement, s'il te plait ? Grondai-je, menaçant.

Il me fit un large sourire, que j'avais envie de lui faire ravaler avec force, et me dit d'un ton guilleret :

- Nous ne sommes toujours pas en week-end, 'Ry ! On a cours, je te rappelle, et ça m'étonnerait que Rogue apprécie que tu sois en retard à son cours.

Je passais sur le fait qu'il m'avait appelé 'Ry : je le tuerais plus tard pour ça. Enfin lui et Zach, qui lui avait soufflé l'idée. Je portai donc plutôt mon attention sur le fait que nous avions deux heures de Potions dans . . .

Coup d'œil sur ma montre.

. . . Trente minutes.

TRENTE MINUTES ?!

- Merdeuh ! Criai-je en sautant rapidement de mon lit, attrapant mes vêtements posés sur la chaise et me dirigeant brusquement vers la salle de bains dont je refermai la porte en claquant.

Tout cela sous les éclats de rire de Blaise.

Arrivé là, je me figeai. Il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans la salle de bains. Quelqu'un habillé d'en tout et pour tout d'une simple serviette de bains nouée lâchement autour de ses hanches et qui me regardait, étonné, une main essuyant ses cheveux blonds humide avec une seconde serviette, jumelle de la première.

Malefoy.

Re-mer-deuh.

Malgré l'incongru de la situation, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder avidement ce que j'avais sous les yeux. Le corps pâle, les épaules fines, les bras musculeux, les abdominaux parfaitement dessinés, les hanches étroites, la taille menue, la ligne de poil blond partant du nombril vers les mystères insondables que la serviette cachait à mon regard . . .

- Tu veux un coup de main peut-être, Potter ?

Réveillé par le ton amusé de Malefoy, je reportai mon attention sur son visage. Beaucoup moins dangereux pour moi.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, Malefoy, répliquais-je avant de me tourner vers les douches, posant mes vêtements sur le rebord d'un lavabo sec.

- Disons simplement que ton regard sur moi n'était pas des plus déplaisant et que je n'aurais eu aucun mal à te faciliter la chose . . .

Me demandant de quoi est-ce qu'il pouvait bien parler, je me retournai les sourcils froncés. Je remarquai immédiatement sa main droite jouant négligemment avec la serviette nouée autour de ses hanches. Si il continuait comme ça, elle-ci allait céder et choir à ses pieds, me permettant de . . .

- Casse-toi, Malefoy, fis-je d'un ton cinglant, me retournant à nouveau pour éviter qu'il ne remarque la légère rougeur de mes joues.

J'entendis comme un léger bruit de rire cristallin derrière moi et je crus un instant que Gabrielle était avec moi. Mais je compris bien assez vite que ce bruit mélodieux appartenait à Malefoy.

- Allons Potter, toi et moi savons très bien que . . .

Je ne le laissai pas finir sa phrase et me retournai avec hargne, lui disant :

- Toi et moi savons très bien pourquoi tu fais ça, Malefoy ! Maintenant, si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais pouvoir me laver en paix, sans qu'une espèce d'homophobe mal dégrossi ne vienne me casser les couilles dès le matin !

Ignorant son - curieux - air blessé, je pénétrai dans la douche, rabattis le rideau et actionnai l'ouverture de l'eau chaude . . .

Re-re-merdeuh !

J'étais encore dans ce putain de pyjama !

Avec un grognement ressemblant à un cri de colère et des insultes refoulées, je sortis de la douche, trempé de la tête aux pieds devant un Malefoy hilare.

- Putain Potter, t'es franchement pas doué !

Je me contentai de l'assassiner du regard, renonçant avec une extrême tristesse à lui faire subir toutes les sortes de tortures s'imposant à mon esprit, et lui adressai un sourire en coin prédateur, en disant :

- Malefoy, je serais toi, je ferais gaffe à ce que je dis et à ce que je fais. Tu ne voudrais pas que le courageux lion que je suis vienne déflorer la couarde vipère que tu es, n'est-ce pas ?

Il haussa un sourcil étonné.

- Qui te dit que tu serais au-dessus, Potter ?

Bon OK, décidément, il y avait un truc qui ne tournait pas rond ce matin. Malefoy en train de me faire visiblement du rentre dedans était plus qu'étrange. Surtout quand on connaissait sa réputation de coureurs de jupons.

Eh j'ai bien dit _de jupons_, et non pas _de pantalons _!

Observez la différence !

Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne portais pas de jupette.

- OK, Malefoy, mettons les points sur les " i " dès maintenant, fis-je, exaspéré à l'avance de l'avoir toute une semaine sur mon dos à se foutre de ma gueule parce que j'avais eu le malheur de découvrir que j'étais homo (et accessoirement avoir eu le malheur que Zach ne sache pas tenir sa langue ! ). Ce n'est pas parce que tu as trouvé un nouveau sujet passionnant pour me pourrir la vie que tu dois te jeter dedans tête baissée. Je te signale tout de même qu'avec ton intelligence _supra supérieure _à la mienne, on se retrouve à cohabiter ensemble pendant une semaine, alors autant faire ça sans s'entretuer. C'est possible ?

Son regard impatient et légèrement furieux, m'avertit qu'il avait lui aussi quelque chose à me dire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à parler, quand Blaise arriva en trombe dans la salle de bain en hurlant :

- Allez les gars, grouillez vous, on a cours dans un quart d'heure, et vous avez pas encore bouffé ! Drago, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas baver sur Harry alors va t'habiller dans le dortoir. Harry t'as cinq minutes chrono en main pour te décrasser et nous rejoindre en salle de cours, je te garderai un bout de toast.

Il ressortit aussi vite qu'il était entré, me laissant ébahi.

Et contre toute attente, Malefoy lui obéit et sortit de la salle de bain en me lançant un " On reparlera de ça plus tard, Potter " d'un ton désinvolte.

Comprenant de moins en moins ce qu'il se passait dans ce dortoir - depuis quand Malefoy obéissait à un ordre ?! - je pris la judicieuse décision de ne pas contredire Blaise et me lavai en quatrième vitesse avant de me sécher, m'habiller et sortir de la chambre en un temps record.

Je rejoignis le reste de la classe devant la porte de notre cours de Potions. Ils étaient déjà tous là, mais contrairement à d'habitude, les deux maisons étaient confondues. Blaise et Malefoy étaient d'ailleurs avec Ron et Hermione . . .

Hein ?!

Je m'approchai d'eux, totalement abasourdi, et découvris vite que je m'étais trompé. En fait, Gabrielle et Sarah discutaient avec James et Zach, ce qui, naturellement, avait obligé les quatre autres à se rapprocher. Mais pas à discuter !

- En fait, je n'ai jamais compris la passion qu'a Tante Hermy pour les livres. Aujourd'hui encore, c'est un mystère resté insondable.

La plaisanterie de Zach provoqua l'hilarité de ses amis, de Ron et de Blaise. Seuls Malefoy et Hermione restaient de glace.

- Tiens, bonjour Oncle 'Ry ! Fit ensuite Zach le visage resplendissant alors que je posais mon sac contre le mur en faisant un vague signe de la main à mes amis.

- Appelle moi comme ça encore une seule fois Zachary Zabini, répondis-je, et tu verras ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à Harry Potter.

Alors que Malefoy émettait un son dubitatif, les voyageurs temporels échangèrent une œillade paniquée, et je vis Zach blanchir affreusement.

Avec un froncement de sourcils, je compris que je lui avais fait peur.

- Je plaisantais, Zach, fis-je sur le ton de l'évidence, l'imaginant déjà tourner de l'œil.

- Euh, ouais, fit-il pas rassuré pour deux sous en passant une main gênée dans ses cheveux.

J'échangeai un regard étonné avec Ron et Hermione, mais ne dis rien. Je savais déjà que quelque soit le nombre de questions que l'on poserait, ils n'y répondraient pas.

- Entrez, siffla soudain la voix de Rogue qui ouvrit la porte de sa classe de manière abrupte.

Si il était déjà d'humeur massacrante le matin au lever, je ne voulais même pas imaginer ce qu'allait donner le cours !

Je pénétrai dans la pièce à la suite de Ron et, alors que j'allais m'asseoir à côté de lui comme à mon habitude, je sentis une main douce et chaude se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retournai pour savoir ce que me voulait cette personne et croisai le regard orage d'une personne bien connu. Je me retins de l'envoyer bouler sans préavis.

- Quoi ?! Fis-je de la manière la moins mordante que je pus.

- Hier, j'ai accepté que tu t'asseyes avec tes amis, mais aujourd'hui, hors de question. Un vrai Serpentard ne s'assiérait jamais avec des Gryffondor, me dit-il de sa voix la plus douce, comme si il essayait de me convaincre de quelque chose.

Je lançai un coup d'œil autour de moi avant de lui répondre et lui montrai du pouce Gaby et James partenaires pour ce cours.

- Pourtant, eux sont ensembles.

- Ils sont frères et sœurs, et ne sont pas de notre génération. Alors arrête de discuter Potter et ramène tes fesses.

Il m'attrapa par la main et me força à le suivre alors que je sentais le regard noir de Rogue me brûler les omoplates, m'empêchant toute tentative de rébellion.

Malefoy m'obligea à m'installer à côté de lui et je compris que nous allions faire équipe pour ce cours de Potions. Pourtant, contre toute attente, cela ne me rebuta pas plus que ça. Au moins, j'aurais une bonne note à ce cours-là, Rogue n'accepterait jamais d'être partial avec moi alors que Malefoy était mon binôme. Il ne donnerait jamais une mauvaise note - méritée ou pas d'ailleurs - à son petit protégé.

- Aujourd'hui, fit Rogue avec grimace outrageuse, laissant présager que ce qu'il allait dire ne lui faisait pas plaisir, nous allons nous intéresser à la potion Revelios Amare. Qui peut me dire ce qu'est cette potion ?

Comme à son habitude, il ne jeta pas un seul regard à la main que je devinais lever d'Hermione, et ses yeux se fixèrent directement sur moi.

- Mr Potter ?

Sa grimace de rage ne me laissait rien présager de bon. En plus, je ne connaissais pas la réponse à sa question, et il le savait pertinemment. Il allait s'en donner à cœur joie, comme à chaque cours.

- Cette potion révèle votre grand amour, professeur.

La voix était venue de derrière moi, et je me retournai pour voir qui avait eut le courage - ou la stupidité, question de point de vue - de répondre à ma place sans y avoir été invité. Je vis la main toujours levée de James et d'un simple regard en coin, vu le visage grimaçant de rage de Rogue.

- Il ne me semble pas vous avoir interroger, Mr Pott . . .

Il s'interrompit et je compris que son cerveau venait d'avoir une révélation quelconque. Il fusilla James du regard et d'un mouvement ample de la main, inscrivit la préparation au tableau, sans même se retourner vers celui-ci.

- Très drôle, Mr Potter. Il est intéressant de constater que _même vous_, êtes conscient de la nullité jamais atteinte de votre père dans cette matière.

Je serrai convulsivement les dents. Il me cherchait l'autre graisseux !

- Inutile de préciser que je ne veux pas un bruit ! Menaça Rogue avant d'aller s'asseoir à son bureau.

A côté de moi, je sentis Malefoy se lever pour aller chercher nos ingrédients et je me retournai légèrement pour interroger James du regard. Il me répondit par un clin d'œil et je le vis écrire précipitamment sur un morceau de parchemin déchiré. Je me réinstallai correctement au moment où Malefoy déposait son butin entre nous, devant le chaudron.

- Fais exactement ce que je te dis, au moment où je te le dis Potter, et tout se passera à merveille.

Je fus brièvement tenté de faire volontairement foirer notre potion, mais rejetai l'idée bien vite : primo, cette bonne note en Potion ne serait pas de trop, et deusio, je n'étais pas maso au point de faire exprès d'avoir Malefoy et Rogue sur le dos.

Alors que je laissais mon ennemi - l'était-il toujours d'ailleurs ? Pas sûr - préparer le chaudron pour la potion, je sentis quelque chose taper contre ma cheville. Vérifiant que Rogue était occupé à autre chose que me fusiller du regard, je me penchai pour ramasser le bout de parchemin plié en cocotte et le posai sur mes genoux. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à Malefoy et, voyant qu'il ne se préoccupait pas de ce que je faisais, dépliai le message. C'était un mot de James.

_" T'inquiète, il ne peut rien contre moi. Severus sait parfaitement que j'étais dans mon droit de répondre à cette question. J'avais la main levée et il a interrogé Mr Potter. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis toujours un Potter ! "_

En dessous du message était griffonné un dessin assez réaliste de James en train de rire comme un bossu.

Bataillant vivement pour ne pas laisser l'amusement se peindre sur mon faciès, je rangeai discrètement la cocotte dans mon sac et m'intéressai - la bonne blague ! - à ce que faisait Malefoy.

Il était penché au dessus du chaudron, très concentré, versant je ne savais trop quoi de couleur rose au compte-goutte. Il ne quittait pas du regard les toutes petites gouttes couleur fuschia qui s'écoulaient lentement de la fiole et pénétraient délicatement dans l'eau du chaudron. Je remarquai alors que notre petite scène de ce matin ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de se coiffer : il donnait l'impression de sortir directement du lit.

- Tu devras penser à te trouver un miroir en sortant du cours, Malefoy, lui chuchotai-je. Ta coiffure est pire que la mienne.

Il me fusilla du regard et je me permis un léger sourire en coin.

Pas toujours les mêmes qu'avaient le droit de s'amuser non plus !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Avec un bâillement significatif, et une main lasse dans mes cheveux, je refermai rageusement mon livre de Potions.

Il y avait rien à faire, je ne comprendrais jamais rien à cette matière. Ça me passait au dessus de la tête, et de très loin.

- Tu baisses déjà les bras, Harry ? Me demanda Blaise, aussi concentré que Malefoy sur son devoir de Potion.

Mais comment faisaient-ils pour pouvoir s'intéresser ainsi à une matière aussi barbante ?!

- Déjà ?! Répétai-je, hébété. Ça fait plus de deux heures que je suis en train de trimer sur ce machin et j'ai toujours rien compris. C'est quoi ce principe d'équivalence de poids de matière et de liquide ? C'est du charabia pour moi !

Blaise me fit un léger sourire rassurant.

- Tu veux que je t'explique ?

Euh . . . Il venait de me proposer son aide là ? _Un Serpentard ?!_

- Eh bien . . . Pourquoi pas. Ce sera toujours mieux que ce que je ferai tout seul, de toute façon.

Blaise se leva, près à me rejoindre, quand la voix de Malefoy, toujours penché sur son devoir résonna.

- Très drôle Blaise ! Comment veux-tu expliquer quoi que ce soit à Potter, alors que toi-même tu n'as réussi à comprendre le principe d'équivalence, qu'il y a tout juste une heure.

Étonné, je laissais mon regard errer entre Blaise et Malefoy, qui se jugeaient du regard. Le premier avait un sourire en coin, tandis que le second, nonchalamment installé dans son fauteuil de cuir noir haussait un sourcil curieux. Ce petit jeu dura quelques secondes, puis finalement, Blaise se rassit et se remit à ses devoirs, en disant :

- Bon eh bien, puisque tu as su si bien m'aider, tu pourras faire de même avec Harry, Draco.

Il lui servit une moue amusée et un regard rieur.

- Non merci, de toute façon, Potter ne comprendra jamais rien aux Potions, il n'est pas assez intelligent pour ça.

- Hey ! M'exclamai-je véhément, marre de les voir discuter de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, et vexé aussi par la remarque de l'autre blond peroxydé.

Ça faisait quand même deux fois en quelques jours qu'on remettait en cause mon intelligence ! J'allais finir par croire que j'étais vraiment niais **NDA**** : ce qui n'est pas totalement faux :p )**

- Quoi Potter ? S'étonna Malefoy en me regardant. Tu vas me dire que tu es capable de comprendre la plus petite base des règles de Potions ?

- Je te signale que je suis en septième année, et que je suis toujours en cours de Potions. Ca te parle un peu mieux comme ça ?

- Coup de chance. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'au professeur Rogue, il y a longtemps que tu ne serais plus dans ses cours.

Je le fusillai du regard et me retins avec peine de lui répliquer que si je n'avais pas de bonnes notes, c'était d'abord la faute de l'autre graisseux. Il m'avait pris toute de suite en grippe et cela n'avait plus cessé. La preuve, le matin même !

- Je peux t'expliquer moi si tu veux, fit tout à coup quelqu'un à côté de moi.

Je me retournai et croisai le regard gris orage de Maxime Malefoy.

- Quoi ?!

- Bah oui, fit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus logique au monde. Que je t'explique le principe d'équivalence. C'est pas bien compliqué, faut juste bien apprendre et comprendre au départ, et ensuite, tout va comme sur des roulettes ! Alors, je t'explique ?

Je lui lançai un regard blasé, et me levai alors qu'il me faisait signe de le rejoindre à une table plus loin, où étaient déjà présentes ses deux sœurs, qui faisaient leurs devoirs à deux.

- Salut, fis-je en m'asseyant en face de Narcissa, alors que Maxime se postait à ma droite, face à la seconde jumelle.

- Salut, me répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Alors, ton bras est toujours en place ?

Je lui souris, amusé, me rappelant l'épisode du matin de la veille.

- Oui, ton père n'a pas encore réussi à me l'arracher.

Je pris alors conscience que j'étais entouré par la jeune génération Malefoy . . . Et que cela ne me dérangeait pas outre mesure. C'était comme si je m'étais retrouvé avec mes enfants.

- Cissa, fit Maxime, il n'est pas là pour discuter mais pour travailler. Et vous devriez en faire de même, toutes les deux. N'oubliez pas ce que Père vous a dit avant la rentrée.

Le ton sérieux de Maxime fut vite contredit par la mimique qu'ils eurent tous les trois, comme si ils avaient répété juste avant :

- Vous avez intérêt à faire honneur à la famille, ou alors papa s'occupera de vous !

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et j'haussai les sourcils, médusé.

Maxime était tout aussi espiègle que ses jeunes sœurs. Ce qui était totalement en contradiction avec le Draco Malefoy que je connaissais. D'où leur venait cette joie de vivre ?

- Eh ben, dis donc, ne pus-je m'empêcher de m'exclamer. Je ne sais pas quel genre de femme a épousé votre père, mais ce n'est certainement pas ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Leurs rires s'interrompirent instantanément et ils me jetèrent des regards médusés.

- Femme ? S'exclama Jennifer, avec un petit rire. Il y a peu de chances, plus gay que Draco, tu meurs !

J'en laissai tomber ma mâchoire. Si j'avais été dans un dessin animé, celle-ci se serait facilement retrouvée au sol, transperçant la table.

- Malefoy ? GAY ?

Mon cri ne passa pas inaperçu et les trois adolescents me firent des " chut " empressés alors que toute la salle commune des verts et argents se tournait vers nous. Blaise et Malefoy me jetèrent un regard surpris et curieux. Mouais, pour la discrétion, on repassera.

- Votre père est homosexuel ? Répétai-je, un ton plus bas, leur priant du regard de démentir ça.

J'en fus pour mes frais.

- Ouais. Tu t'es jamais demandé pourquoi il passait autant de temps dans la salle de bains ou devant un miroir à se recoiffer ?

Les trois pouffèrent à la remarque de Narcissa.

J'en revenais pas, ils se foutaient de la gueule de leur père ! Je comprenais mieux pourquoi ils s'entendaient à merveille avec mes enfants !

- Attendez, c'est pas possible. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me faisait toutes ces avances alors, si ce n'était pas pour se moquer de mon homosexualité ?

Maxime eut un discret sourire moqueur en coin, alors que les jumelles me regardaient d'un air ébahi, insulte à mon intelligence - pour la troisième fois étais-je malheureusement obligé de préciser.

- A mon avis, si il te drague et que ce n'est pas pour se moquer de tes préférences sexuelles, c'est qu'il doit avoir autre chose en tête.

La remarque de Jennifer fit naître bien malgré moi une image dans mon esprit : celle de Malefoy le matin même, dans la salle de bains, en train de jouer avec la serviette qu'il portait autour des hanches. A ce moment-là, si j'avais su ce que je savais maintenant, je n'aurais certainement pas manqué son air prédateur . . . Son sourire canaille . . . Ses mouvements tentateurs . . . Ses yeux brûlant de . . .

Je fermai brutalement les yeux en prenant une profonde inspiration.

Comprendre que Malefoy ne jouait pas et qu'il avait dans la vague idée de m'avoir n'était pas pour me rassurer.

- Potter, m'inerpella tranquillement une voix derrière moi, me faisant faire un bond de quinze mètres.

Je reculai ma chaise et m'éloignai de Malefoy qui s'était glissé silencieusement dans mon dos.

- Euh . . . oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demandai-je d'une voix beaucoup moins virile que ce que j'avais escompté.

Je me raclais discrètement la voix.

Son regard auparavant froid, s'alluma d'une lueur de curiosité, et il haussa un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Potter ? Tu as l'air . . . Gêné.

Alors que j'aurais dû être en train de le rabaisser ou au moins de nier, je ne pus qu'éviter son regard, les informations encore toutes fraîches tourbillonnant sous mon crâne, m'empêchant de réfléchir convenablement.

- T'inquiète, Père, fit soudain la voix amusée de Maxime. Il vient d'apprendre que tu n'étais pas si hétéro que ça et qu'un certain Survivant te faisait de l'effet.

Je m'étouffai pratiquement avec ma salive.

Le même allait se faire trucider par son futur paternel.

Pourtant, la réaction de Malefoy ne fut pas celle à laquelle je m'attendais.

Il jeta un regard neutre à ses enfants puis tourna son regard vers moi. Ses yeux prirent alors une teinte amusée et . . . Prédatrice.

- Je sens que cette semaine va être très amusante, murmura-t-il sans me lâcher des yeux, sur lesquelles retombaient quelques mèches.

Merlin, je sentais que cette semaine allait être exténuante !

* * *

_Fin du chapitre :D_

_A la semaine prochaine tout le monde._

_Bisous_


	10. Action ou Vérité !

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Avez-vous passé une bonne semaine ? J'espère que le gros monsieur habillé de rouge aura été gentil avec vous. :D_

_Pour celle qui s'attendait à une chasse au Potter en bonne et du forme, je vais devoir interrompre dès à présent leurs espérances car il n'y en a pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre. Promis, je me rattraperai plus tard. _

_En attendant, Bonne lecture à toutes !_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Action ou . . . Vérité !**

Un regard à gauche.

Un regard à droite.

Personne.

Soupirant devant la chance que j'avais de ne croiser âme qui vive dans ce couloir qui menait au dortoir des Serpentard, je me décollai prudemment de mon mur et tentai de me glisser le long de la pierre froide, me faisant le plus discret possible.

- Potter !

Je frôlai la crise cardiaque, et je fus pratiquement sûr que mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre pendant une à deux secondes. Ce mec allait me tuer avant l'heure !

Je décidai finalement de ne pas continuer à faire dans la finesse et me mis à courir comme un dératé jusqu'au passage qui donnait dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

_- Impedimenta ! _

Le con !

Je vais le tuer, l'écrabouiller, l'éviscérer, l'égorger . . .

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu m'évites comme la peste bubonique depuis ce matin, Potter ?

Je lançai un regard meurtrier au blond peroxydé qui s'était posté devant moi, le regard aussi noir que le mien, les mains sur les hanches, la baguette toujours visible.

Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas lui répondre deux ou trois répliques de mon cru, vu que j'étais toujours sous l'effet de son sort. Je devais d'ailleurs paraître très fin à courir au ralenti . . .

Soudain, il me jeta un regard ambigu, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté. Ses yeux parcouraient mon corps, semblant apprécier ce qu'ils voyaient.

- Tu es dans une position très intéressante, Potter . . . Vulnérable . . . À la merci de n'importe qui . . . Il ne faudrait pas qu'une mauvaise âme passe par là et te voit, Potter. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait t'infliger . . .

Gloups !

Il y allait avoir du Harry Potter à la sauce si quelqu'un ne venait pas m'aider MAINTENANT !

- Drago ?

Merci Merlin !

Je n'avais jamais autant béni de toute ma vie la voix de Blaise Zabini. Et on s'en fiche que je ne le connaisse réellement que depuis quelques jours, ok ?!

- Tiens, Harry, mais qu'est-ce que . . .

Il était arrivé à notre hauteur et je pouvais voir son visage surpris et curieux alors que le sort commençait à s'annuler. Malefoy avait l'air prêt à mordre.

- Tu déranges, Blaise, c'est une conversation privée.

Je vis Blaise ouvrir la bouche pour parler et lui lançai un regard implorant.

Pitié, m'abandonne pas !

- Euh . . . Bah . . . c'est à dire que . . .

Je voyais Blaise tenter de m'aider en se dépatouillant intelligemment et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le bénir jusqu'à la dixième génération . . . Zach et Rachel avaient bien de la chance !

- Je ne peux pas, je dois aider Harry à réviser ses potions et à rattraper son retard dans la matière. En échange, il me file un coup de main pour la Défense Contre les Forces du mal, il y a des trucs que j'ai pas pigé.

Son air vainqueur ne convainquit personne, à commencer par moi. Alors Malefoy . . .

- Toi, tu veux prendre des cours de rattrapage en Défense Contre les Forces du mal ? Demanda Malefoy en haussant un sourcil sceptique.

- Bah oui ! T'as vu les notes catastrophiques que je me tape ?!

Curieusement, cette phrase avait des accents véridiques . . .

- Effectivement, tu ne fais jamais rien pour te mettre au niveau.

- Toi non plus, je te signale.

Les deux se regardèrent en chien de faïence, et je me sentis soudainement très mal à l'aise. Je n'avais pas voulu occasionner une dispute entre eux. Je me rendis alors compte que je pouvais à nouveau bouger normalement. Profitant de l'occasion alors qu'ils ne se souciaient pas de moi, je tentai un repli.

- Potter, gronda soudain la voix de Malefoy, sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin de me regarder. Tu bouges pas, notre conversation n'est pas terminée !

- J'ai pas eu la sensation d'avoir entamé quoi que ce soit avec toi, Malefoy, répliquai-je, me demandant comment il réussissait à faire ça.

- C'est qui est bien dommage, crois-moi sur parole, répliqua-t-il en me regardant cette fois-ci.

Aïe ! Son sourire lubrique ne me disait rien qui vaille.

- Harry, Dray, ce n'est pas que votre petit dialogue ne m'intéresse pas, mais j'ai des cours à donner et à prendre, donc le brun à binocles va me suivre gentiment et l'autre . . . Bah . . . il a qu'à aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

Je vis Malefoy fusiller son - meilleur ? - ami du regard, avant que Blaise ne m'attrape par le bras, manquant de me l'arracher au passage, et ne me conduit très rapidement dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, Harry ? Me demanda Blaise m'ayant lâché le bras, une fois que nous nous fûmes assez éloignés du blondinet collant. Je vous ai bien vus aujourd'hui, et t'as pas arrêté de l'éviter depuis qu'on s'est levés. T'étais même debout avant tout le monde ! On t'a pas vu de la journée, sauf en cours, et je te dis pas l'humeur massacrante de Drago pendant les repas. Ni les regard furieux qu'il te lançait à la table des Gryffondor ou durant les cours. Chourave a même failli le coller pour ça !

Seulement failli ? Dommage . . .

Mais le fait était que oui, je l'avais évité toute la journée. Après ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir, je me voyais mal rester en sa compagnie aujourd'hui.

Après qu'il ait su que je savais pour son homosexualité et qu'il m'avait fait part de son envie de faire de moi sa nouvelle proie, il ne m'avait pas lâché de la soirée, ayant finalement accepté de me faire " rattraper mon retard " en potion. Une heure assis à côté de lui où le seul truc que j'avais appris, c'était à esquiver discrètement son pied qui tentait de faire connaissance avec le mien. Heureusement pour moi, nous étions en face à face ! Je ne voulais même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si j'avais été assis _à côté _de lui !

- Alors, j'ai droit à une explication ? Me demanda Blaise, visiblement impatient, et me sortant de mes pensées, alors que nous pénétrions dans la salle commune bondée à cette heure.

- Pas sûr que ça t'intéresse, marmonnai-je en m'écrasant dans un fauteuil moelleux à côté du feu ronflant, et m'étonnant à peine de la présence de Gabrielle et Thomas dans la salle, discutant avec James, Maxime, Narcissa et Jennifer.

- T'as écouté ce que je t'ai dit ou quoi ?! S'exclama Blaise ne me tapant violemment sur la tête.

Aïe-euh ! Ca faisait mal !

- Oui, quoi ?! Ronchonnai-je en me protégeant de mes mains face au regard assassin d'un certain vert et argent.

- Après ce que ton comportement puéril et incompréhensible m'a fait subir, je trouve être en droit de savoir _pourquoi_ tu évites Drago. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas le seul.

Sa phrase s'accompagna d'un mouvement de pousse dans son dos et je vis le reste de la masculinité Serpentard de septième année écouter discrètement - c'te bonne blague ! - notre conversation. Nott, Crabbe et Goyle révisaient leur cours de potions sur le même bouquin, tenu à l'envers. Et on dit que ce sont les Gryffondor les plus crétins !

- Quitte à espionner, faites le bien ! M'exclamai-je dans leur direction, les faisant sursauter. Je n'ai encore jamais vu personne apprendre quelque chose avec un livre à l'envers.

Sauf Luna, mais c'était des Runes . . .

Je vis Nott me faire un petit sourire mi-penaud mi-hilare et il se rapproche de nous avec ces deux comparses.

- On va la jouer moins discret alors, fit-il en s'asseyant sur mon accoudoir droit. Alors, pourquoi Draco et toi vivez cette . . . Relation plutôt étrange ?

- Il n'y a aucune relation entre nous ! M'écriai-je agacé, en me levant de mon fauteuil, les poings serrés.

Les quatre garçons me répondirent par des haussements de sourcils étonnés. Puis je vis Blaise hésiter entre éclater de rire et s'ébahir, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Dray s'est mis en chasse ?! S'écria-t-il choisissant finalement d'en rire, s'occasionnant les regards surpris et curieux de la salle commune.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Quel genre de chasse pouvait bien avoir entamé Malefoy qui ait un rapport avec moi ? . . .

Merlin, j'étais vraiment long à la détente !

Je me laissai tomber d'un air las dans mon fauteuil, manquant de faire tomber Nott par la même occasion.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer _pourquoi_ Malefoy me drague, _s'il vous plait _?

Je suppliai Blaise du regard de me raconter ce qu'il savait, tout en desserrant ma cravate et déboutonnant les premiers boutons de ma chemise car il faisait chaud dans la salle commune.

Blaise prit l'expression de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à dire quelque chose que son interlocuteur ne va pas aimer et se pencha vers moi, les mains jointes sur ses genoux.

- Tu es homo, Draco aussi.

J'hochai la tête. Même si je n'avais su la deuxième partie de la phrase que vingt-quatre heures auparavant.

- Tu es un homme, Draco aussi.

Euh . . . Oui, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, mais je ne voyais toujours pas où il voulait en venir . . .

- Tu aimes t'envoyer en l'air . . .

Là, je ne pus empêcher un rougissement s'emparer de mon visage.

- . . . Draco aussi. Alors à ton avis, pourquoi est-ce qu'il te court après ?

Je me raclai discrètement la gorge, tentant d'effacer les images lubriques que son dernier commentaire faisait naître en moi.

- Bah . . . Euh . . . C'est à dire que . . .

- Quelle loquacité, c'est impressionnant Potter !

Sursautant à peine, je me tournai vers Malefoy et le fusillai du regard, les yeux plissés.

- Si ma manière de parler ne te plait pas, rien ne te retient ici, sifflai-je furieusement.

Il sembla perdre patience à son tour.

- N'oublie pas que tu es à Serpentard ici, pas à Gryffondor, me répondit-il sur le même ton, se penchant vers moi, les mains prenant appui sur les accoudoirs de part et d'autre de mon corps, et ayant donc jeté Nott de sa place.

- Et la faute à qui ? Répliquai-je, rapprochant mon visage du sien, ne voulant pas m'abaisser à lui laisser en plus l'honneur de me rabattre mon caquet.

Il me fit un sourire en coin, et je compris alors que notre proximité était inconvenable pour deux ennemis, sauf en cas de corps à corps . . .

Merlin !

Je me rejetai immédiatement dans mon fauteuil, m'y enfonçant autant que possible, et résistai furieusement à l'envie de lui coller mon pied dans l'estomac pour lui apprendre à respecter les zones d'espace vital !

- Draco ? Demanda soudain la voix de Gabrielle à ma gauche.

Je vis Malefoy grimacer puis il se tourna vers ma fille, comme à contrecœur.

- Oui ?

- J'aimerais te parler, s'il te plait.

- Maintenant ?

- Bah oui ! Pas dans dix ans ! S'exclama Gabrielle, perdant patience.

Je vis les muscles de la mâchoire de mon ennemi jouer nerveusement, puis il se redressa, comprenant visiblement qu'elle ne lui laisserait pas le choix.

- Potter, tu bouges pas, ça fait déjà deux fois qu'on nous interrompt, et il n'y en aura pas de troisième.

Il suivit Gabrielle, hors de la salle commune et je fis la seule chose qui me paraissait intelligente : foncer m'enfermer dans mon lit !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mon emprisonnement voulu ne dura pas plus de deux minutes : une bande de Serpentard bruyant prit possession des lieux.

- Harry ! M'appela alors James, tapant contre l'un des montants de mon lit. Tu veux bien ouvrir ton rideau s'il te plait ?

Je me redressai en position assise sur mon lit et fronçai des sourcils, sceptique. Qui me disait que derrière lui, je ne trouverai pas Malefoy ?

- Je te jure que Draco n'est pas avec moi, soupira-t-il, juste quand j'eus finis d'y penser.

Par les Fondateurs, mes gosses étaient-ils donc légilimens ?! J'avais l'impression que mon cerveau était une vraie passoire en leur présence !

Soupirant, je m'approchai des rideaux et les ouvris en grand. James était juste devant mon lit, me souriant. Au centre de la chambre, je pouvais voir que tous les autres garons s'étaient installés par terre, en rond.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demandai-je, curieux de savoir pourquoi les Serpentard de septième année, toutes générations confondues s'étaient installés ainsi.

- On a décidé de faire un action/vérité, tu veux participer ?

J'ouvris de grands yeux horrifiés. Ce jeu était la pire calamité qui n'ait jamais existé en ce bas monde. Pire même que l'autre horreur à face de serpent mégalomane qui me servait d'ennemi public numéro un ! A cause de ce satané jeu, organisé lors d'une soirée mémorable chez les Gryffondor, je m'étais retrouvé à rouler une pelle à . . . Hermione ! Merlin, nous en étions tout deux ressortis mortifiés, avec un Ron diablement jaloux sur les bras. Je m'étais vengé en faisant avouer à Seamus qu'il avait fantasmé sur McGonagall, mais tout de même, ce jeu était un vrai poison !

- Euh . . . Non, merci. Très peu pour moi.

- Tu sais, Harry, on ne fera rien de bien méchant ! Me rassura Blaise avec un grand sourire innocent.

Je lui renvoyai un regard dubitatif.

- Et tu crois que je vais te croire ? Les Gryffondor eux-mêmes donnent des gages honteux, alors les Serpentard, je n'ose même pas imaginer !

- Allez ! S'enthousiasma à son tour Zach. De toute façon, on ne fera pas prendre de Veritaserum, autrement vous seriez capable de nous demander des trucs que vous n'êtes pas en droit de savoir.

Mouais, de ce point de vue là, le jeu paraissait tout de suite mieux. Au moins, on pouvait choisir de répondre ou non à la question. Cela voulait donc dire, jouer à la manière moldue.

Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi, scrutant du regard mes draps défaits et me demandai quelle réponse donner. Malefoy n'était pas là, je n'avais donc aucune crainte à avoir sur d'éventuelles actions qu'il pourrait me donner. Et avec un peu de chance, je serais de retour dans mon lit avant qu'il n'ai finit de discuter avec Gabrielle.

- Ok, je suis d'accord, fis-je en descendant de mon lit.

- Super, s'enthousiasma James avec un grand sourire. Alors, c'est Théo qui va commencer.

- Bah pourquoi moi ? S'étonna Nott.

- Parce que j'ai envie que ce soit toi et qu'il faut bien commencer par quelqu'un.

- Bien, alors . . .

Il réfléchit quelque instants puis se tourna vers Blaise.

- Dis nous, au jour d'aujourd'hui, quelles raisons te pousseraient à épouser Ginny Weasley ?

Question intéressante, et bien loin de ce à quoi je m'attendais. J'avais imaginé quelque chose de plus . . . Personnel.

- Eh bien, c'est une question qui mène à une réponse très simple ma foi. Elle a un caractère bien trempé, un tempérament de feu que j'apprécie particulièrement, un sens de l'humour correspondant assez au mien et . . . Elle sait parfaitement jouer de sa langue !

Je ris en voyant le visage dégoûté de Zach. Pauvre gosse, j'imaginais assez bien les images que cela avait fait naître dans son esprit à propos de ses parents.

- Zach, fit James en levant les yeux au ciel, toi et mois savons parfaitement que ce n'est absolument pas le pire que tu aies vu venant de tes parents. Alors une vision imaginative de tes parents s'embrassant n'est pas vraiment choquant. Blaise à toi.

- C'est quoi la vision la plus choquante que tu aies vu à propos de tes parents, Zach ?

Les joues du principal intéressé adoptèrent immédiatement une teinte plus foncée et légèrement rouge, et il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- Zach, on ne t'a pas tout à fait compris, fit Nott en souriant.

- Maman et papa en train s'envoyer en l'air dans le salon, la veille de Noël quand j'avais quinze ans.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf Blaise et Zach. Le premier était rêveur et le second mortifié.

- James, quelle est la chose la plus choquante que tu aies _entendue _de toute ta vie ? Demanda soudain Zach en souriant férocement à mon fils.

Le regard de James pétilla d'amusement et il dit :

- Mes parents s'envoyant en l'air dans leur chambre tous les soirs pendant une semaine, voire plusieurs fois par nuit, sans penser à insonoriser leurs murs.

Je m'étouffai avec ma salive, alors que les autres éclataient de rire, et que James et Zach échangeaient un sourire de connivence.

J'avais une forte envie de les trucider pour avoir osé parler de ma future vie privée sans y être autorisé.

- A toi, James ! Fit un des garçons du futur dont je ne connaissais pas le nom.

Mon fil parut réfléchir pendant quelques instants puis je le vis sourire, d'un sourire en coin qui ne me disait rien qui vaille . . . Et qui m'était destiné.

- Harry, fit-il lentement avec un garçon sourire, combien de conquêtes, tout sexes confondus as-tu eu ?

Gloups ! Je hais ce gosse !

Quel genre d'adolescent irait poser cette question à ses parents ? Non mais je vous le demande !

- Je prends le gage, dis-je, préférant ne pas emprunter ce terrain glissant.

Je ne souhaitais pas voir mon moi du futur débarquer histoire de me tirer les oreilles pour avoir révélé ça à ses enfants !

James fit la moue.

- Bon bah, c'est pas non plus aujourd'hui qu'on le saura.

Il inspira et poursuivit :

- Ton gage sera . . .

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer car la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à cet instant, laissant passer un Draco Malefoy dans un état encore jamais vu. Il donnait l'impression de porter un troupeau d'éléphant sur ses épaules. Son air perdu interpella Blaise qui s'empressa de le rejoindre alors qu'il passait devant nous, sans nous voir. Son état était tel, que même moi je comprenais que je n'avais rien à craindre côté avances : il n'était pas en état pour ça.

- Draco ? Ca va ? S'enquit son ami, en posant une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de Malefoy.

- Hein ?!

Le regard perdu de Malefoy se posa sur Blaise et il lui fit un léger sourire rassurant en tapotant sur la main du métis posée sur son épaule.

- Ouais, t'inquiète, tout va bien. C'est juste que . . . Faut que j'aille me coucher . . . Que je réfléchisse . . . A plein de choses . . .

Il se détourna de Blaise, attrapa sa tenue de nuit et s'enferma dans la salle de bains sous nos regards interloqués.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu lui arriver ? S'interrogea Nott à voix haute. Il était pas avec la fille Potter à l'instant ?

Si, et c'était bien ça qui m'inquiétait. Quand Gabrielle avait demandé à parler avec Malefoy, j'avais remarqué qu'elle n'était pas de bonne humeur, mais je n'y avais pas vraiment porté attention sur le moment. Maintenant, à la lueur du comportement étrange de Malefoy, je me demandais quel genre de discussion ils avaient bien pu avoir . . .

- Je vais la tuer, entendis-je soudainement gronder du côté de James.

Celui-ci se leva précipitamment, l'air furieux et semblant vouloir réellement commettre un meurtre. Zach le suivit, plus inquiet qu'autre chose, et tous deux sortir bruyamment de la chambre. Les regards de mes compagnons restants se posèrent sur moi.

- Me regardez pas comme ça, me défendis-je en levant les mains, je n'y suis absolument pour rien. Vous étiez là, vous avez bien vu.

Aucun d'entre eux ne purent répliquer, car Malefoy choisit cet instant pour sortir de la salle de bains, vêtu de son pyjama noir en soie, et se diriger tel un zombie vers son lit.

- Draco, tenta à nouveau Blaise en s'approchant de son ami comme si il était un animal farouche, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu n'as besoin de rien ? De parler peut-être ?

Malefoy regarda son ami, étonné, alors qu'il tentait de se glisser dans son lit.

- Je te l'ai dit Blaise, j'ai juste besoin d'être seul quelque . . . Pour la nuit. J'ai besoin de . . . Réfléchir.

Sur ces quelques mots, il se glissa à entre ses draps, alors que Blaise nous rejoignait.

Avec un hochement d'épaule fataliste, il nous dit :

- Je crois qu'il va falloir attendre demain matin pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Zach et James avaient l'air d'en savoir un peu plus que nous, commença Goyle, vite interrompu par moi.

- Ils ne diront rien, fis-je. Vu comment James a réagi, Gabrielle a fait ou dit quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plu.

- Et pourquoi Draco pourrait savoir et pas nous ? Demanda Goyle. J'estime que . . .

Une fois de plus nous fûmes interrompu, mais cette fois, ce fut à cause des cris qui provenaient d'en haut, de la salle commune. Intrigué, nous nous levâmes et nous glissèrent discrètement - enfin aussi discrètement que pouvait le faire une demi douzaine d'ado de dix-sept ans - dans les escaliers. Leurs voix nous parvinrent enfin, et je compris que c'était Gabrielle qui parlait.

- . . . le choix ! Tu as bien vu comment agissais Draco avec Harry ! Je devais le lui dire !

- Et tu n'as pas pensé à sa manière de réagir ? Répondit James. Merde Gaby, on s'était jurés de les laisser faire, de ne rien précipiter. Qui sait quelles données du futur tu as changé !

- Aucune James, tu vois bien que _rien _n'a changé !

- Et chez nous ? Tu y as pensé ? Et Sirius ? Qui te dit qu'il est né maintenant ? Tu le sais, il ne faut pas jouer avec le temps ! Minnie nous l'a assez répété comme ça !

- Je pense que vous pourriez arrêter de crier, le château entier n'est pas obligé de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans cette pièce, intervint alors la voix basse et calme de Maxime.

- Tu prends sa défense ?! S'exclama la voix ébahie de James.

- Je ne suis du côté de personne, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on ne sait pas comment cette nouvelle donnée va agir. Attendons de voir la décision que va prendre Draco. Patientons pour voir comment la suite va se dérouler.

Le silence suivit cette intervention du fils Malefoy.

- Je crois de toute façon que nous n'avons pas le choix, fit alors la voix d'une des jumelles. Mais je voudrais tout de même savoir : Gabrielle, quelles raisons t'ont poussé à lui dire la vérité ?

J'entendis un soupir.

- A ton avis ? J'ai demandé à Draco pourquoi il . . .

Je ne compris pas pourquoi Gabrielle s'était soudainement arrêtée de parler. Avec un froncement de sourcils, j'essayai de capter un bruit, n'importe quoi, qui m'aurait renseigné sur la cause de son silence soudain.

- Gaby ? Interrogea à nouveau l'une des jumelles. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Les fouineurs dans l'escalier feraient mieux de retourner se coucher ! Hurla soudain Gabrielle et James d'une même voix.

Leurs intonations étaient assez flippantes pour nous faire obéir immédiatement. Trois secondes plus tard, nous avions refermé la porte du dortoir, essoufflés.

- Quelqu'un peut me dire, comment ils ont su qu'on était là ? Demanda Blaise, en tentant de retrouver une respiration normale.

- Les jumeaux Potter sont légilimens, intervint la voix de Malefoy qui s'était assis dans son lit, certainement à cause de notre tapage.

- Mes enfants ?! M'exclamais-je, interloqué.

- Je ne vois pas d'autre Potter dans les environs.

- Et qu'est-ce que t'as dit Gabrielle pour que . . .

Blaise ne put aller plus loin dans sa question, Malefoy avait brusquement refermé son rideau.

C'était pas aujourd'hui qu'on allait connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

Et je mourrais d'envie de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé . . .

* * *

_Chapitre bouclé ! _

_Alors, à votre avis, quelle est la chose qu'a dite Gabrielle ?_ _Je suis sûre à quatre vingt dix-neuf pour cent que vous avez toutes la bonne réponse. :D_

_Je verrai bien si mes pronosctics sont exacts ;-)_

_A dans une semaine les filles. _

_Bizous_

_P.S. : Je remercie ici chaleureusement Rozinaah pour sa correction de chapitre en quatrième vitesse. Désolé de t'avoir laisser si peu de temps pour le corriger ! XD_


	11. Petit rapprochement inespéré

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_En ce jour de rentrée scolaire après deux semaines de fête intensives ( sauf pour moi, moi j'ai écrit :p ), je vous mets en ligne ce chapitre tant attendu . . . celui où il y a ENFIN un rapprochement entre Harry et Draco._

_Par contre, je n'ai pas réussi à mettre la souris sur ma bête-correctrice, donc il ne faudra pas trop m'en vouloir si vous voyez des fautes catastrophiques qui auraient échapper à mon oeil ( ou mon cerveau ). Car et moi et la concordance des temps on est ennemis depuis toujours. ToT"_

_Enfin bref, j'espère que ça ne vous gachera pas votre plaisir toujours. ;-)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Petit rapprochement inespéré**

J'étais allongé sur l'herbe près du lac dans le parc de Poudlard. Le soleil resplendissait, les oiseaux gazouillaient et le vent passait sur ma peau, la rafraîchissant et lui prodiguant milles caresses agréables.

Les yeux fermés, profitant de cette belle journée, je sentis une main effleurer mon front, descendre l'arrête de mon nez, frôler délicatement mes lèvres pour finir par mourir sur mon menton. Une légère brise s'insinua sous ma chemise, la gonflant jusqu'à ce que les boutons cèdent. La main, accompagnée de sa jumelle, passa délicatement sur mes épaules, tel un frôlement d'ailes de papillons, me faisant frissonner, puis redessina mes clavicules du bout des doigts, descendant progressivement vers mon torse où elle s'amusa à dessiner des arabesques.

Ce jeu terminé, elle et sa jumelle entreprirent de s'amuser avec mes tétons, le malaxant, les tirant légèrement, les faisant rouler et d'autres choses plus qu'agréables qui m'arrachèrent frissons et légers gémissements. Les sensations s'intensifièrent quand les mains décidèrent d'aller caresser mes flancs alors qu'une bouche câline reprenait le travail des jumelles sur les deux boutons de chairs durcis par leurs bons soins.

Ma respiration devint haletante quand la bouche entreprit de se laisser couler le long de mon estomac, et que les deux mains partirent explorer les mystères de mon caleçon . . .

J'ouvris les yeux pour identifier la personne qui me procurait autant de plaisir et croisai un regard gris orage taquin . . .

Totalement et parfaitement réveillé, je me redressai brusquement en position assise, la respiration courte.

Ce rêve avait eu plus de réalité que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Je pouvais encore sentir sur moi la sensation des mains et de la bouche qui m'avaient prodigués ces délicieuses tortures.

Restait à savoir pourquoi mon fantasme avait prit les traits de . . .

… Malefoy.

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

Les évènements des jours précédents m'avaient un peu trop chamboulés à mon goût, les avances de mon pire ennemi venant même jusqu'à s'infiltrer dans . . .

Je glapis de surprise et eut un mouvement de recul quand je pris soudainement conscience que le sujet de mes pensées était debout à côté de mon lit, la main tendue comme si il s'apprêtait à me secouer l'épaule, et les yeux transformés en rond de bille par la surprise.

- Putain Malefoy, on peut savoir ce que tu fous ? Réussis-je à articuler une fois que mon cœur eut fini d'essayer de sortir de ma cage thoracique.

- J'allai te réveiller, bougonna-t-il. Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux pour nous tous que tu te lèves avant les autres vu que tu sembles avoir des problèmes particuliers avec le réveil du matin.

Je lui jetai un regard suspicieux.

Avec mon rêve et le fait qu'il était là, je me posais de sérieuses questions. Et si c'était à cause de sa présence que mon fantasme avait prit ses traits ?

Je me secouai la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

- Je me demande pourquoi tu as pris cette peine et . . .

Je jetai un coup d'œil sur ma montre . . . Et écarquillai les yeux.

- Malefoy, grondai-je, alors qu'il retournait dans son lit. Tu te fous de moi, là ?!

Il me tourna le dos alors qu'il s'allongeait sous ses draps.

- Malefoy, il est DEUX HEURES DU MAT' ! Alors tu vas pas me faire croire que t'étais là pour me réveiller !

Je vis ses épaules se soulever, signe de son fou rire.

- Espèce de . . .

Je retins mes mots, ne voulant pas inclure le reste du dortoir dans cette histoire. Plissant les yeux, je laissai la formidable idée se faire un chemin dans mon esprit avec un petit sourire sadique.

Je me coulai hors de mon lit avec la discrétion d'un chat et m'approchai à pattes de velours du lit du Serpentard qui se situait heureusement à côté du mien. Le fait qu'il me tourne le dos était un avantage non négligeable.

Je lançai un discret sort de Silence, histoire que personne n'entende ce qui allait se passer entre les montures du baldaquin, et montai sur son lit. Le mouvement du matelas le fit se retourner vers moi, surpris. Je profitai de son étonnement pour l'attaquer en Serpentard.

- MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Po . . . Potter . . . Ar . . . Arrêtes !

Avec un sourire sadique, je laissai mes mains parcourir ses flancs, taquiner le creux de ses reins, alors qu'il tentait vainement d'échapper à mes chatouillis. Il essayait d'arrêter de rire en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, mais il explosait à chaque fois au bout de trois secondes.

Puis soudain, sans prévenir . . .

- MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

- Alors Potter ? On fait moins le fier maintenant, hein ?!

L'espèce de . . .

Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire malgré tout mes efforts pour ne pas laisser passer un son. Malefoy avait échangé nos places, lui se retrouvant à présent assis à califourchon sur mes hanches, et moi tentant d'échapper à ses mains.

Comprenant que je n'arriverai pas à me débarrasser de lui en me tortillant dans tout les sens, j'attrapai l'oreiller de Malefoy et tapai sauvagement son propriétaire avec.

Sa tête surprise et échevelé fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. J'éclatai à nouveau de rire, le ventre plié en deux par le fou rire monumentale qui me prenait aux tripes et me faisait pleurer.

- Potter, l'entendis-je gronder avant de sentir quelque chose de mou atterrir avec force sur ma tête.

Comprenant qu'il m'avait rendu mon coup, je fis venir mon oreiller à l'aide d'un _accio_ savamment lancé et commença une mémorable bataille de polochon entre lui et moi, protégé par le sort de silence reposant sur le lit. De nombreuse minutes et coups de polochons plus tard, nous étions allongés sur le lit, tête bêche et le souffle court.

Jamais je n'aurais imaginé pouvoir autant m'amuser en compagnie de Malefoy. Je ne pensais même pas qu'il connaissait ne serait-ce que le sens du mot " s'amuser " ! Pourtant il venait me prouver qu'il connaissait tout de l'art de se battre à grand coup d'oreillers. Et malgré tout, je ne trouvais plus rien à ce Malefoy-là de commun avec celui que j'avais haï toutes ces années. Et jusqu'à hier. A ce moment-là, il me semblait humain, comme n'importe quel autre adolescent de cette école. Était-ce un des effets post-discussion avec Gabrielle ? D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, que s'était-il passé ?

- Malefoy ?

- Hmm.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Vas-y, mais je ne te promet pas de répondre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir avec Gabrielle ? Lui demandai-je en m'asseyant, histoire de mieux pouvoir regarder son visage.

Il posa son bras sur ses yeux et je le vis prendre une grande inspiration.

- Elle m'a parlé de nous. Et de notre futur. Elle en avait assez de nous voir nous battre. Et nous éviter. Elle veut que l'on se rapproche.

Je ne voyais pas ses yeux, donc ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Ce qui était bien embêtant.

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- Bah, qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

Il haussa les épaules, et laissa retomber son bras, plantant son regard dans le mien. Un long silence s'ensuivit, moi étonné par son comportement plus aimable depuis les dix dernières secondes que durant les six dernières années, et lui pensant à je-ne-savais-quoi-puisque-je-n'étais-pas-dans-sa-tête.

- Je lui ai dit que je ferai un effort, si de ton côté t'en faisais autant, dit-il finalement en évitant mon regard.

Ébahi était trop faible pour traduire ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là. C'était au-dessus de ça. J'étais, comme on le dit familièrement, " sur le cul " !

- Potter, ferme la bouche, tu vas gober des Nargols.

Épouvanté, je ne pus que m'écrier :

- Luna, sors de ce corps !

Haussant un sourcil étonné, Malefoy me répondit :

- Tu connais Luna Lovegood ?

- Toi, tu la connais ?!

- Cousine éloignée, me répondit-il. Une branche de la famille dont on ne parle jamais chez moi mais dont j'ai fait la connaissance par l'intermédiaire de l'arbre généalogique des Malefoy. Arbre non officielle, cela va de soi. Il semblerait qu'un de mes ancêtres est autant fauté que moi à l'avenir, et que deux siècles plus tard cela est donné la branche Lovegood. **( Nda : non véridique, mais on s'amuse comme on peut :p ) **Quand je l'ai appris, j'ai essayé de savoir qui était cette Luna qui avait à peu près mon âge et j'ai appris à la connaître. Elle est un peu bizarre comme fille, mais adorable.

Ok, j'étais sûrement encore en train de rêver. Je ne pouvais pas _entendre _Draco Malefoy dire que _Luna Lovegood _était sa cousine et quelqu'un _d'adorable _! Surtout à _moi _! Je venais certainement d'en apprendre plus sur lui en deux phrases qu'en six années de vie scolaires partagés ! Merlin, mais où allait le monde ?!

- Ok, donc Luna et toi vous vous connaissez.

- Assez bien, même.

Je le fusillai du regard.

- Dis, tu veux bien me laisser le temps d'assimiler la chose avant de me faire une autre révélation dans le genre.

Il sourit. Pas un de ses sourires en biais méprisant, mais un vrai sourire, comme celui qu'il m'avait fait dans la Grande salle avant le show de Gabrielle et Sarah. Celui qui m'avait donner envie de l'embrasser . . .

- Aaaaaaaaahh ! Criai-je en tentant d'enlever cette pensée parasite de mon esprit.

Vade retro Satanas !

- Oh, ça va pas Potter ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prends d'hurler comme ça !

- C'est ta faute, ça ! T'es obligé d'être aussi . . .

Je me mordis la langue avant de lâcher une connerie.

Mais c'était vrai qu'il était drôlement mignon quand il souriait comme ça. Cela donnait à son visage une douceur sans précédent, presque comme si il retombait en enfance. Il était bien plus beau quand il souriait ainsi, en toute honnêteté.

Je me secouai la tête. Fallait que j'arrêtes d'avoir des pensées comme ça, moi !

- D'être aussi quoi ?

- Rien.

- D'être aussi quoi, Potter ? Insista-t-il en attrapant mon bras alors que je tentais de rejoindre mon lit pour retourner me coucher - mine de rien il était quand même deux heures et demi du matin et on avait cours dans quelques heures.

- Rien, je t'ai dit. Maintenant, lâche moi, j'aimerai aller me coucher.

- Reste dormir avec moi.

Je tentais de ne pas m'étouffer avec ma salive.

Kessivnaidirelà ?!

- Malefoy, je crois qu'il faut _vraiment _que tu te couches ! Te rends-tu bien compte de ce que tu viens de dire à l'instant ?

C'était quand même pas moi qui venait de poser cette question débile ?!

- Bah oui, Potter, je pense m'en être rendu compte, me fit-il sur le ton de l'évidence et me regardant comme si j'étais particulièrement con - tiens, ça faisait longtemps d'ailleurs. C'est juste que je veux voir la tête de Blaise à son réveil quand il nous verra dans le même lit.

Son sourire hilare me persuada presto illico d'accéder à sa requête.

Je montai à nouveau sur son lit et il m'ouvrit ses draps afin que je m'y glisse, puis les referma sur nos deux corps.

- A ton avis, quel tête il va faire ? lui demandai-je, avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, imaginant déjà sa réaction.

- Ca Potter, va falloir attendre demain matin pour le savoir.

- Tu veux dire tout à l'heure. Je te signale tout de même qu'il est près de trois heures du mat'.

- Ouais, si tu veux.

Il me tourna le dos et se colla la plus près possible du bord droit du lit, alors que moi je faisais de même avec le bord gauche.

- Bonne nuit, Potter.

J'eus un moment d'hésitation, puis . . .

- Dis, si on est censé devenir ami, tu penses pas qu'il serait temps de s'appeler par nos prénoms ?

Silence.

- Bonne nuit, Harry, entendis-je chuchoter, comme si il hésitait à prononcer ces mots . . . Ou était ravi de le faire.

- Bonne nuit . . . Draco.

Pourquoi je souriais comme un niais ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Dites, quelqu'un sait où est Harry ?

- Dans son lit, pourquoi ?

- Si je le demande, c'est peut-être parce qu'il n'est _pas _dans son lit, non ?

- . . . Ah ouais. Alors, il est où ?

- C'est ce que je viens de demander, couillon !

- Ah oui, désolé.

- Bon, quand vous l'aurez trouver prévenez-moi, moi je vais toujours réveiller Dray. C'est d'ailleurs bizarre qu'il ne se soit pas levé.

J'étouffai le sourire qui me venait aux lèvres. Les voix mélodieuses de mes compagnons de chambres venaient de me réveiller, et j'avais tout d'abord été surpris de les entendre dire que je n'étais pas dans mon lit, puis m'étais souvenu qu'effectivement, je n'y étais pas puisque j'étais dans celui de Malef - 'Scusez - Draco.

A présent que Blaise avait émis l'idée de venir réveiller son meilleur pote, j'avais l'estomac noué d'impatience, car je voulais absolument voir sa tête quand il ouvrirait les rideaux.

Ce qui ne tarda pas.

- Dray, faudrait penser à te ré - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh !

Dès que le cri épouvanté - ou surpris, allez savoir - retentit, j'ouvris les yeux.

Yeah-ah !

C'était exactement ça Blaise ! La bouche grande ouverte sur un cri inarticulé, le corps semblant avoir fait un pas de recul et les bras ramener contre son torse, comme pour se protéger.

Je lançai un coup d'œil sur Draco et son regard amusé croisa le mien. Nous ne pûmes retenir un immense éclat de rire. Le bruit attira l'attention autres occupants de la pièce qui eux aussi adoptèrent différentes traces de surprises - ou d'horreur. Ce qui n'aida en rien à calmer notre fou rire.

Draco, complètement vaincu par son rire - autant que moi d'ailleurs - tendit un doigt tremblant en direction de Blaise tout en essuyant les larmes de joies qui coulaient sur ses joues et dit entre deux hoquets :

- T'aurais dû voir ta tête ! C'était trop drôle !

Tentant de calmer mon rire et de récupérer une respiration normale, je pris appuie sur le premier truc qui me passa sous la main, en l'occurrence l'épaule de Draco qui s'appuya à son tour sur moi pour les mêmes raisons.

- Merlin, Gaby va être intenable après ça, soupira James en nous lançant un regard dépité.

Mon rire s'atténuant enfin, je lui demandai :

- De quoi tu parles ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

- Parce qu'elle aura eu raison, dit Draco à côté de moi en repoussant ses draps et posant pied à terre. Elle aura réussi à nous rapprocher, comme elle le voulait.

- Ah.

- Ouais, maintenant si tu pouvais sortir de mon lit et aller te laver, ça m'arrangerait Harry. J'ai pas envie de te voir le squatter jusqu'à pas d'heure.

Un " BOUM " retentit soudain, attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur l'origine du bruit.

Nott n'avait apparemment pas supporté l'utilisation de mon prénom.

Trop émotif, le pauvre chou.

- Quelqu'un devrait penser à le réveiller, fis-je nonchalamment avec un mouvement de pouce en direction de Nott, alors que je suivais Draco dans la salle de bain.

Je refermai la porte derrière moi et posai mes affaires, que j'avais attrapé au vol, sur une chaise près de la cabine de douche situé le plus loin possible de la porte, Draco s'appropriant la seconde et dernière cabine.

Je pénétrai dans la douche et actionnai activement l'eau, me délectant alors de son effet apaisant. Alors que cela faisait deux secondes que j'étais sous le jet, j'entendis Draco exploser de rire.

Et une fois encore, je ne pus m'empêcher de le comparer à celui de Gabrielle, et je m'étonnai d'entendre un son si doux, si agréable dans la bouche de Draco, lui qui avait été si méchant et hautain tout au long de ces années.

- On peut savoir ce qui te met dans cet état ? Demandai-je quand même par dessus le vacarme de l'eau s'écoulant.

- J'aurais dû prendre une photo de Blaise ! Me répondit-il de la même manière tout en continuant à rire.

J'eus un sourire amusé en l'entendant me répondre. Il était vrai que sa tête avait été impayable. La photo se serait arraché entre les murs de Poudlard.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, je sortis de la douche, une serviette nouée autour de la taille, au moment où Draco faisait de même.

Je pris alors conscience que ça n'avait pas vraiment été une super idée d'aller me laver en même temps que lui. J'allai devoir m'habiller. En sa présence. Alors qu'il m'avait des avances plus d'une fois. N'était-ce pas jouer avec le feu ?

Soupirant et lui laissant le bénéfice du doute, je lui tournai le dos et commençai à m'habiller.

Deux seconde plus tard, alors que je portais seulement mon caleçon, j'entendis un raclement de gorge de gorge derrière moi, me faisant me retourner, curieux.

Draco me tournait lui aussi le dos, et avait déjà mis son pantalon, me laissant une vue plongeante sur son dos encore dénudé. Très beau dos, d'ailleurs. Des omoplates parfaitement dessinés, une colonne vertébrale droite, mais courbé pour l'instant car il s'était penché pour ramasser sa chemise, et . . . Une cicatrice au niveau du rein droit.

- Qu'es-ce qui t'es arrivé ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander, alors que je finissais de boutonner mon jean.

Ma question le fut sursauter et il se retourna. Son regard parcouru alors mon corps de haut en bas avec un léger sourire en coin, s'attardant sur les parties dénudés de mon anatomie.

- Chute de cheval quand j'avais dix ans, répondit-il enfin, avant d'enfiler sa chemise, sans se retourner. Je ne te demanderai pas d'où te viens la tienne.

- Ah, ah, ah, fis-je ironiquement. Trop drôle. Non, sérieusement, c'était trop marrant comme blague.

- Harry, le cynisme ne te va pas du tout.

Je le fusillai du regard alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain, moi sur ses talons.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh !

Je sursautai au moment où j'entendis le cri, provenant de devant moi. Ça commençait à devenir une sale habitude dans le coin.

Allez savoir comment et pourquoi, Ron se trouvait dans le dortoir des Serpentard des septième année. Et venait de crier avant de s'évanouir en me voyant . . .

Sortir de la salle de bain avec Draco. Et connaissant mon orientation sexuelle.

Une petite discussion s'imposait, je crois.

- T'imagines la réaction de ton père dans quelques années ? Fit soudain la voix de Gaby en parlant à Sarah, alors que Zach et James tentaient de ranimer mon meilleur ami.

Les deux fille échangèrent une œillade amusé . . . Et éclatèrent de rire !

Je soupirai.

Est-ce qu'un jour quelqu'un allait se décider à me dire ce qu'il se passait, oui ou merde ?!

- Et les Gryffondor sont sensé être courageux, fit Draco avec un haussement de sourcil suggestifs et amusé en direction du corps de Ron étalé au milieu de la chambre.

- C'est bon, Malefoy ! Ne pus-je m'empêcher de rétorquer, réemployant son nom de famille, alors que je m'avançais pour ramener mon ami à la vie.

Je sentis son regard meurtrier dans mon dos et je me demandai ce qui l'avait le plus dérangé : que je le rabroue ou que je n'ai pas employer son prénom ?

- Ron ? Appelai-je doucement en le poussant légèrement au niveau de l'épaule. Oh, Ron ? Tu m'entends ?

Il papillonna des yeux en gémissant lamentablement puis son regard se posa sur moi.

- Harry ? J'ai fait un rêve bizarre figure-toi, dit-il en se mettant en position assise. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru te voir sortir de la salle de bain avec Malefoy.

- C'était pas un rêve, Weasley.

Je me retournai pour prévenir Draco du regard qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à envenimer les choses.

- Pas un rêve ? Comment ça pas un rêve ? Demanda bêtement Ron en lançant des regards interrogateurs autour de lui, que tous évitèrent, limite en ne sifflotant pas d'un air innocent.

- Ce que je veux dire, Weasley, c'est que tu nous as bel et bien vu sortir de la salle de bain ensemble, Harry et moi, reprit Draco avec un sourire suggestif . . . C'est à dire lubrique.

Je me levai brusquement, prêt à faire comprendre à Draco ce que je pensais de ses petites blagues vaseuses, quand Ron s'évanouit à nouveau, provoquant l'hilarité de tout le monde.

Avec un haussement d'yeux au ciel, priant Merlin de finir cette journée - ou même de l'entamer - sans avoir de mort sur les bras.

- S'il te plait Draco, peux-tu arrêter ça maintenant, et me lui laisser le temps de lui expliquer convenablement ce qu'il se passe ?

Il eut un hochement d'épaules.

- Comme tu veux. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce que trois Gryffondor font ici.

Moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais pour l'instant, je devais ranimer - encore une fois - mon meilleur ami.

- Ron voulait voir Harry alors on l'a amener, répondit simplement Gaby à la question de Draco, avec un haussement d'épaules désintéressé. D'ailleurs, continua-t-elle en me regardant, les Gryffondor veulent manger avec toi ce matin, et savoir ce que tu comptes faire de ta journée.

Je ne répondis pas à Gaby car Ron s'éveillait à nouveau - et définitivement j'espérais.

- Ca va ? lui demandai-je.

- Dis moi que c'était bien un rêve, me supplia-t-il du regard.

- Ron, soupirai-je en passant une main fatigué sur mon visage, il faut bien que je me lave.

Je passai les deux minutes suivantes à expliquer à Ron que : oui, je n'avais fait que me laver ( véridique ), non, Draco n'avait rien tenter qui ai pu attenter à ma pudeur ou tout autre chose ( véridique ? ), et non, je n'avais pas mater ou tout autre chose aillant rapport avec Draco ( ou si peu ).

- On peut aller déjeuner maintenant que _maman _est rassuré ?

La remarque sarcastique de Draco me fit sourire bien malgré moi, mais une fois que Ron m'eut tourné le dos. Fallait avouer que le blondinet n'avait pas tout à fait tort, et James, Zach, Gaby et Sarah semblant entièrement d'accord avec ça, au vu de leurs sourire narquois.

Nous descendîmes tous ensemble dans la Grande Salle, moi discutant avec Ron des derniers potins chez les Gryffondor ( j'avais loupé la mise en place du couple de Dean et Seamus ! ) et les cinq autres parlant devant nous, à distance respectable, comme si ils ne souhaitaient pas que l'on entende.

Arrivés dans la Grande salle, un dur choix s'imposa à moi. Rejoindre la table des Gryffondor, m'attirant ainsi les foudres de Draco et réduisant sans doute à néant les prémices d'une futur amitié, ou aller à la table des Serpentard, m'attirant ainsi les foudres de Ron et m'attirant certainement sa colère pour de nombreux jours ?

Aïe !

- Gaby et moi, on va manger à la table des Serpentard aujourd'hui. Tu nous accompagnes Ron ? Dit Sarah en m'adressant un discret clin d'œil.

Je lui répondis par merci muet, et ajoutai :

- Tu n'as qu'a aller chercher Hermione pendant qu'on s'installe.

Je sentis alors quelqu'un me tirer par le bras et me traîner jusqu'à la table des vert et argent.

- Tu vas passer ta journée avec moi, Harry, fit Draco d'un ton claironnant. J'aimerais que l'on discute.

- Ah et pourquoi ?

Il me répondit sur le ton de l'évidence :

- Si on doit devenir ami, faut bien qu'on commence quelque part.

* * *

_Suite de la journée au prochain chapitre. :D _

_" rigole toute seule en sachant ce qu'il s'y prépare " _

_Je suis sûre que vous allez l'a-do-rer :p_

_A plus ! Biz_


	12. Faire toujours gaffe à ce qu'on dit !

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Pour ce chapitre aussi, je vous demande de pardonner les fautes que vous pourriez voir. Ayant été absente tout le week end, j'ai juste eu le temps de boucler mon chapitre avant de m'en aller et il n'est donc pas passer par la case correction._

_Et je tenais aussi à dire qu'à mon humble avis, cette fic touche à sa fin. Je vois se profiler vaguement la suite et je pense qu'elle ne dépassera pas les 20 chapitres ( ou alors c'est que jai été prise d'une inspiration subite et douloureuse )._

_Voilà, alors, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Faire toujours gaffe à ce qu'on dit !**

Beau temps pour ce premier week-end à Poudlard. Nous étions nombreux à s'être installés au bord du lac, à l'ombre des arbres, histoire de se rafraîchir un peu.

C'était le milieu de l'après-midi, et après avoir passer ma matinée entière à faire mes devoirs pour la semaine prochaine avec Hermione et Ron dans la bibliothèque, Draco m'avait pratiquement sauté dessus et fait subir un interrogatoire pour savoir pourquoi je n'étais pas retourné dans la salle commune après manger comme convenu avec lui lors du petit-déjeuner. J'avais lamentablement balbutié une ou deux excuses véridiques ( il était flippant quand il était pas contente, le blondinet ! ) et avait finalement réussi à le calmer en lui disant que je lui réservais tout mon après-midi.

Que n'avais-je pas promis là !

Une fois le déjeuner terminé, mes ennuis avaient commencés.

Nous nous étions levés, Draco et moi, désireux de se trouver un coin tranquille où discuter à l'ombre dans le parc, quand Ron, Hermione, le reste des Gryffondor de septième année et Ginny, nous avaient rejoins, en fusillant Draco du regard, et vice versa.

Douloureux moment de solitude pour moi.

Juste à l'instant où j'allai leur expliquer que malheureusement, non, je ne passerai pas l'après-midi en compagnie des rouge et or, notre petite communauté s'était passablement agrandi quand tous les septième année de Serpentard nous avait rejoins, craignant certainement pour la vie de leur camarade seul au front.

Tant pis pour la discrétion, notre groupe s'était arrêtée juste au niveau des portes de la Grande salle, et tout le reste de la communauté estudiantine avait laisser tomber ce qu'elle faisait, histoire de mieux savourer le spectacle d'une nouvelle bagarre, attendu depuis la fin Juin de l'année dernière.

Les rixes Serpentard/Gryffondor avaient sérieusement dû leur manquer !

Étrangement, il ne se passa pas ce à quoi je m'attendais, c'est à dire : échanges d'insultes, de sorts et autres joyeusetés.

Pourquoi ? Parce que nos enfants ( _tous _les enfants des gens présents dans notre petit groupe, je vous laisse imaginer le monde que ça fait ! ) nous avaient rejoins. Impossible de faire quelque chose devant eux, on nous avait toujours dit qu'il fallait montrer le bonne exemple aux plus jeunes.

Alors que je me demandais comment j'allai me sortir de ce guêpier gigantesque, Gabrielle avait attraper mon bras, celui de Draco et nous avait dirigé vers dehors.

Après un bref instant d'hésitation, le reste du groupe nous avait suivit. _Tous _le reste du groupe.

Nous étions donc à présent une vingtaine, répartis au hasard sur la pelouse, ou baignant les pieds dans le lac, discutant. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire de préciser qu'à part quelques exceptions, tous ceux de ma génération étaient regroupés par maisons.

Hermione, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lavande et Parvati étaient rassemblés sous les feuilles d'un saule pleureur à un mètre derrière moi, discutant entre eux, tout en gardant un œil sur ma personne. Juste à côté d'eux, sur leur droite, Ginny était installée entre les jambes de Blaise qui lui avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille, et semblaient n'avoir pas besoin de mots, leur regards fixés sur nos visiteurs. Ces derniers étaient pour la plupart tous dans l'eau jusqu'à mi-mollet, s'amusant à s'éclabousser. Seul Maxime et Patricia, la fille aînée de Nott et Parkinson ( Oui, ces deux-là finissaient ensemble ! Incroyable ! ) étaient assis sur la berge, regardant leurs amis, frères et sœurs chahuter dans l'eau. Le reste de notre groupe, c'est à dire, les Serpentard, étaient installés un peu devant moi, sur la gauche, et discutaient entre eux, tout en gardant eux aussi un œil sur moi. Enfin, sur Draco serait plus véridique.

Nous étions tous deux installés confortablement sur l'herbe, lui assis en s'appuyant en arrière sur ses bras et moi agréablement allongé, les bras croisés sous ma tête. De cette position, je pouvais admirer les rares nuages du ciel, adoptant des formes bizarres.

Enfin, ça c'est que je faisais croire à tout le monde.

En vérité, j'avais une vue imprenable sur le dos de Draco, que je voyais à travers sa chemise noir collé à sa peau. Miam-mioum.

Quoi ?!

Il y a que les imbéciles qui changent pas d'avis. Et j'avais bien le droit de me rincer l'œil. Draco était un spécimen gay de la plus belle espèce, et il m'offrait un régal pour les yeux. Je n'allai tout de même pas laisser passer l'occasion. De plus, le connaissant un peu mieux depuis quelques heures, je n'avais plus aucun scrupules à le mater, et avoir deux ou trois pensées que certains qualifieraient d'impures ( genre mon oncle et ma tante ).

A partir du moment où nous nous étions installés, sûrs que rien ne viendrait nous déranger, nous avions parler. Beaucoup. Énormément. Pas de choses personnelles, je me voyais assez mal lui parler de ma famille moldu, et j'aurais eu quelque problèmes à l'entendre parler de ses parents, mais de choses insignifiantes, tel que le Quidditch ( que nous adorions tous les deux ), du couple Blaise/Ginny ( allez savoir pourquoi, cela avait été un sujet hilarant pour une bonne demi-heure ) et d'autres choses comme nos bonbons préférés ( nous raffolions tous les deux des Chocogrenouilles ! ). Puis le silence s'était installé. _Ce _silence. Celui qui me permettait de le regarder, simplement d'apprécier ce que j'avais sous les yeux.

Draco était désirable, et il le savait. C'était pour ça qu'il avait joué de sa personne sur moi, à la fin de cette semaine, qu'il m'avait délibérément dragué, certain de son charisme et de sa réussite. Seulement, il était tombé sur un os. Je n'étais pas de ces personnes qui couchaient juste pour le sexe, il me fallait des sentiments plus ou moins forts pour passer à l'acte.

Mains maintenant, je me demandais pourquoi il avait cessé de me chercher. Quelles avaient été les termes exactes de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec ma fille ? Que lui avait-elle dit, pour qu'il change ainsi de comportement avec moi ?

Mes pensées firent dériver mon regard vers nos visiteurs.

Mes enfants et ceux de Draco s'amusaient dans l'eau, les garçons tentant d'asperger les filles. Je vis Narcissa et Jennifer s'en prendre à James pour se venger de ce qu'il leur avait fait. Thomas était venu en aide à son frère, aidé du fils de Ron et Hermione, Nicolas. Un peu plus loin, Gabrielle et Sarah tentaient d'échapper aux assauts de Zach et d'un jeune homme que je ne connaissais pas, et dont les traits ne me rappelaient personne. Certainement un moldu ou un enfant de sorciers que je ne connaissais pas.

- A ton avis, à quoi ressemble leur présent ?

La voix de Draco me tira de ma contemplation, et je le regardais, surpris. Il avait toujours le regard fixé sur les visiteurs, et il jouait négligemment avec un brin d'herbe, assis en tailleur.

- Tes enfants ne t'ont rien dit ? M'étonnai-je.

- Je ne leur ai rien demander. Mais je suppose que toi tu l'as fait.

- Effectivement, dis-je en me redressant à mon tour et en me rapprochant de lui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir au juste ?

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes puis dit :

- La guerre, ils t'en ont parlé je suppose. Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

Je pris une très grande inspiration. Le sujet devenait épineux. Lui et moi l'avions soigneusement évité tout au long de l'après-midi, et voilà qui le mettait sur le tapis. Malgré le fait que je savais à présent qu'il ne serait pas du côté de Voldemort, il m'était assez difficile de concevoir sa réaction quand il apprendrait la vérité.

- Gabrielle m'a dit qu'il était mort. Il semblerait que finalement, j'ai réussi à le tuer pour de bon, comme le laissait entendre la prophétie.

Draco me lança un drôle de regard, à mi chemin entre l'ébahissement et la peur.

Qu'est-ce que . . . ?

Euh . . .

. . . Oups ?

Je ne pris conscience de ma gaffe que deux secondes plus tard. Je lui avais parlé de la prophétie. Alors même que je n'en avais parlé à Ron et Hermione que quelques jours auparavant.

- La . . . Prophétie ?!

Je lui lançai un regard craintif.

Qu'est-ce que j'allai faire maintenant ? Le connaissant, il n'aurait de cesse de savoir de quoi il retournait jusqu'à que je lui dise tout.

- Une prophétie ? Quelle prophétie ? J'ai jamais parlé de prophétie, moi ! Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est une . . .

Son regard d'avertissement me disant de ne même pas penser à lui mentir suffit à arrêter mon semblant de tentative d'échappatoire. Il était loin d'être bête et était bien décidé à me le faire comprendre.

Je soupirai.

- Quelle prophétie, Harry ? Me redemanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

J'ouvris la bouche, pensant que cela suffirait à m'aider à trouver quoi lui répondre, mais je dû la refermer rapidement, car rien ne venait. Je répétai ce manège trois fois avant de comprendre que la magie ne fonctionnait pas à tous les coups.

- Ok, soupira-t-il, voyant que je ne trouvais rien à dire. Ne me dis rien, je comprends. Après tout, il y a seulement deux jours on en était encore à se taper dessus.

En fait, il y a seulement deux jours, il me courrait après, mais on n'allait pas s'arrêter à si peu.

- Excuse-moi, mais . . . Je ne te fais pas assez confiance pour te confier quelque chose d'aussi personnel. De plus, ça serait injuste envers Ron et Hermione qui ont dû attendre un an avant de connaître la vérité.

Il me jeta un regard emplie de curiosité, mais il ne dit rien. Il savait que je resterai muet comme une tombe.

- Que t'a-t-elle dit d'autre ?

Je lui envoyai un remerciement subliminal. Il abandonnait. Mais je savais que c'était temporaire.

- Rien, répondis-je. Gabrielle ne veut pas me parler de l'avenir. Elle a peur de dire quelque chose qui pourrait changer ce qu'ils connaissent.

J'entendis Draco pouffer.

- Ouais, je l'ai déjà entendu celle-là. Elle me l'a dit aussi.

- Ah bon ?

Me revint alors la discussion - ou plutôt dispute - qui s'était déroulé dans la salle commune la veille au soir. James avait reproché à Gaby d'avoir parler à Draco, de peur que son intervention ai changé les données de leur présent. Ils avaient aussi parler d'un certain Sirius. Qui était-il ?

- De quoi exactement vous avez parlé avec Gaby ? Demandai-je. Vous êtes resté ensemble un sacré bon moment quand même. Et comment tu sais que James et Gabrielle sont légilimens ?

Il sourit.

- Je dois répondre laquelle d'abord ?

Je lui rendis son sourire, ignorant les exclamations étonnés venant de la troupe des Gryffondor derrière moi.

- Celle que tu veux.

- Hier soir, Gabrielle m'a énuméré les nombreuses qualités de son père, me dit-il d'un ton badin, ainsi que les raisons qui, d'après le moi du futur, m'aurait poussé à te côtoyer. Rien que ça, ça a prit pas mal de temps. Si je ne savais pas ce que je savais, j'aurais dit que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil.

Il me fit un clin d'œil suggestif et je rigolai.

- Quand à la légilimencie, je le sais parce que moi-même je le suis. J'ai vite compris qu'ils l'utilisaient, mais à un niveau plus élevé. Beaucoup plus élevé. Je ne suis même pas sûr que Severus le pratique aussi bien, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Je lançai un regard curieux vers les enfants.

- Quel besoin aurait-ils de pratiquer la légilimencie ? Demandai-je, les sourcils froncés. Toi, je veux bien, on est en temps de guerre. Mais eux ?

Nous partageâmes une œillade inquiète.

- Et si . . . Commençai-je, avant que Draco ne m'interrompe.

- On se fait peut-être tout simplement des idées. Après tout, rien ne nous dit que tu ne le leur a pas enseigné, juste par mesure de précaution. T'as dû virer légèrement paranoïaque avec tout ce qui te tombe sur le coin du nez.

Regard étonné envers Draco. Sa dernière phrase avait été dite de manière si douce que j'ai cru un instant qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi. Mais je devais me faire des idées. Il n'avait absolument aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

- Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui le leur ai enseigner, dis-je. Je ne m'y connais pas, et rien qu'en occlumencie, je suis une véritable bouse. Rogue me l'a suffisamment répété comme ça. C'est certainement mon futur mari qui leur a tout apprit.

Il me lança un regard curieux que j'interceptai. Puis ses yeux évitèrent les miens, les joues rouges.

J'avais dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

C'était tout sauf ce à quoi je m'attendais. Quand on m'avait dit que les Serpentard organisaient toujours une soirée pour fêter la première semaine de cours terminée, je m'étais dit que ce serait un truc badin et cool, style karaoké entre potes ou dîner en famille. Ambiance calme et sereine quoi.

Sauf que ça tournait plus à une soirée version Gryffondor.

Tous ceux en dessous de la cinquième année avaient été envoyés se coucher sans autre forme de procès, les plus vieux ignorant les cris de protestations et étouffant toutes tentatives de rébellion dans l'œuf grâce à de solides et convaincantes menaces. J'en frissonnais encore.

Une fois les plus jeunes enfermés dans leurs dortoirs, des bouteilles d'alcool toutes plus différentes les unes que les autres étaient apparus comme par enchantement de derrière coussins, tableaux et tapisseries, et la soirée avait commencé.

Il était à présent près de minuit et la moitié de la salle commune était totalement beurrée et commatait ici et là au hasard de la pièce.

Y compris un certain blond de ma connaissance, que l'alcool désinhibait joyeusement.

Rien ne pouvait certifier qu'il avait bu, en dehors de ses joues légèrement colorés, de sa chemise entrouverte laissant apparaître le haut d'un torse pâle et de son babillage incessant.

Il était assis dans un canapé à côté de Blaise et tout deux vantaient les qualités - ô combien nombreuses ! - de notre professeur de potions vénérés.

Inutile bien sûr de préciser que moi-même ayant bu plus que de raison ( fallait bien profiter de l'absence d'Hermione pour se taper une bonne cuite de temps à autres ), je trouvais leur sujet de discussion plus intéressant que cela aurait pu être possible en temps normale.

- Il a des doigts de fées ! Assena Blaise, les yeux partant en sucette et louchant visiblement sur sa bouteille qu'il tenait d'une main très peu certaine près de son torse. Il faut au moins bien ça pour pouvoir réaliser aussi bien des potions aussi compliqués que celle qu'il fait pour Pomfresh.

- Ouaip ! Répondit Draco, et il y a pas que ces mains qu'il a de super. Toooout le reste de son corps aussi. Je l'ai croisé une fois alors qu'il sortait de sa douche torse nu . . . Mamamia ! J'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi croustillant de toute ma vie !

Il leva sa bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu comme si il voulait porter un toast, puis il continua :

- Enfin, ça c'était jusqu'à ce que je vois Harry sortir de sa douche ce matin, rigola-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil coquin.

Je ne m'étais donc pas trompé, il m'avait bel et bien mater ce matin quand nous nous étions habillés.

Cette idée me rendit bizarrement heureux. Peut-être parce que je ne m'étais pas gêné moi, et que j'avais espéré qu'il en fasse autant . . . Voir plus, beaucoup plus.

Oups, l'alcool me faisait penser deux ou trois choses que je n'avais pas forcément envie de voir en face.

Grognant et m'étirant, le corps courbaturé par la fatigue de cette semaine épuisante et riche en émotions, je me concentrai sur ce que se disait mes deux Serpentard préférés.

- . . . Une chute de reins à damner un saint, et des fesses rebondies que je suis sûr qu'elle sont plus que fermes. Et puis cette peau halée que t'as envie d'y goûter juste pour voir si c'est aussi sucré que ça en a l'air, et ses cheveux bruns . . .

Mon esprit déconnecta à ce moment-là du récit fort intéressant de Draco car celui-ci me regardait . . . Une drôle de lueur dans le regard.

Et j'avais compris qu'il me décrivait, moi.

Ainsi, il n'avait pas oublié ses projets de départ : Potter dans son lit !

Pas que l'idée me déplaisait, mais si ce n'était que pour ça, c'était quand même dommage . . . Oh et puis non, hein ! Moi aussi, je trouvais qu'il était très attirant et je voyais pas trop l'intérêt d'attendre d'être amoureux. Après tout, on dit qu'on ne tombe amoureux qu'une fois et il y avait une chance sur un milliard que pour moi cela tombe sur Draco **( nda : si tu savais . . . :p ).**

Mes pensées furent interrompues par un Draco Malefoy se levant de son canapé, alors que Blaise semblait s'être assoupie, prenant sa bouteille pour un nounours. Draco s'avança jusqu'à moi et s'assit à califourchon sur mes hanches.

Euh . . . Au secours ?

- On peut savoir ce que tu es en train de faire au juste là, Draco ? Demandai-je avec ma plus belle voix de professeur mécontent ( rajoutez-y un demi-litre de Whisky Pur feu et deux bouteilles de Biéraubeurre et vous aurez à peu près la _vrai _vision de ma voix à ce moment-là ).

Il me fit une moue tout ce qu'il y a de plus adorable ( mais si vous savez, celle qui vous pousse inopinément à pincer la joue de votre interlocuteur tout en gagatisant comme un vieux débile ! ) et me dit :

- Blaise, il veut plus parler avec moi, alors j'ai décidé que j'irai m'amuser avec toi.

Il passa une langue mutine sur ses lèvres.

La chaleur de la salle commune augmenta d'une bonne dizaine de degrés en un temps record d'un dixième de seconde.

Comment cela se fasse-t-il ?!

- Euh . . . Ouais, si tu veux, mais je crois plutôt que tu vas aller te coucher. Tu m'as l'air bien fatigué et pas du tout en état de savoir ce que t'es en train de faire.

Je le repoussai gentiment et il descendit de mon corps, aussi docile qu'un chien bien dressé. Il fit la moue.

- Je vais au lit que si tu viens avec moi.

Sa voix avait prit des accents enfantins. C'était adorable. Je ne résistai pas assez longtemps pour ne serait-ce qu'y penser.

Il dû voir mon approbation sur mon visage ( ou alors il s'en foutait royalement et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête ) car il m'attrapa brusquement par la main avant de nous diriger vers l'escalier qui descendait vers les dortoirs.

Notre chambre était vide, tous étaient encore en train de cuver leur alcool à l'étage au dessus.

Draco se précipita sur son lit et y sauta avec une joie non feinte.

- Tu viens ? Me demanda-t-il en me tendant sa main.

- Tu vas d'abord te changer pour la nuit, lui dis-je.

Il me fit une moue pas contente, puis son visage s'éclaira et il partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain avec son pyjama. Je profitai de cette occasion pour me changer à mon tour et enfilai un pantalon de survêtement que je laçai au moment où Draco revenait dans la chambre.

Il monta sur son lit, et me fit signe de la main de le rejoindre.

Je m'avançai vers lui et tentai de la mettre au lit, histoire de pouvoir aller me coucher à mon tour.

- Non, t'as dit que tu viendrais dormir avec moi, gémit-il quand il comprit que j'avais l'attention de passer la nuit dans mon propre pieu.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Tu m'as dit que tu allai te coucher et tu m'as proposer de t'accompagner, jamais tu n'as dit que l'on dormirait ensemble.

Ruse de Serpentard, je vous l'accorde. Mais après tout, j'étais dans la bonne Maison pour ça.

Je vis sa lèvre inférieur trembloter légèrement, mais il me tourna le dos et s'enfuit sous ses couvertures.

Apparemment, il s'était décidé à me faire du boudin.

- C'est pas juste que tu m'aimes pas.

Euh . . . Qu'est-ce que j'étais sensé répondre à ce genre de choses, moi ?!

Soupirant devant mon âme décidément beaucoup trop Gryffondor qui me poussait à réconforter le mignon petit serpent, je grimpai sur le lit de Draco et m'asseyais à côté de lui.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je sais bien que tu m'aimes pas, et c'est pas juste, parce que moi je t'aime et que je peux pas changer ça.

Ohlàlàlàlà ! Un Draco Malefoy totalement bourré n'était pas un cadeau du ciel. Le voilà qui me sortait qu'il m'aimait maintenant ! Quand il se réveillera le lendemain matin, j'aurais plutôt intérêt à être très loin si vous voulez mon avis.

- Écoute Draco, tu ne m'aimes pas. Je te rappelle tout de même que nous nous sommes haïs pendant six ans, et que ça fait qu'une journée qu'on essaye d'établir un semblant d'amitié entre nous. Et j'espère pour moi que tu ne te souviendras pas de cette discussion demain matin, murmurai-je à moi-même.

- C'est pas vrai, réagit-il vivement en s'asseyant face à moi, sa bouderie cessant visiblement. Moi, je t'aime depuis longtemps. Longtemps, longtemps. Avant même que tu viennes dans ma Maison. Bon, c'est vrai qu'avant je t'aimais pas beaucoup, mais maintenant, c'est plus vrai. C'est plus vrai depuis notre sixième année. Depuis que tu m'as souri en t'excusant parce que tu m'avais bousculé sans faire exprès, conclu-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Je clignai des yeux une fois.

Puis une deuxième.

Avant que mon cerveau ne se reconnecte et comprenne les phrases et les mots qui était sortit de la bouche de Draco.

Il y avait surchauffe au pays de mes neurones, là !

Bon reprenons depuis le début. Draco disait m'aimer. Jusque là, ok. Après tout, le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas, hein ? Ou alors, la bouteille, mais les deux se valaient de toute façon.

Ensuite, Draco disait m'aimer depuis près d'un an ?!

Là, il y avait cafouillage. Je n'y croyais pas du tout. Et puis, c'était quoi cette histoire de bousculade ? Si je lui étais rentré dedans par accident, je ne me serais jamais excusé en souriant, et surtout pas à _lui_. Enfin à l'époque tout du moins.

- Tu ne m'avais pas reconnu, t'étais trop occupé à rire avec Weasley et Granger.

Notez le changement de termes : Draco ne les avait pas nommer par ses surnoms débiles.

- C'est toi qu'est débile ! Répliqua-t-il en écho de mes . . .

Pensées ?!

- Bah quoi ?! Fit-il l'air le plus innocent du monde. Tu le sais très bien que je suis légilimens.

J'écarquillai grandement les yeux, quitte à me les éclater.

Il arrivait à lire dans mon esprit _sans baguette _?!

- Bien sûr que non, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, c'est juste que tu m'as pas vu lancer le sort, t'étais trop plongé dans tes pensées. Mais moi je veux savoir à quoi tu penses vu que tu veux pas parler.

Je le fusillai du regard.

- T'as pas le droit de faire ça !

- M'en fiche ! Répliqua-t-il, boudeur.

Il me fit la moue, puis . . .

- Pourquoi tu m'aimes pas ?

Argh ! La question piège.

- C'est pas une question piège ! Fit Draco d'un ton exaspéré. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu m'aimes pas, pour savoir ce que je dois faire pour que tu m'aimes.

Je soupirai.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me disait. Pourquoi devrait-il changer ?

- Bah, si tu m'aimes pas comme je suis maintenant, c'est parce que j'ai changé. Alors je veux savoir ce que j'ai changé pour que tu m'aimes plus tard.

- De quoi ?!

Son discours était de plus en plus incohérent. Il avait l'air d'être sûr et certain que je tomberai amoureux de lui un jour !

- Bah bien sûr que tu vas tomber amoureux de moi, me dit-il comme si c'était une évidence. Autrement je vois pas pourquoi tu vas m'épouser et avoir sept enfants avec moi.

Silence radio dans le cerveau de Survivant.

- Harry ?

Désolé, mais je suis absent pour le moment, veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore, merci.

- 'Ry ?

Il y avait des parasites sur les ondes cérébrales de mes neurones.

- Mon chéri ?

Rebranchement cérébrale, effacement des mauvaises ondes et lectures des messages enregistrés.

De quel droit il m'appelle mon chéri ?! Et . . . Il venait de me dire que . . . Mais . . . Pourquoi . . . Comment . . . Qui . . . _D'où il avait bien pu sortir une connerie pareille ?! _

- Bah, c'est Gaby qui me l'a dit, tu sais quand on a parlé hier soir, elle voulait me voir pour savoir si je te draguais juste pour le plaisir ou autre chose, alors je lui ai dit que j'étais amoureux de toi depuis longtemps - enfin elle l'a plutôt lu dans ma tête - et alors elle m'a dit que je devais faire attention à ce que je faisais parce que dans l'avenir je me marierai avec toi et que j'étais son second père et que fallait pas que je te fasse souffrir parce qu'autrement elle s'en serait prise à moi pour te venger.

Draco me regarda dans le blanc des yeux, curieux de savoir ce que je pensais, et j'y lu qu'il croyait très fort à ce qu'il disait . . . Que c'était la vérité . . .

Je sentis deux bras fort me rattraper alors que je m'évanouissais avant que ce ne soit le trou noir total.

* * *

_" jette un oeil sur sa fin "_

_Euuuuuuh . . . _

_Vous aurez la suite dans une semaine. :D_

_Bisous à tous ! _

_Non, pas bisous ? Bon bah tant pis . . . _


	13. Toute la vérité, rien que la vérité

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_**24** -- C'est le nombre de reviews que vous m'avez laissés sur le chapitre 12. Le plus grand nombre jamais atteint par moi. Je pense pouvoir affirmer que la révélation de Draco vous a plu. Alors merci à tous pour tout vos gentils petits commentaires. :x_

_Je vous laisse maintenant à la réaction d'Harry. . . Ainsi que celle des autres. Fu, fu, fu . . ._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Rien que la vérité, toute la vérité !**

J'étais réveillé depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Et depuis tout ce temps, j'essayais tant bien que mal, d'ouvrir les yeux. Chose ardue quand un troupeau d'hippogriffes entreprenaient des claquettes dans votre pauvre petit cerveau malade. J'avais comme qui dirait, l'impression d'avoir passer ma tête dans un broyeur, et le faible lumière que laissait passer mes paupières à peine entrouvertes suffisait à terrasser le courageux lion que j'étais.

Prenant une bonne grande inspiration, je tentai la tout pour le tout et ouvris délicatement mon œil droit. La lumière agressa douloureusement ma rétine, et je tentai de faire fi du deuxième troupeau qui venait aimablement de s'inviter. Je grimaçai de douleur et ouvris mon second œil. Le nombre d'hippogriffes venait de doubler.

Ô joie !

Grimaçant, la bouche pâteuse, le regard flou ( malgré que je n'avais plus besoin de lunettes, le matin au réveil, fallait une certaine habitude à resituer convenablement ses yeux ), le corps courbaturé de ma mauvaise nuit et les fringues froissés comme c'était pas possible, je compris que je m'étais tapé une cuite. Et une bonne si j'en jugeai par mon état de ce beau matin de dimanche.

Je lançai un regard autour de moi. La chambre était vide.

C'était pas normal ça. Habituellement, j'étais pas le dernier levé. De plus, fallait que je comprenne, comment j'avais pu me retrouver avec un gueule de bois. Une petite potion s'imposait.

Sortant difficilement du lit, je m'approchai de ma valise et l'ouvris. Heureusement que j'avais toujours une fiole d'anti-gueule de bois sur moi au cas où, et merci à Hermione de nous les préparer ( non sans avoir oublier de nous crier dessus pendant un quart d'heure alors que la potion n'était pas encore ingurgité ).

J'attrapai victorieusement le précieux nectar, ouvris la bouteille et avalai d'un trait la potion âcre.

Les effets commencèrent à se faire ressentir et je partis me laver en attendant qu'elle est totalement effacé mon état lamentable et que j'ai récupéré tout mes souvenirs.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'étais fin prêt et je me rappelai ce qui m'avait valu mon état : la soirée de beuverie des Serpentard, coutume présente depuis des années à chaque fin de première semaine de cours. Je continuai à remonter le fil de mes souvenirs, m'arrêtant sur certains pour le plaisir ( Blaise s'endormant avec sa bouteille, fallait que j'aille vérifier si il la tenait toujours ! ) et arrivai au moment où j'étais monté coucher Drago.

Un coup d'œil sur son lit. Vide.

Il était déjà debout.

Son lit me rappela alors autre chose . . . Et je faillis en défaillir à nouveau !

Mon cœur jouait du tambour, en écho à mes hippogriffes de tout à l'heure, et mon souffle était laborieux.

Drago m'avait dit m'aimer. Et avait dit que Gabrielle lui avait confier qu'il était _mon futur mari et second père de mes enfants ! _

Une explication s'imposait avant que je n'y crois réellement. Après tout, il était totalement bourré la veille et il pouvait avoir dit ça sous le coup de l'alcool, se fichant de moi.

Résolu par cette idée, je sortis du dortoir et remontai vers la salle commune.

Une salle commune dans un état désolant. Les corps étaient éparpillés ici et là, et des cadavres de bouteilles étaient nichés là où on s'y attendait le moins, genre dans le nez de l'une des statues de Salazar Serpentard décorant la salle ou sur le lustre, situé à plusieurs mètres de hauteur; suis-je obligé de préciser.

Mon regard s'attarda sur une vision étonnante et à mourir de rire : Blaise n'avait pas lâché sa bouteille depuis hier soir.

Je réprimai violemment le fou rire qui pointait le bout de son nez et décidai d'aider ce pauvre malheureux avant que quelqu'un d'autre que moi ne le trouve dans cet état.

- Blaise, chuchotai-je en le secouant un peu. Blaise, réveille-toi.

Il grogna un peu, gigota beaucoup et se retourna complètement, son visage face au dossier du canapé, me signifiant par là qu'il ne souhaitait pas être réveillé.

Pestant contre cet imbécile heureux, je jetai un regard autour de moi et pris alors conscience d'une chose : Draco n'était pas là.

Avec un froncement de sourcils, je me demandai où est-ce qu'il avait bien pu passer. Si il n'était ni dans la chambre, ni dans la salle commune, c'est qu'il était sortit des cachots. Et pourquoi partir aussitôt après une soirée de beuverie si ce n'était pour échapper à quelque chose . . . Ou à quelqu'un.

J'en ressentis des frissons d'appréhension. Pitié, dites-moi qu'il n'était pas parti parce qu'il se souvenait de m'avoir dit une quelconque vérité la veille.

Le bruit de voix me sortit de mes pensées, et mon regard se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où elles provenaient : le pan de mur nu qui permettait d'entrer dans la salle commune.

- . . . Vouloir de le lui avoir dit ?

Je reconnus entre mille la voix de Drago. Il venait ici, accompagné de quelqu'un qui lui répondit :

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache, ce n'est pas ma fille jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Mais d'après ce que tu m'as dit, je pense plutôt que c'est son frère qui t'en voudra. Lui n'avait pas l'air d'accord avec la décision de Gabrielle de . . .

Rogue s'interrompit quand il entra dans la salle commune derrière Drago et qu'il me vit.

- Mr Potter. Vous êtes réveillé.

Je le fusillai du regard. Ce ne se voyait pas peut-être ?

- Drago donnes-en quelques une à ton nouvel _ami_, et occupe toi ensuite des autres, fit Rogue en me rendant mon regard et en donnant des fioles à Drago.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier évitait soigneusement d'éviter mon regard, ce qui me donnait une certaine appréhension.

- Vu ton état d'hier soir, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire en attrapant ce qu'il me tendait, je pensais que tu dormirai au moins jusqu'à midi.

Je n'attendis pas de réponse et jetai un œil sur ce qu'il m'avait donné : de l'anti-gueule de bois. Avec ça, pas de doute, Blaise allait se réveiller à présent !

- Va falloir que l'on parle, Harry, chuchota Drago au creux de mon oreille en passant à côté de moi pour me dépasser.

Son souffle contre ma nuque m'arracha un frisson. Je me serai volontiers filer des baffes. Ce corps ne pouvait-il donc pas se maîtriser ?!

Je me penchai vers Blaise et le réveillai plutôt violemment.

- BLAISE ! Hurlai-je dans ses oreilles, se faisant se retourner le regard meurtrier de Rogue sur moi et surtout, réveiller en sursaut un certain métis qui eut l'air perdue et hagard pendant plusieurs secondes, avant que je ne lui colle dans le bec le goulot de la bouteille de potion.

- Potter, nous nous passerons de vos vocalises à l'avenir, entendis-je gronder Rogue derrière moi, me faisant sursauter.

Il était beaucoup trop près pour ma propre survie.

- Harry ?

Blaise me sauva bien malgré lui car son intervention fit faire demi-tour à Rogue, non sans qu'il m'ait copieusement avadakédavriser du regard avant.

Je me tournai vers Blaise et le vis en train de jeter un coup d'œil suspicieux à la bouteille qu'il tenait toujours serré contre lui provoquant ainsi mon éclat de rire.

- Oooh, c'est bon, ronchonna-t-il en balançant le cadavre de bouteille sur le sofa à côté de lui.

- Elle a été de bonne compagnie au moins ? Demandai-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher avant de redoubler d'hilarité face à son regard meurtrier.

Il m'ignora et partit en direction du dortoir, alors que je passai à la victime suivante.

A nous trois, nous mîmes une dizaine de minutes à réveiller tout le monde et à leur faire ingurgiter la potion. D'après ce que je compris parmi les divers grognements de Rogue, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était amené en catastrophe pour faire dessoûler toute sa maison. Ca devait lui faire plaisir, tiens ! Mais bien sûr, il n'enlèverait pas de précieux points à ses petits chouchous, contrairement à McGonagall qui s'y reprendrait deux fois plutôt qu'une, histoire de nous faire comprendre la leçon.

Alors que j'envoyai Nott se laver après l'avoir trouvé ronflant enroulé dans une moquette verte et suspendu aux tringles des rideaux ( je ne préférai même pas savoir comment il avait pu atterrir là ) qui donnait l'illusion qu'il y avait une fenêtre derrière, je remarquai qu'il ne restait plus que moi et Drago dans la salle. Ce dernier était en train de faire disparaître les dernières bouteilles vides qui se trouvaient encore dans la pièce.

J'hésitai sur la conduite à tenir. Lui voulait me parler, mais moi j'ignorai si je voulais savoir ou pas la vérité, si vérité il y avait. Ce qu'il m'avait dit hier soir pouvait aussi bien être dû à l'alcool et être totalement faux. Oui mais dans ce cas-là, pourquoi l'aurait-il dit ? A moins que seul une fraction soit la vérité ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas, si tout était vrai ? Comment réagir ? Que faire ? Qu'attendait-il de moi ?

- Harry ?

Je me tournai vers Drago qui venait de m'interpeller. Il se tenait à quelque mètres de moi, les bras croisés, le regard décidé.

- Quoi ?

Il parut soulagé.

- Au moins, tu ne me fuis pas, c'est déjà un bon point. Je pense qu'une petite discussion s'impose. Enfin, seulement si tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

J'eus la fugace idée de faire comme si je ne savais rien et de paraître ignorant, mais je rejetai bien vite cette idée : ma curiosité naturelle me ferait vite mettre les pieds dans le plat.

- Je crois aussi que nous devons parler, dis-je, le souffle légèrement coupé par l'appréhension.

Il hocha la tête.

- Autour d'un bon petit-déjeuner, ce sera mieux, fit-il en sortant de la salle commune, me précédant.

Je le suivis docilement, et je pu admirer son dos, ainsi que ce qui se trouvait plus bas, tout à loisir alors que nous remontions des cachots pour la Grande Salle. A aucun moment il ne fit un geste pour me permettre de le rattraper ou ne me rejoint. Ce fut dans un silence lourd que nous pénétrâmes dans une Grande Salle plutôt vide à cette heure matinale pour un dimanche matin.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la table des Serpentard, particulièrement vide, du fait de l'absence d'un bon quart de la maison et notre petit déjeuner commença dans un silence aussi lourd que celui du couloir.

C'était assez stressant, et mon estomac ne cessait de faire des nœuds, m'empêchant de savourer mes œufs brouillés et mes toasts à la confiture d'abricot.

- Tu devrais manger, Harry, ça t'aidera à éliminer l'alcool qui doit te rester dans le sang.

Je ne lui répondis pas, ne le regardai pas, continuant à tritouiller mon assiette du bout de ma fourchette, un air revêche scotché sur le visage.

Un soupir me parvint de Draco assis en face de moi, et j'entendis le son de sa fourchette qu'il posa à côté de son assiette.

- Écoute Harry, commença-t-il en murmurant, je suis vraiment désolé pour hier soir, je n'aurais pas dû boire autant. Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais pu te dire . . . Ça, sous le coup de l'alcool.

Je relevai la tête et croisai son regard. Le gris de ses iris avait un air triste et coupable.

- J'aurais préféré que tu ne l'apprennes pas de cette manière, crois-moi.

Je ne dis rien et continuai à le regarder. Je savais très bien qu'il attendait que je réagisse, mais je voulais qu'il répète ce qu'il m'avait dit hier, cette fois-ci sans l'alcool pour me faire croire qu'il délirait totalement.

- Harry, me supplia-t-il presque, dis quelque chose, je ne supporte pas quand tu restes muet comme ça.

Son regard ne cessait de lancer des coups d'œils autour de lui, comme si il craignait que quelqu'un écoute notre conversation, mais les personnes les plus proches étaient à une dizaine de places de nous et c'était des premières années. Notre discussion n'avait absolument aucun intérêt pour eux.

- Tu as dit que Gaby t'avais avoué que tu étais son second père et mon mari. Est-ce la vérité ?

Question directe qu'il ne supportait que deux réponses plausibles. A lui de jouer, la balle était dans son camp.

- Oui.

Mes mâchoires se contractèrent et un violent frisson parcourut mon dos. Pourquoi ressentais-je autant de plaisir à entendre cette nouvelle ?

- Tu as dit aussi . . .

Ma voix s'étrangla, et je me raclai discrètement la gorge avant de reprendre :

- Tu as aussi dit que tu m'aimais depuis l'année dernière.

Il fallait qu'il réfute au moins ça, pitié !

Il me lança un regard et un sourire qui avouèrent clairement " coupable " .

Je relâchai ma respiration que j'avais inconsciemment retenu.

Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire ? Quand j'avais pensé à lui demander la vérité, je n'avais pas réfléchit plus loin, ni aux différentes possibilités que cela m'offrait. A présent que j'étais face à la chose, il me fallait lui dire quelque chose, même n'importe quoi. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser sans réponses.

Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains et tentai de dire quelque chose.

- Salut vous deux ! Bah dites donc, vous êtes levé de bonne heure pour des gens qui ont fait la fête toute la nuit !

Malheureusement, James venait de me couper dans mon élan.

Je me tournai vers lui alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de moi et remarquai Gaby, Zach et Sarah l'accompagnaient. A la lueur des nouvelles données que je venais de recevoir, je m'empressai de leur trouver un point commun avec Draco.

Ce ne fut pas bien long. Et je compris pourquoi en dehors de mes traits, je trouvais qu'ils ressemblaient à quelqu'un de ma connaissance. Comment avais-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Leurs cheveux arboraient cette couleur indéfinissable qui étaient la marque de fabrique des Malefoy, difficile de pouvoir passer à côté. Quand à leurs yeux, ils étaient tout comme leurs cheveux, la judicieux mélange de Draco et moi, mais inversé pour l'un et l'autre.

- Pourquoi tu nous regardes comme ça, Harry ? Me demanda Gaby quand elle intercepta mon regard.

- Je regardai quels traits de Draco vous aviez hérité.

Le temps sembla alors s'arrêter pour les quatre amis, tous arrêtés dans l'élan de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, ce qui donnait des poses assez comiques, dont celle de Sarah, sa cuillère stoppé à deux centimètres de sa bouche.

Puis, Gaby se tourna vivement vers Draco, le fusillant du regard et ouvrant la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Mais James fut le plus rapide.

- Pourquoi tu le lui as dit ?

Contrairement ce à quoi je me serai attendu, la question n'était pas destiné à Draco, mais à Gaby.

- J'ai rien dit à personne, se défendit-elle. C'est Draco qu'a vendu la mèche.

- Pourquoi tu lui as dit ? S'exclamèrent alors à l'unisson James et Gaby en se tournant d'un air meurtrier vers Draco.

Je n'aurais pas voulu être à sa place à cet instant.

Draco paru décontenancé pendant quelques secondes puis il se reprit, et lança un regard glacial sur les jumeaux. Son allure Malfoyenne était de retour après tout ce temps.

- Je ne vous permet pas de vous adresser à moi sur ce ton. Et pour votre gouverne, sachez que ce n'était pas intentionnel. J'ai parlé sous le coup de l'alcool présent à doses trop forte dans mon sang. Si seulement votre père avait voulu boire autant que nous, il ne s'en serait pas souvenu.

Ah bah vlà, que ça allait être de ma faute maintenant !

- C'est papa, fit Gaby en retournant à son porridge.

- Hein ?! Fit intelligemment Draco.

Je devais avouer que je ne comprenais pas non plus pourquoi elle avait dit ça.

- Harry, c'est papa, et toi, c'est Père, expliqua patiemment Gabrielle, comme si elle n'était absolument pas en train de sortir une énormité. C'est plus simple pour vous différencier à la maison. Je me vois mal appeler l'un de vous deux _maman_.

Sarah et Zach pouffèrent, vite suivit des jumeaux.

Draco et moi, nous nous contentâmes de nous lancer un regard blasé.

- Blague à part, reprit James en se tournant vers moi, comment tu te sens ? On a rien dit quand on est arrivé parce qu'on savait pertinemment que vous n'étiez pas en aussi bon terme qu'à notre époque quand vous étiez à Poudlard. Père et papa nous ont suffisamment répété qu'ils s'étaient trouvé par une espèce de miracle alors qu'ils étaient en septième année. On a rien fait, rien dit parce qu'on voulait que tout soit fait par vous-même. Enfin du moins, jusqu'à ce que Gaby vende la mèche.

- Je t'ai déjà dit, expliqua patiemment Gabrielle à son frère, que je n'avais pas eu le choix. Je préférai mettre Draco au courant pour qu'il arrête de draguer Harry au risque de le faire définitivement fuir. Bon par contre, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'avoue qu'il était amoureux de lui depuis déjà un sacré bout de temps.

- J'ai rien avoué du tout, tu es entré dans ma tête, s'offusqua Draco.

- Si j'avais compter sur toi pour avoir la vérité, j'y aurai encore été dans trente ans.

Tout le monde éclata de rire à la table, sauf le principal intéressé.

- Nous aussi on peut rire ? Demanda Blaise alors qu'il se glissait à ma gauche.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la table.

- Dites-le si je dérange, ce sera plus simple, fit Blaise, sans même s'énerver pour notre comportement.

- C'est rien, Blaise, intervint Zach, c'est juste qu'Harry vient d'apprendre que Draco était son futur mari, et donc par extension, le futur père de ses futurs enfants.

Cinq paires d'yeux fusillèrent Zach sur place.

Non mais quel con ! Sortir un truc pareil en toute impunité à Blaise, c'était vraiment pas malin !

- Ah ça y est, ils sont au courant ? C'est pas trop tôt.

- Quoi ?! S'exclama Draco en même temps que moi en envoyant un regard abasourdi sur Blaise.

D'après les mines surprises des autres, ce n'étaient pas eux qui le lui avaient dit.

- Depuis quand tu le sais ? Demanda Draco, offusqué.

- Je ne le savais pas, j'avais seulement des soupçons. Quand j'ai vu la tête des tes enfants et ceux de Potter, j'ai tout de suite deviné. Et j'ai aussitôt compris que Gaby et James avaient préservé le secret, histoire d'éviter la crise cardiaque à Harry.

- Et pourquoi, moi je l'aurais bien supporté ? S'indigna Draco.

- Honnêtement Draco, avant de me sortir un truc pareil, tu devrais penser à mettre un sort de Silence sur ton lit, t'es pas discret quand tu fantasmes. Tout le monde dans le dortoir sait que tu rêves d'Harry depuis près d'un an maintenant.

Les quatre autres éclatèrent de rire, alors que Draco ouvrait la bouche sur un cri indigné inarticulé. Même moi j'avais du mal à me retenir de rire, malgré le fait que j'étais légèrement offusqué d'apprendre de cette manière que Draco faisait des rêves érotiques sur ma personne.

- Pourquoi vous riez tous aussi fort de si bon matin ? Fit soudain la voix d'Hermione.

Je me tournai vers elle et découvris qu'elle était suivit de Ron, Thomas et Nicolas.

- Vous déjeunez avec nous ? Proposa Sarah aux nouveaux arrivants, alors que j'essayais de savoir comment j'allai annoncer la nouvelle à mes amis sans provoquer de morts.

Ils s'installèrent de part et d'autres de nous, bien qu'à contre-cœur pour Ron, Thomas vint se serrer contre moi puis Hermione redemanda :

- Alors de quoi vous discutiez ?

Je regardai les jumeaux, leur laissant finalement le choix sur à qui dire la vérité. Ils échangèrent une œillade avec leurs amis et . . . Éclatèrent à nouveau de rire.

Narcissa, Jennifer et Maxime choisirent ce moment pour nous rejoindre. Cela faisait du monde à la table des Serpentard, tout à coup. Les jumelles s'installèrent à la droite de Draco, zone libre, puis Maxime s'installa juste après elles.

Inconsciemment, je leur jetai un regard, comme avec Gabrielle et James quelques minutes auparavant. Je remarquai alors que les jumelles me ressemblaient étrangement. Brunes aux yeux verts brillants, le teint légèrement mat, elles ne ressemblaient pas tellement à leur Père. Maxime par contre lui, était le portrait parfait d'un Malefoy. Il aurait pu être le jumeau de Draco. Je regardai enfin Thomas qui déjeunait à ma gauche, ayant pousser Blaise de sa place. Il était brun, une touffe aussi indiscipliné que la mienne mais ses yeux, que j'avais déjà remarqué lors de leur répartition étaient bien ceux de Draco, d'un gris presque métallique, magnifique.

Les yeux de Draco étaient magnifique, devais-je avouer en croisant le regard de l'intéressé. D'une couleur sans pareille, envoûtant, froid ou chaud, selon le bon vouloir de leur possesseur, tantôt sérieux, joueur ou moqueur, alors que parfois ils étaient aguicheurs, surpris, énervés. Malgré la masque des Malefoy, les yeux de Draco étaient une porte sur son âme et ses pensées.

- Bon alors, quelqu'un va se décider à nous dire pourquoi on a l'impression de déranger, oui ou non ? S'énerva soudain Hermione en me fusillant du regard, m'arrachant ainsi à ma contemplation des yeux de Draco.

D'ailleurs, ces derniers me regardaient avec un vif intérêt, pétillant d'humour et de contentement. Il avait sans doute remarquer qu'il était l'objet de mes pensées, peut-être même qu'il les lisait, mais je m'en fichais. Le plus important était qu'on me laisse les regarder à loisir, les dévorer jusqu'à ce que j'en sois repu, les dévorer . . .

- Harry !

Grognant, je me tournai vers Hermione.

- Quoi ?

- Merci de t'arracher à la contemplation de Malefoy pour répondre à ma question, fit-elle d'un ton aigre.

- Laquelle de question ? demandai-je.

Euh . . . Vu le regard incendiaire que me renvoyait ma meilleure amie, quelque chose me disait que je venais de faire un boulette. Une énorme boulette, même.

- Tu te fiches de moi là, Harry ? S'énerva-t-elle, provoquant ainsi l'hilarité de Draco.

Son rire était magnifique lui aussi, cristallin, tout comme celui de Gabrielle. Je me souvenais avoir pensé que j'aurai pu tomber amoureux d'un timbre comme celui-ci la première fois que j'avais entendu la voix de Gabrielle. Après tout, peut-être que des sentiment plus fort que l'amitié pourraient nous lier Draco et moi . . .

Un grand bruit de verre brisé me sortit à nouveau de ma rêverie et je reportai mon attention vers le bout de la table où Hermione venait de briser un verre, son regard meurtrier pesant lourdement sur moi.

Heu . . . Elle venait pas de me poser une question à l'instant ?

Draco rit de nouveau.

- Hermione, calme-toi, intervint une Sarah paniqué à la vue de sa mère prête à commettre un meurtre, alors que Draco, Blaise, Gaby, Zach et James étaient littéralement mort de rire et que Ron l'a regardait comme si des cornes venaient subitement de lui pousser.

- Harry, fit ma meilleure amie d'une voix doucereuse, n'ayant rien à envier à Rogue, est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de regarder Malefoy de cette manière s'il te plaît, et me répondre ?

- Honnêtement tante Hermy, intervint Gaby, son fou rire passé, ça ne sert à rien de parler à Harry, il est amoureux et n'a d'yeux que pour l'objet de ses pensées.

Hermione me lança un regard suspicieux, puis regarda Draco de la même manière . . . Avant d'ouvrir la bouche sur un " o " joliment dessiné.

- Quoi ? De qui Harry est amoureux ? Demanda Ron qui n'avait décidément rien suivit de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ron regarda Hermione, me regarda moi, regarda Hermione, moi, Hermione, moi, Hermione . . . Enfin bref, on l'a compris, son regard ne cessait de faire la navette entre ses deux amis.

Je sentis alors Thomas glisser sa main dans la mienne et je portai mon attention sur lui.

- Alors c'est vrai, ça y est ? Tu es amoureux de Père ?

Il me lança un regard doux et curieux. Puis me sourit.

Que devais-je lui répondre ?

La vérité semblait être le mieux.

- Je ne sais pas, Thomas, mais je te promets de faire en sorte de le savoir le plus rapidement possible.

Il me sourit à nouveau, bien qu'un peu triste, puis dit :

- Tant qu'à la fin tu aimes Draco, je m'en fiche de comment tu le fais. Je veux juste que quand on reviendra chez nous, papa et Père se fasse pleins de bisous et de câlins comme d'habitude.

Une drôle de sensation étreignit mon cœur quand je nous imaginai, Draco et moi, faisant ce que venait de dire Thomas, et mon ventre sembla soudain habité par une nuée de coléoptère.

Je ne pus empêcher un sourire niais s'étaler sur mes lèvres quand je croisai le regard rêveur de Draco qui semblait penser à la même chose que moi.

BOUM !

Il y eut un grand silence suite à ce bruit que j'avais tant attendu, puis j'entendis Blaise dire au milieu des éclats de rire :

- Quelqu'un veut bien réveiller notre rouquin préféré ?

* * *

_Ahlàlà, ce pauvre Ron. :D J'espère que ce chapitre-là aussi vous aura plu. _

_A titre personnelle, pour l'instant, j'ai une petite préférénce pour celui qui va suivre. _

_A lundi prochain tout le monde ! _

_Bisous_


	14. Réunion de famille

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Alors comme je le disais à la fin du chapitre précédent, j'ai une petite préférence pour ce chapitre là jusqu'à maintenant. Comme en on en apprend un peu plus sur le futur ( mais pas vraiment beaucoup, hein ), je l'apprécie tout particulièrement. Après, à vous de vous faire votre idée. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Réunion de famille**

Les yeux fermés, je profitai des douces caresses que les rayons du soleil prodiguaient à mon visage. J'étais assis sur l'une des premières marches de l'escalier qui menait au château, ayant voulu m'éloigner du bruit incessant, des cris et des éclats de rire de la table des Serpentard.

Ron avait finalement reprit connaissance au plus grand plaisir de Blaise qui s'était empressé de lui redonner les raisons de son évanouissement. Ce qui avait valu une seconde perte de connaissance, suivit des éclats de rire. J'avais alors décidé de m'éclipser. Surtout parce que je savais que la confrontation avec mon meilleur ami ne serait pas de tout repos.

Baissant la tête, je soupirai.

Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à croire que Draco était amoureux de moi depuis si longtemps et qu'il serait l'homme qui partagerait ma vie. Bien sûr, je savais qu'il avait changé, en tout cas, assez pour que l'on s'entende suffisamment bien pour être amis. Mais amants ? Maris ?

L'aimais-je ? Le moi du futur était-il amoureux du Draco du futur ? Si c'était vrai, comment ces sentiments étaient-ils apparus ? Quand ? Et moi dans tout ça ? Qu'éprouvais-je réellement pour Draco ?

Un certain respect, cela au moins, c'était certain. Un certaine affection aussi, devais-je avouer. Un peu d'attirance, sans aucun doute. Qui ne serait pas attiré par lui ? Il avait tout pour plaire. En fait, je pensais qu'il n'y aurait aucun mal à aimer un homme tel que Draco. Il m'avait prouvé qu'il savait être tendre, tout en étant passionné, et c'était une chose que j'avais toujours recherché chez mes partenaires. Il était obstiné aussi, et savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, sûr de lui ( sauf en présence d'alcool, mais bon personne n'est parfait, hein ).

Et si j'en croyais ce que j'avais remarqué chez mes enfants, ils étaient loin d'être malheureux, ce qui prouvait qu'il était un Père un peu plus que potable.

Je soupirai à nouveau.

Pour savoir si un futur était possible entre nous, il me faudrait apprendre à le connaître, comme je l'aurais fait avec n'importe quel garçon qui m'aurait intéressé. Au moins, j'étais sûr que sur le point physique, il n'y avait aucun souci. Je m'étais surpris assez souvent à le mater sans pudeur pour savoir que son corps ne me rebutait pas, loin de là.

- Harry ?

La douce voix de Gabrielle me fit retourner vers la porte ouverte dans l'encadrement de laquelle je pouvais voir la silhouette de ma fille se dessiner. Elle s'avança dehors, et s'assit à côté de moi sur la première marche.

- Tu as un peu pris la poudre d'escampette tout à l'heure, me fit-elle remarquer.

J'eus un petit sourire .

- Je n'avais pas trop envie d'être là au moment où Ron reprendrait conscience pour de bon et qu'il commencerait à vouloir trouver quelqu'un sur qui se défouler.

- Tu laisses ce privilège à Draco ?

Aucune amertume derrière l'interrogation, seulement un amusement non feint que je me surpris à reprendre quand je lui répondis :

- Il a certain esprit de conservation, je lui fais confiance pour ça.

Elle rit.

- Ce n'est pas très Gryffondor tout ça, mon cher Harry.

- Je m'en fiche. De toute façon le choixpeau avait prévu de m'envoyer à Serpentard, alors je peux bien me comporter comme un anti-Gryffondor de temps à autres.

Elle eut un sourire hilare contenu, mordillant sa lèvre inférieur.

- Je te reconnais bien là. Enfin, je reconnais papa dans cette phrase. Il nous l'a sort souvent celle-là quand on lui dit qu'il n'a pas à se comporter ainsi. Ou alors il nous dit que Père à beaucoup trop d'influence sur lui.

Je souris à cette anecdote. Malgré moi, mon cœur se gonflait de joie à ce genre de petites chose, choses anodines qui me prouvaient quand même que j'étais bel et bien vivant dans le futur, et heureux dans la vie que je m'étais construit. Vie dans laquelle Draco Malefoy avait une place primordiale.

J'avais tellement de questions à poser à Gabrielle, mais je craignais qu'elle ne veuille pas y répondre, ou qu'elle me mente pour préservez ses secrets sans me vexer. Je me devais pourtant d'essayer, afin de comprendre.

- Gaby ?

- Oui ?

- Tu accepterais de répondre à mes questions sans mentir ? Tu as bien sûr le droit de te taire si tu ne peux vraiment rien me dire. J'aimerai seulement que tu me dises la vérité si tu prends la décision de me répondre.

Elle hésita quelques secondes puis soupira.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute, me fit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

J'hésitai sur ma première question. Elle se bousculaient toutes dans ma tête, aussi pressées qu'une troupe de Voldemort qui voudraient m'abattre. Finalement, j'arrivai à faire un choix.

- Draco ne deviendra jamais un Mangemort ?

- Non, m'assura-t-elle d'une voix teinté d'aucun doute.

- Pourquoi ? M'étonnai-je pour la première fois depuis que je le savais. Je veux dire, son père en est un, ainsi que sa mère il me semble. Voldemort s'attend à ce qu'il rejoigne ses rangs, alors comment a-t-il fait pour y échapper ?

- C'est grâce à toi. Je pense que si papa n'avait pas été amoureux de lui en retour, il aurait pu se tourner vers cette solution pour ne pas sentir la douleur de voir papa aimer un autre homme, et espérer secrètement qu'il le tue. Mais le fait est que papa aime Père, tout autant que l'inverse est vrai, et c'est ça qui a décidé Père à rentrer dans l'Ordre le jour où il a quitté Poudlard. Sa décision a eut un impact important, car une bonne partie de ses amis l'ont suivit, et ainsi Blaise, Pansy et Théo sont eux aussi devenu des membres de l'Ordre. Comme je n'ai jamais entendu parler de Crabbe et Goyle avant notre arrivée ici, je suppose qu'eux n'ont pas renié l'éducation apporté par leurs parents, et qu'ils sont morts à la guerre, comme tant d'autres.

- Il y beaucoup de personnes présentes ici, dont tu n'as jamais entendu parler ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander, pourtant conscient que c'était une question à laquelle je ne souhaitais aucune réponse précise.

- Plus que je ne l'aurait voulu, répondit-elle tristement.

Je pris une profonde respiration, souhaitant faire disparaître la désagréable sensation du frisson me parcourant le dos.

- Comment ça se passe entre tes parents ? Est-ce qu'ils s'aiment vraiment ?

Un grand sourire orna ses lèvres fines.

- Vu les bruits suspects qui s'échappent régulièrement de leur chambre, je pense que oui. Ces deux-là ne s'arrêtent jamais, de vrais lapins. Une fois, ils ont même oubliés de jeter le Sortilège de Silence habituelle sur leur chambre, et j'en ai été quitte à entendre leurs ébats pendant une semaine entière sans oser leur dire quoi que ce soit. Malheureusement pour moi, ma chambre est la plus proche de la leur alors c'est moi qui a entendu le pire.

J'haussai les sourcils. James n'avait donc pas exagéré si sa sœur approuvait de cette manière ces dires précédents. C'était rassurant de savoir que nous avions au moins une entente sexuelle parfaite. Ce qui donnait drôlement envie de s'y mettre le plus rapidement possible.

- Quand à leur relation, poursuivit-elle, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Pour moi, ils sont comme tous les parents, se faisant des câlins, s'embrassant, se disputant de temps à autres pour des futilités. Ou pas, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

- De quoi tu parles ? Fis-je curieux d'en savoir plus.

- La première fois que j'ai entendu Père et papa se disputer, même légèrement, sur quelque chose, j'étais très jeune. C'était sur les enfants.

- Comment ça ?

Elle éclata de rire.

- Pour que tu comprennes convenablement, je crois qu'il est bon de t'apprendre que James et moi ne sommes pas les aînés et que nous avons un grand frère.

Je la fixai, les yeux exorbités.

- Comment ça vous n'êtes pas les premiers ? Il y a quelqu'un avant vous ?

- Oui, Sirius.

Je souris au prénom. Hommage à mon cher parrain.

- Il a quitté Poudlard à la fin de l'année dernière et suit des études de Médicomage. C'est lui le premier. James et moi sommes venus au monde quelques mois plus tard. C'était l'envie de papa d'avoir d'autre enfants aussi rapidement. Il voulait que Sirius puisse jouer avec des frères et sœurs d'a peu près son âge, chance que lui n'avait jamais eu. Père n'a pas eu le cœur à le lui refuser. Puis, alors que nous commencions à nous habituer à cette vie de famille, Père a voulu un autre enfant. Il voulait quatre enfants, va savoir pourquoi. Vous étiez d'accord pour ça, alors il n'y a eu aucun problème à ce moment-là. Maxime est né près de onze mois plus tard à votre plus grand bonheur, ainsi que le notre. La famille s'agrandissait, et James et moi étions heureux d'avoir un petit frère à qui tout apprendre, comme Sirius l'avait fait avec nous. C'est ensuite que ça s'est corsé. Une fois que nous nous fûmes habitué au nouvel arrivant, papa a émis l'envie d'avoir un cinquième enfant. Père a tiqué. Il pensait que quatre enfants était bien suffisant, puis papa a dit qu'il voulait me donner une petite sœur avec laquelle je pourrai faire des trucs de filles. Bien qu'un peu à contre-cœur, Père a accepté. Les jumelles sont alors venues au monde. Papa était plus qu'heureux d'avoir deux filles, ça égalisait la balance qu'il disait. Père aussi a vite montrer sa joie d'avoir deux petites nouvelles dans la famille. La discorde a rapidement été oublié après ça, surtout que toute cette tribu leur demandait beaucoup de travail. J'avais un peu plus de cinq ans quand papa a dit à Père qu'il voulait un bébé en plein repas familial. Je n'avais encore jamais vu Père autant ressembler à une statue qu'à ce moment-là. Je dois avouer que moi-même je me disais que c'était un peu trop. La maison était assez grande pour tous nous héberger facilement et les elfes aidaient les parents à s'occuper de nous, mais un septième enfant, cela faisait quand même beaucoup. Père a tenu trois mois avant d'être d'accord. Alors Thomas est né. Nous avons tous été vite conquis par ce petit bout de chou. Et bien vite nous avons compris qu'il était différent de nous. Thomas est de loin le plus calme d'entre nous. Nous sommes tous plutôt du genre fonceur, même ceux répartis à Serpentard. Notre côté Gryffondor qui ressort un peu trop certainement. Mais Thomas est plus réservé et il ne s'énerve que très rarement, ce qu'il n'est pas le cas de ses six frères et sœurs, même si quand il se met en rogne, il vaut mieux de ne pas être à côté, conclut-elle avec un petit rire.

Son petit monologue sur sa famille m'avait passionné bien malgré moi. Il y avait tant d'amour et de tendresse derrière ses mots que je ne doutais pas un seul instant qu'elle plaçait sa famille au centre de sa vie, en faisant son souci principal. Elle aimait se parents ainsi que ses frères et sœurs, bien plus qu'elle ne le laissait deviner aux premiers abords. De ce point de vue-là, elle était identique à moi. Tout comme moi, je devinais qu'elle aurait été prête à donner sa vie pour ceux qu'elle aimait.

- Gaby ? Papa ?

Nous nous tournâmes tout deux vers Thomas qui se tenait craintivement conter le chambranle de la porte, comme si il n'osait pas vraiment nous déranger.

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda sa sœur.

- Je peux venir avec vous ? Demanda-t-il timidement, en me regardant.

Je lui adressai un sourire engageant, et il me le rendit tout en se précipitant vers moi. Il se faufila entre Gabrielle et moi et s'installa sur la marche en dessous de la mienne, se plaçant entre mes jambes, se collant contre moi autant qu'il le pouvait. Je m'attendais presque à le voir sortir son doudou et à sucer son pouce. Comme si c'était un automatisme, je passai une main câline dans ses cheveux désordonnés. D'après le sourire mélancolique de Gaby, je devinai que c'était un geste que le Harry du futur faisait souvent.

- De quoi vous parliez ? Demanda Thomas.

- De nous. Je disais à Harry comment nous sommes tous venus au monde.

- Les potions ?

- Non, les décisions de Père et papa.

- Oh.

Thomas se cala un peu plus contre moi et je sentis ses bras passer autour de ma taille. Je n'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi câlin, c'était déconcertant.

- Je me disais bien aussi que c'était bizarre que Thomas n'ait pas encore suivit Harry, plaisanta soudain une voix derrière nous.

En me retournant légèrement, je vis Maxime descendre pour s'asseoir au dessous de sa sœur, juste à côté de Thomas.

- C'est même pas vrai d'abord, se défendit Thomas en se séparant de moi. Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi papa était parti et voir si je pouvais le réconforter.

- Mais bien sûr, on y croit tous, fit Maxime en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Mais si, c'est vrai ! Assura Thomas, les yeux larmoyants de voir que son frère ne le croyait pas.

- Aussi vrai que le Cameroun gagnera le championnat.

- Ils vont gagner, gronda Thomas, changeant subitement de comportement et provoquant ma surprise. L'Angleterre a une défense merdique, et le Cameroun a le meilleur attrapeur dans son équipe. Ils n'ont aucune chance face à eux, ils vont se faire écraser comme les pauvres insectes qu'ils sont.

- Thomas, Maxime, calmez-vous, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, intervint alors Gaby.

Avec un ahurissement grandissant, je vis alors les deux garçons vanter les qualités de leur équipe chétif et dénigrer celle de l'autre, alors que leur sœur tentait de les faire cesser leur dispute.

- Pfff, vous êtes pathétiques tous les deux. Tout le monde sait que c'est la France qui va gagner le championnat mondiale de Quidditch. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi vous vous énervez, intervint alors la voix d'une des jumelles, Jennifer.

- Tu rêves debout, petite sœur, fit Maxime en la regardant comme si elle était un véracrasse particulièrement niais ( en sachant qu'ils ne sont déjà pas très intelligent à la base ).

- Elle a raison, fit alors Narcissa en s'asseyant avec sa sœur de part et d'autres de Maxime et Thomas. De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous parlez de ça, quand nous rentrerons le championnat sera terminé alors prenez votre mal en patience et attendez qu'on soit de retour pour pleurer.

Les deux garçons se mirent alors soudainement à nier véhément et à défendre leur équipe chétif sous mon regard de plus en plus ébahi. C'était la première fois que je les voyais se comporter ainsi entre eux, comme une vrai fratrie. C'était déstabilisant et aussi réconfortant. Mes enfants avaient eu une enfance normale, bien loin de la mienne, des soucis de la guerre. Ils avaient eu une chance inestimable.

En coulant un regard sur le côté, je remarquai que Gaby regardait tendrement ses quatre frères et sœurs se chamailler, la tête dans l'une de ses mains.

- Ils sont souvent comme ça ? Demandai-je.

Elle me lança un regard surpris, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à m'entendre parler puis me sourit.

- Oui. En fait d'habitude, on est six à se chamailler. Mais là j'ai vraiment pas le courage et James n'est pas là pour me supporter dans cette douce torture.

- Allons, tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allai t'abandonner petite sœur chérie.

Je me retournai pour la énième fois ( merde, qu'est-ce qui m'avait prit de vouloir tant de gamins ! ) pour voir James s'avancer vers nous avec un sourire goguenard.

Gabrielle éclate de rire.

- Tu ne l'as jamais fait, ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer.

James nous rejoignit et s'assit juste derrière sa sœur, sur la première marche de l'escalier.

- Comment ça se passe à l'intérieur ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander, curieux de savoir si Ron s'en est remis.

- Plutôt bien, répond-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule. Ron a enfin finit de s'évanouir et Hermione tente de lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas la mort si tu es amoureux de Draco. Blaise s'amuse comme un petit fou, et Ginny essaye de calmer ses ardeurs; elle dit qu'elle ne veut pas perdre son frère prématurément à cause des images salaces que son petit copain lui met dans la tête.

Momentanément décontenancé, je finis par tenter d'imaginer la scène . . .

Et éclate de rire en même temps que mes enfants.

- Ohlàlà, fit Gaby en essuyant une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil, moi qui avait toujours voulu voir la tête d'Oncle Ron quand il l'avait su, je suis comblée.

- Et encore, tu n'es pas restée longtemps, toi. Moi j'ai eu droit à toutes les palettes de couleur.

Je me retournai à nouveau et croisai le regard gris d'un certain blond.

Les mains dans le poches de son jean délavé, il nous regardait les uns après les autres d'un œil amusé et tendre. Puis il sourit, donnant naissance à cette petite fossette au coin de ses lèvres que j'avais toujours une furieuse envie d'embrasser.

- On ne m'invite pas à la réunion de famille ?

Son regard était vrillé au mien, semblant quémander quelque chose. Il me demandait l'autorisation de se ramener ou quoi ?

Un bref coup d'œil autour de moi suffit à m'apprendre que oui, ils attendaient tous que je lui dise de nous rejoindre.

Je luis fis signe d'un coup de tête de ramener ses fesses parfaites par ici. Ma décision accentua son sourire et il s'empressa de venir s'installer sur la marche supérieur à la mienne, posant ses jambes de part et d'autres de mon corps, sans me toucher.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Me demanda-t-il en regardant Maxime, Thomas, Jennifer et Narcissa continuer à se chamailler à propos du championnat.

- Ils tentent de se convaincre les uns les autres que c'est leur équipe et pas une autre qui gagnera la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Imaginant parfaitement à quoi il pensait, je le remis de suite sur la bonne voie.

- La coupe de leur époque.

Le visage de Draco s'éclaira.

- Ah oui ! Je me disais aussi, la prochaine coupe n'aura pas lieu avant deux ans.

Je souris.

Draco était bien différent de ce à quoi je me serai attendu de sa part en apprenant à le connaître. Il était doux et plaisantin, loin de l'image du froid et sarcastique aristocrate qu'il se plaisait à montrer en toutes circonstances, en dehors de sa salle commune. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il si différent en dehors de la sécurité de sa maison ?

- Draco ? Fis-je, hésitant.

Je n'étais pas sûr qu'il veuille répondre à ma question indiscrète.

- Oui ?

- Je . . . Je peux te poser une question ?

Il haussa un sourcil et plongea son regard interrogatif dans le mien. Je détournai rapidement mes yeux. Tentative de noyade éviter.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air si différent d'avant ? Je veux dire . . . Jamais avant j'aurais pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que tu pourrais être . . . Comment dire . . . Sympa. Et tendre. Alors, pourquoi en réalité tu l'es ?

La question eut un effet inattendu.

En plus du fait que Draco s'était tendu contre moi, les enfants s'étaient tous tournés vers nous, une angoisse sourde transparaissant dans leurs yeux.

J'avais posé une question interdite ?

- En fait, je n'ai pas le choix. Si en public je n'agis pas comme un vrai Malefoy, mon père me le fera payer. Mais avec mes amis, je peux agir comme je le veux, être mon vrai moi. Seuls eux savent vraiment qui je suis, ainsi que ma mère. Mais Lucius ne dois jamais savoir que son fils n'est pas le fier et hautain Malefoy qu'il voulait.

Un tel dégoût transparaissait de ces mots que je ne doutais pas un seul instant des sentiments de Draco envers son paternel. Il le haïssait cordialement. Ca nous faisait au moins un point en commun.

Je me retournai et m'agenouillai face à lui.

- C'est pour ça que tu avais l'air de ne pas m'en vouloir quand je l'ai envoyé à Azkaban il y a un an ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Je ne t'en ai jamais été aussi reconnaissant que le jour où j'ai appris que mon père avait écoper de la peine d'Azkaban à vie. Ma mère et moi avons enfin pu vivre tel que nous l'avions toujours voulu. Tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il s'échappe.

Et oui, sans aucune surprise, tout ceux intercepter au Ministère avaient été libéré trois mois plus tard par leur Maître. J'en avais été malade pendant une semaine. Tout ce boulot pour rien, à vous donner envie de vous jeter depuis la plus haute tour de Poudlard.

Me mordillant l'intérieur de la joue, je remarquai alors que ma question avait touché Draco plus que je ne le voulais. Ses yeux étaient humides et évitaient de se poser sur moi. Poussé par un désir venu de je ne savais où, je passai mes bras autour de son cou et le serrai étroitement contre moi. D'abord surpris, Draco finit par passer ses bras autour de mes hanches et finit par me rendre mon étreinte, le visage niché dans le creux de mon cou. Il ne pleurait pas, je le savais, mais avait besoin d'un peu de tendresse. Comme moi. Finalement, peut-être étions nous fait l'un pour l'autre. A travers les mots de Draco j'avais compris bien plus qu'il ne l'avais laissé entendre.

Tout d'abord, je comprenais à présent pourquoi exactement Draco ne serait pas un Mangemort. Il ne le voulait pas, tout simplement. Il avait toujours agi comme son père le voulait, ce qui m'avait induit en erreur, mais à présent je comprenais mieux. Ensuite, il aimait sa mère. Beaucoup plus que son père. L'emploi du prénom de ce dernier prouvait bien qu'il ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Qu'avais fait Lucius Malefoy à Draco pour que celui-ci le haïsse à ce point-là ?

Avec une rage décuplé, je pris conscience que je serai prêt à assassiner Lucius Malefoy de mes propres mains si j'apprenais qu'il avait fait du mal à son fils.

- Oh, ils se font un câlin !

La voix faussement adorable de Blaise retentit, me forçant à me séparer de l'étreinte de Draco. A contre cœur devais-je avouer. Et je sentis qu'il en était de même pour Draco. Surtout quand il répondit à Blaise :

- T'as pas l'impression de déranger, là ?

- Moi ? Pas du tout voyons ! Fit Blaise en s'adossant à la rambarde de l'escalier, un grand sourire scotché aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Le regard froid et meurtrier que lui renvoya Draco aurait suffit à faire mourir de peur une centaine de détraqueurs, mais cela ne fit ni chaud ni froid à Blaise, qui se contenta d'ouvrir ses bras pour accueillir une Ginny empressé de sentir son homme serré contre elle.

- Oh, ils se font un câlin ! Ironisa Draco.

J'éclatai de rire, m'attirant le regard étonné mais ravie de Blaise et Ginny.

- Tu me vexes Harry, moi qui pensais que nous étions amis, fit le métis avec une fausse moue déçu.

Toujours en rigolant, je lui répondis :

- On l'est, je te rassure, mais je dois avouer que Draco t'a superbement mouché sur ce coup-là ! T'y peux rien, c'est le meilleur dans ce domaine !

Je pris conscience ce de ce que j'avais dit qu'à la fin de ma phrase, quand les enfants éclatèrent de rire, que je croisai les regards ébahis de Blaise et Ginny et que je vis l'air surpris mais indubitablement fier de lui de Draco.

Ouhlà, moi venir faire boulette là, non ?

- Merlin, on va entendre parler pendant dix ans de celle-ci, s'exclama Gaby au travers de son rire; attirant mon attention.

Draco me fit tourner mon visage dans sa direction, d'une simple caresse aérienne sur ma joue qui me procura un frisson mémorable qui n'échappa pas à mon blondinet préféré . . .

. . . Il y avait décidément un truc qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi.

- C'est gentil de me complimenter, mon petit lion, mais je ne pense pas que tu es besoin de le faire.

- Effectivement, je trouve que Draco a les chevilles bien assez enflé comme ça.

Ledit Draco fusilla Blaise des yeux pour sa remarque déplacé.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que je remarquai que Blaise et Ginny n'étaient pas arrivés seuls, et que - dans l'ordre d'apparition - Hermione, Sarah, Nicolas, Ron, et Zachary les avaient suivis et écoutaient la conversation avec un intérêt grandissant ( ainsi qu'avec dégoût pour Ron ).

- Si vous pouviez éviter de vous papouiller en ma présence, ça m'aiderai grandement à accepter l'inévitable, grimaça mon meilleur ami.

Je lui renvoyai un regard reconnaissant qu'il me rendit avec un haussement d'épaule, l'air de dire : " puisqu'il le faut ", d'un ton fataliste.

Étrangement, plus je m'imaginai avec Draco, moins je me sentais rebuté, pas comme au début. Le fait que Gabrielle m'ai raconté tout cela m'avait ouvert les yeux. Si mon bonheur était dans les bras de Draco, je n'allai certainement pas nous refuser ce plaisir. Je devinai déjà une certaine complicité entre nous, nous nous comprenions parfois sans même avoir besoin de recourir aux mots.

Et je sentais que tout doucement, mon cœur s'ouvrait à lui, comme si la porte qui donnait sur celui-ci avait déjà été entrouverte et qu'il ne suffisait plus qu'à la pousser du pied pour lui permettre d'y entrer tout entier. Ce que, apparemment, il avait déjà fait. Et il semblait s'y être installé tout à son aise.

- Tu ne me repousses pas ? S'étonna Draco d'un air doux.

Il avait continué à caresser ma joue du dos de sa main, et je ne voyais aucune raison valable de le repousser. J'étais très bien ainsi. Quoique mes genoux commençaient doucement à s'écrier au secours à cause de la dureté des marches de pierres.

Je me retournai donc, empêchant Draco de continuer sa caresse, et m'installai contre lui, le dos plaqué contre son torse, et ramenai d'autorité ses mains sur mon ventre.

Là, comme ça, c'était parfait.

Un petit rire secoua Draco.

- Tu ne peux déjà plus te séparer de moi ? Plaisanta-t-il.

Je piquai un fard monstrueux.

Sa phrase m'avait fait imaginer nombres de choses, dont notre vie à deux. Et je nous étais très bien imaginé, tous les deux assis au coin d'un bon feu de cheminée, nous câlinant.

Aïe, je commençais à virer Poufsouffle, moi !

Mais force était d'admettre que de petits moments d'intimités de ce genre n'était pas pour me déplaire.

- Oncle 'Ry a l'air d'être en manque de tendresse.

Bon, cette fois, c'était décidé, ami ou pas, j'allai faire une tête au carré au jeune Zabini.

Je me levai précipitamment et sautai sur Zach qui avait déjà prit la poudre d'escampette, et le poursuivais à l'intérieur du château, histoire de lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes que je détestais ce surnom.

Oncle 'Ry, Oncle 'Ry. Bientôt si ça continuait comme ça, ils allaient finir par m'appeler Oncle Ben's !

* * *

_ToT'_

_J'avoue, le jeu de mot est très très mauvais_. _Mais bon . . ._ _il me trottait dans la tête et voulait pas partir ( saleté ! ). Pour celles et ceux qui n'auraient pas compris ( ce dont je ne vous en veux absolument pas ) c'était sensé être un truc marrant entre le riz ( 'Ry ) et Oncle Ben's, la marque ( non, non je ne fait pas de pub, moi même j'en prends pas :p )._

_Enfin bref, je m'enfonce alors autant queje m'en aille. _

_A lundi prochain tout le monde ( il est beau . . . ) _

_. . . ToT . . . _

_Pff, je vais retourner me coucher, moi. _

_Bisous_


	15. Le pourquoi du comment

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Voilà le chapitre 15, qui contient ce que bon nombres d'entre vous . . . comment ça tout le monde ?! . . . bon bah, tout le monde alors. Comme je disais, ce que tout le monde attend depuis . . . euh . . . le début de la fic peut-être ? Enfin bref, je pense que vous l'avez deviner ça contient une citronnade bien fraîche. C'est bon les citronnades, hein ? _

_Allez, je vous laisse dégustez celle-ci calmement._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : le pourquoi du comment**

Vingt quatre heures.

C'est le temps qu'il me restait avant de devoir quitter le dortoir de Serpentard, pour réintégrer celui de mes chers Gryffondor et de retrouver ainsi mes amis. J'avais désespéré de devoir passer une semaine avec les vert et argent. A présent, je me morfondais parce que la semaine était passé trop vite.

C'était la dernière nuit que je passais dans la chambre des septièmes années, et je ne voulais pas partir. Je m'étais senti trop bien ici, à ma place, chez moi. Finalement, Serpentard aurait peut-être été une aussi bonne maison pour moi que Gryffondor Pas meilleur, parce qu'il y manquait mes meilleurs amis, mais cela aurait été moins insupportable que ce que j'avais imaginé lors de mes onze ans.

Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi.

Crabbe et Goyle jouaient à la bataille explosive sur le lit de ce dernier.

J'avais encore en mémoire les dires de Gabrielle. Elles ne les avaient jamais connu ou même entendu parler. Elle pensait qu'ils étaient morts dans son présent. Moi, j'avais l'infime espoir qu'ils avaient tout simplement déménagé si loin, qu'ils n'avaient plus aucun contact avec leurs amis d'enfance. J'espérais que c'était ça, plutôt que la supposition de Gabrielle. Je ne supporterai pas de devoir leur faire du mal dans le cas contraire.

Sur son lit, assis en tailleur, Théodore lisait, les sourcils froncés, un livre moldu qu'Hermione lui avait passer.

A ma plus grande surprise, une fois que j'eus fini de tirer les oreilles de Zach le dimanche après-midi précédant, j'avais vu Théo et Pansy discuter joyeusement avec Blaise et Ginny. Alors que je tentais d'étrangler le jeune Zabini, les deux Serpentard avaient rejoins notre groupe, et ils n'avaient pas été les seuls.

Leurs enfants, ainsi qu'une multitude d'autres adolescents s'étaient rassemblés autour de nous, et nous avions dû émigrer vers le lac, car nous commencions à créer un joyeux bouchon au niveau des marches. J'ignorai à combien nous étions finalement rendu dans notre comité, mais j'avais réussi à deviner que tous les descendants Weasley s'étaient incruster. Rien que ça, ça nous avait fait du peuple ! De plus, les Gryffondor et Serpentard de notre année s'étaient aux aussi joint à nous, plus les enfants de Dean et Seamus. Si le compte était bon, on n'avait été une large trentaine à se baigner les pieds dans le lac noir. Pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour savoir pourquoi le reste de Poudlard nous avait regarder les yeux exorbités.

Enfin bref, ce jour-là, Théo et Hermione s'étaient découverts une passion commune pour la lecture, et avaient échangés quelques bouquins. J'avais failli faire une crise cardiaque quand Ron m'avait dit quelques heures plus tard, que Pansy et lui envisageaient de faire le tour du monde pour découvrir les différentes spécialités du globe. Et j'avais trouvé la version féminine de l'estomac sur pattes qu'était Ron.

Mon regard passa sur le lit à côté de celui de Théo, et je vis Blaise se débattre avec son haut de pyjama qu'il avait boutonné en décalage. Je souris, m'empêchant - difficilement - de me foutre de sa gueule.

Ce gars était une perle. Je n'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un comme lui. Qu'il savait pour les sentiments de Draco à mon égard, tout en gardant soigneusement tout ça pour lui, ça me scotchait. Ce mec était trop bien pour être vrai. Une vrai bouffée d'air frais avec les temps qui couraient.

De plus, son histoire avec Ginny était adorable. Elle était définitivement devenu accro, aucun doute là-dessus. Dès qu'elle le pouvait, entre deux cours, elle nous rejoignait, embrassait Blaise, parfois d'un baiser voler, et repartait. Le regard rêveur de Blaise pendant cinq minutes après ça, suffisait à nous faire rire pendant toute l'heure de cours qui suivait.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, laissant passer Draco, les cheveux encore humide de sa douche, habillé d'un simple pantalon de pyjama.

Je me retins difficilement de ne pas laisser mon regard errer sur son torse plus que ne le permettait les règles de la bienséance, et décidai de fixer mon regard sur son visage. Il semblait plonger dans ses pensées. Comme toujours depuis dimanche d'ailleurs.

Je pensais qu'il attendait. Qu'il attendait que je lui réponde. Mais je ne pouvais pas dire je t'aime à quelqu'un si je n'en étais pas sûr. Et cela aurait été à mes yeux, un manque total de respect de le lui dire, simplement pour lui faire plaisir. Alors je me rapprochais de lui, peu à peu, apprenais à le connaître, plaisantais avec lui, travaillais en sa seul présence le soir dans la salle commune, ou parfois en comité à la bibliothèque. Et ce soir, il devait appréhender, tout autant que moi, la dernière nuit dans le dortoir. Après ça, je retournerai à la tour des Gryffondor, et nous nous verrions beaucoup moins souvent.

Je soupirai.

Cela avait été trop rapide. Et je ne parlais pas de ma semaine de gages ! Non, plutôt de ce que je ressentais. Pour Draco. Curieusement, ce n'était pas les moments passés avec lui qui m'avaient le plus marqué, mais ceux qu'il passait en compagnie des autres, et les quelques images de lui que j'attrapais à la dérobée.

Par exemple, lundi matin, en cours de potions, je l'avais vu empêcher discrètement Neville d'introduire un mauvais ingrédient dans sa potion, nous évitant ainsi une énième explosion de chaudron et une tentative d'enlèvement abyssales de points de la part de notre _cher _professeur Rogue, qui ne s'était toujours pas remis de notre petite sauterie de samedi soir ( alors qu'il n'y avait même pas participer ! ).

Ce même-jour, alors que je discutais avec Hermione d'une possible séance de révisions, j'avais vu du coin de l'œil que Draco tentait de se faire bien voir par Ron. Essai concluant puisque le soir-même, notre cher rouquin entamait de sa propre initiative une discussion houleuse sur le Quidditch avec mon blondinet préféré à la table des Serpentard.

Le lendemain matin, j'avais à peine été étonné que Draco propose du bout des lèvres d'aller déjeuner à la table des Gryffondor. Je m'étais retenu de lui sauter au cou et de l'embrasser tellement cela m'avait ravi. Je ne lui avais adressé qu'un grand sourire heureux et cela avait suffit pour le rendre joyeux toute la matinée. Qu'est-ce que cela aurait été si j'avais résister à mes pulsions . . . ?

Ce mardi-là, pendant l'après-midi, j'avais surpris Draco avec James et Gaby, discutant de je ne savais trop quoi, et mon cœur avait loupé un battement quand je l'avais vu agir avec eux. Un regard doux et protecteur, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, il avait écouté religieusement ce qu'il ressemblait à une anecdote des jumeaux. Je l'avais trouvé absolument sublime à ce moment-là, et il m'avait prit l'envie soudaine de le serrer dans mes bras, de me pelotonner contre lui . . . Jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle qu'il n'était pas un nounours !

Divers autres anecdotes comme celles-ci m'avaient permis de voir les différentes facettes de Draco, et j'en étais plus que ravi. Ce qui expliquait en grande partie pourquoi je ne voulais pas quitter les cachots des Serpentard, et abandonner de ce même fait, tout les petit moments privilégiés que je passais avec les élèves de cette maison.

Étais-je amoureux de Drago ? Je ne savais pas. Étais-je _en train _de tomber amoureux de lui ? Il y avait de fortes chances. Mais j'ignorais quand est-ce que je saurais véritablement la teneur de mes sentiments à son égard. C'était un véritable casse-tête gobelin.

Je suivis du regard les gestes de Draco. Il était allongé dans son lit, révisant ce qui ressemblait à son cours de Runes. Je reconnaissais le livre car Hermione avait exactement le même, et quand elle l'avait entre les mains, valait mieux se tenir à carreau ! C'était une matière assez difficile à comprendre apparemment, les runes étant des idéogrammes plutôt compliquer à traduire.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur.

Voir Draco ainsi allongé sur son lit, me donnait envie d'aller le rejoindre. Et je me forçais tellement à résister à mes envies que mon estomac en était noué et que mon corps en tremblait imperceptiblement. J'avais la désagréable impression d'être un toxico résistant à l'envie d'aller prendre une dose de son crack.

Draco Malefoy, ma drogue personnelle. Pourquoi pas après tout ?

- Tu veux quelque chose, Harry ?

Je sursautai à l'entente de la voix de Draco. Il me regardait, semblant visiblement attendre quelque chose.

- Euh, non, non, lui répondis-je précipitamment, gêné.

Il avait dû sentir mon regard posé sur lui.

- Tu es sûr ?

Euh . . . C'était moi ou il tentait de m'envoyer un message subliminal ?

Je me grattai l'arrière de la tête, signe de ma gêne.

- Eh bien, en fait, je me disais que . . .

Je lançai un coup d'œil autour de moi. J'avais la désagréable impression qu'on tentait d'écouter notre conversation. Et je ne supportais pas ça !

Grognant de mécontentement contre les mal élevés qui écoutaient aux portes, je me levai et m'approchai du lit de Drago sur lequel je montai, avant d'en refermer les rideaux et de leur jeter un sort d'Impassibilité. Là, au moins, personne ne pourrait entendre ce qu'il se passait.

Je me tournai vers Drago qui me regardait d'un air éberlué.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Puis son regard se fit coquin.

- Tu veux un gros câlin ?

Je piquai un fard.

Lui et moi dans un lit dont les rideaux étaient hermétiquement fermés à toute intrusion ou tout bruit qui pourraient en sortir, et avec les termes " gros câlin " . . .

Je frissonnai.

Non, non, non, c'était pas le moment ! Méchant Harry !

- Non, en fait, je suis venu te parler.

Il eut une moue de déception.

Puis il se redressa et ferma son bouquin en disant :

- Bon d'accord, mais mon offre pour s'envoyer en l'air tiens toujours.

Argh ! Me tente pas, abruti !

- Alors de quoi, voulais-tu parler ?

Euh . . . Bonne question.

Maintenant que j'étais là, fallait que je trouve une raison à ma venue.

Draco et moi, nus, couverts de sueurs dans des draps verts et argents . . .

_Autre que celle-là ! _

Bon allez, ça devait pas être difficile de trouver un sujet qui cautionnerait ma venue pour le moins bizarre. Et je me voyais mal aller lui dire que je voulais juste me rapprocher de lui !

Ah si, ça y est ! Ouais enfin . . . Bon bah tant pis. De toute façon, faudrait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre il soit au courant, si il était supposé m'épouser.

Frisson. Sourire niais.

Haryyyyyyyyyyyyy ! Arrêtes tes conneries ! Soit sérieux deux secondes !

- En fait, je suis venue te parler de . . . La prophétie.

Ma voix n'avait été qu'un mince filet de son, mais au vue de son air plus qu'intéressé et fébrile, j'avais attiré son attention. C'était déjà ça de gagner.

- Et ? M'encouragea-t-il à continuer alors que je n'avais rien ajouter.

Je soupirai et pris mon courage gryffondorien légendaire à deux mains.

- Avant ma naissance, une prophétie a été faite. Elle disait qu'il naîtrait un enfant qui aurait le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cet enfant, c'est moi. Et elle dit aussi qu'à la fin, l'un de nous devra tuer l'autre.

Je contractai les mâchoires et coulai un regard anxieux vers Draco.

Aucun sentiments particuliers ne transparaissaient sur son visage. Puis, sans cri égard, il me sauta dessus et me prit dans ses bras. Il me serra très fort, comme si il avait peur de me perdre dans la seconde qui suivrait. Je lui rendis sa douce étreinte.

- Euh . . . Est-ce que ça va ? Tentai-je de savoir.

- Et c'est à moi que tu demandes ça ? Murmura-t-il tout contre mon oreille, m'arrachant un frisson au passage de son souffle sur le lobe de mon oreille.

Mais-euh ! C'était zone très sensible là, c'était pas du jeu !

- Bah . . . Euh . . C'est à dire que . . .

Alors là, il le faisait exprès c'était pas possible !

Môsieur était en train de me lécher le lobe de l'oreille, m'envoyant des décharges de plaisir dans tous le corps.

Agagaga ! Trop bon !

Je me raccrochai désespérément à son dos nu, rapprochant nos corps alors que sa bouche ( et sa merveilleuse langue ) émigrait doucement vers le sud et entreprenait d'embrasser mon cou. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas émettre un seul son qui lui aurait permis de comprendre qu'il avait trouver là, l'une de mes zones érogènes.

Soudain, il me lâcha et se recula précipitamment. Il me regarda comme si il avait commis une faute grave et que je m'apprêtais à le punir.

Harry, si tu pouvais utiliser des mots qui ne prêteraient pas à confusion . . .

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas . .. C'es juste que . . . Enfin . . .

Je crois que Drago tentait de se trouver une excuse à son comportement.

Je me rapprochai et m'asseyais en tailleur, juste en face de lui.

- Honnêtement, est-ce que j'ai eu l'air de te repousser ?

Il aurait pas pu avoir une prise de conscience plus tard, non ?! J'étais bien là, moi !

Il me fit un sourire soulagé.

- Non.

- Alors, tu reprends ton travail, illico presto, fis-je en lui montrant du doigt mon cou que je lui offrais sur un plateau d'or.

Il m'offrit en retour un grand sourire carnassier et se rapprocha, posa ses mains sur mes hanches et nicha à nouveau son visage dans mon cou pour reprendre son travail.

- JE VAIS L'ETRIPER !

La voix de Gabrielle venait de retentir dans la salle commune et la force de son cri avait été tel qu'il m'avait tétanisé. Ainsi que Draco.

Il se recula et nous échangeâmes un regard inquiet. Ce n'était pas non plus tous les jours que quelqu'un hurlait à qui le voulait qu'il allait étriper une autre personne.

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller voir ce qu'il se passe, dit Draco en tirant les rideaux de son lit.

Je le suivis alors qu'il sortait du lit et remarquai qu'il ne restait plus que nous dans la chambre, tous les autres étaient déjà partit faire leurs curieux.

Nous sortîmes de la chambre à notre tour et montèrent les escaliers jusqu'à la salle commune. Là, un étrange spectacle s'offrit à nous.

James et Maxime retenait une Gabrielle visiblement en pleine crise de rage qui menaçait de sauter sur une brunette avec un uniforme de la maison Serdaigle. Je reconnus en cette personne, Carrie Weasley. Tout les autres faisaient cercle autour d'eux, dans l'attente évidente de la suite des évènements.

- James, lâche-moi ! Je vais la tuer !

Bon maintenant au moins, je savais que Gabrielle en voulait à Carrie.

Question : Pourquoi ?

- Écoute, calme-toi et explique nous au lieu de t'énerver pour un rien ! La modéra James.

D'un violent coup d'épaule, elle s'arracha à l'emprise de son frère, et se tourna face à lui, visiblement de plus en plus énervé.

- Tu veux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Cracha-t-elle d'une telle manière que j'eux l'impression de revoir Draco dans ses mauvais jours. Il y a que les Inséparables ont encore frappés ! Carrie et Christopher savent très bien comment on est arrivé là parce que c'est eux qui en sont à l'origine ! Et ils savent comment nous ramener depuis le début et n'ont rien fait !

Un silence lourd suivit ces paroles. James tourna son regard sur Carrie, totalement effrayé ( la pauvre, je la comprenais tout de même ), et lui demanda d'une voix calme, tout en opposé de sa jumelle :

- C'est vrai ?

J'entendis clairement le bruit de déglutition de Carrie.

- Oui.

James la fusilla du regard alors que Gabrielle lui refaisait face, prête à mordre.

- Mais j'avais dit à Chris que c'était pas bien, se justifia-t-elle de manière précipité, commençant à pleurer. Je lui avais dit qu'on aurait dû vous prévenir tout de suite quand on a compris que c'était de notre faute, mais il a rien voulu entendre, il a dit que c'était drôle et qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre !

- Rien à craindre ?! Hurla Gabrielle. Êtes-vous donc inconscients ou tout simplement stupides ! La Seconde Guerre se déroule en ce moment-même, et vous trouver qu'on a _rien à craindre _!

James posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

- Elle a compris Gaby. Le mal est fait, alors ça ne sert à rien de t'en prendre à elle maintenant. Le mieux à faire à présent, c'est d'aller voir Dumbledore et de lui dire qu'on a trouvé le moyen de rentrer chez nous. On l'a bien, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il ensuite à Carrie.

Celle-ci hocha vivement la tête.

- Oui. J'ai l'ai gardé avec moi parce que Chris ne veut pas rentrer, il veut rester encore. Mais moi je ne trouve pas ça marrant.

- Donne-la nous, fit Gabrielle en tendant la main dans la direction de la jeune fille.

Carrie glissa sa main dans une de ses poches et en ressortit une espèce de grosse montre à gousset en argent terni qu'elle déposa dans la main tendue de Gabrielle. Celle-ci la ramena près de son visage et l'ouvrit pour mieux la regarder.

- Comment elle fonctionne ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Eh bien, on suppose que la plus grande c'est pour les années, la moyenne pour les mois et la plus petite pour les jours. Au départ, on avait cru que c'était pour les heures, minutes et secondes, mais quand on vu qu'on avait remonté le temps de plusieurs années et avec toute l'école en plus, on s'est dit qu'on s'était peut-être trompé finalement.

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a que les élèves qui ont remontés le temps ? Demanda Maxime à ses frères et sœurs.

- Comment veux-tu qu'on le sache ? Répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

Gabrielle rangea l'objet dans la poche de sa robe et dit à Carrie :

- Va chercher Chris et rejoins nous devant le bureau du directeur. Il faut qu'on discute avec lui.

Sans un regard pour tout ceux qui avaient suivit le débat avec grand intérêt, les trois adolescents sortirent de la salle commune. Maxime ne fit rien de plus que de retourner s'asseoir à sa table et de reprendre ses devoirs, alors qu'un brouhaha indescriptible emplissait la salle.

- Alors . . . Ils vont repartir ? Résumai-je en regardant Draco.

- Il semblerait en effet.

Une chape de tristesse s'abattit sur moi.

Je ne voulais pas qu'ils repartent. Je voulais qu'ils restent encore un peu avec nous.

J'attrapai la main de Draco et la serrai très fort. Il entrelaça ses doigts aux miens et me sourit.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'ils s'en aillent n'est-ce pas ?

Je secouai la tête.

- Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire si tu veux pouvoir les revoir dans dix-huit ans.

Je lui envoyai un regard surpris.

Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il . . . ?

Oh !

Oooooooooooooh . . .

Je m'empêchai de sourire niaisement. J'en avais très envie, certes, mais d'un autre côté . . . A quoi ça servait ? Ils étaient tous issus d'une potion !

Et là, je paniquai.

Et si j'avais mal compris ? Peut-être que . . .

- Draco, rassure-moi, les enfants, ils sont bien issues d'un chaudron, hein ? Aucun de nous deux les a porté ?

Il me regarda éberlué.

- Bah bien sûr, pourquoi est-ce que tu . . . ?

Il éclata de rire.

Et je résistai à l'envie de lui sauter dessus sauvagement et de lui faire les pires outrages. Merlin, fallait vraiment que l'on se calme, moi et mes foutus hormones.

- Gabrielle ne t'avait pas expliqué ? Me demanda-t-il, une fois son fou rire passé, alors que nous retournions dans la chambre, toujours main dans la main.

- Juste en surface, sans rentrer dans les détails. Elle m'a dit aussi que c'était Rogue qu'allait créer la potion pour rendre service à quelqu'un qu'il appréciait énormément.

- Il y travaille déjà, figure-toi.

Il nous dirigea vers son lit et me força à m'y asseoir, nichant son visage contre ma clavicule, alors qu'il était debout face à moi.

- C'est pour toi qu'il fait cette potion ? Pour que tu puisses un jour avoir des enfants bien à toi ? Devinai-je alors que je caressai ses doux cheveux, geste que j'avais inconsciemment toujours rêvé de faire.

- Oui. Et je dois avouer qu'il a faillit faire une attaque quand il a apprit que j'étais en couple avec toi plus tard et que l'on avait sept enfants ensemble et tout ça grâce à lui, rigola Draco contre mon épaule.

Je souris, imaginant la réaction de Rogue. Et je comprenais à présent un peu mieux, certaines des réflexions des enfants à propos du maître des Potions.

- Harry ?

Étonné, je remarquai que la voix de Draco s'était fait hésitante.

- Oui, quoi ?

- J'ai envie de toi, là, maintenant, tout de suite, souffla-t-il.

J'ouvris de grands yeux surpris.

- Mais je comprends que tu ne sois pas prêt, et je veux que tu saches que je n'entreprendrai rien sans ton accord et que j'attendrai . . .

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase.

Je l'en avais empêcher en l'embrassant sauvagement, détruisant toutes les barrières et les principes que je m'étais fixé. Je n'avais à présent plus qu'une seule envie : faire Draco mien. Et lui appartenir en retour.

Il répondit hâtivement à mon baiser, passant ses mains autour de mon cou alors que je nichai les miennes sur ses hanches. Le baiser se fit un peu plus passionné, plus violent alors que nos langues entamaient le ballet sensuel de tout amoureux qui osent le montrer.

Draco se sépara de moi à regret quand nous nous entendîmes le reste du dortoir pénétrer dans la chambre. Il ne leur jeta même pas un regard et me poussa sur le lit, avant de m'y suivre et de fermer les rideaux auxquels il jeta un sort d'Impassibilité.

Personne ne nous dérangerait, personne ne nous entendrait.

Je me reculai jusqu'aux oreillers auxquels je m'adossai en faisant signe à Draco de me rejoindre avec un grand sourire impatient. Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Ce fut à peine si il ne se jeta pas férocement sur moi, ravisant mes lèvres par la même occasion, ses mains tenant mon visage en coupe.

Notre baiser s'intensifia quand je sentis ses mains s'insinuer langoureusement sous ma chemise, la déboutonnant petit à petit en commençant par le bas, de manière sensuelle et lente. Quand il me l'enleva, il se plaqua contre moi et, torse contre torse, je sentis un frisson envahir mon corps, éclair de plaisir annonciateur de la suite.

Je quittai le doux nectar de sa bouche pour faire glisser mes lèvres le long de sa mâchoire, y déposant de délicats baiser papillons, et fourrai mon visage dans son cou, embrassant fiévreusement son épaule avant de descendre jusqu'au haut de son torse. Il me releva la tête et récupéra mes lèvres des siennes, comme si il était en manque.

Je n'étais donc pas le seul à qui cela faisait un effet pareil.

Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes à nouveau pour aller emprunter le même chemin que moi précédemment.

Elles passèrent ensuite sur mon torse, s'arrêtant quelques minutes pour taquiner les boules de chair rose en les mordillant, suçant, léchant de manière tout à fait exquise et indécente.

Ses mains, après avoir suivis le même chemin que sa bouche, se posèrent sur le bouton de mon pantalon qu'elles défirent sans aucune difficultés, ne me laissant rien d'autre que mon caleçon d'une chaleureuse couleur rouge sang.

Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours !

Draco se redressa et sourit, amusé, à la vue de mon sous-vêtement.

- Je ne dirais rien, j'ai le même en vert, confia-t-il en chuchotant, avant que je ne me redresse à mon tour pour happer nouveau ses lèvres, déjà en manque.

Considérant qu'il était beaucoup trop habillé par rapport à moi, j'entrepris de délasser son pyjama et de laisser le tissu couler sur ses jambes, avant qu'il ne s'en débarrasse d'un rapide mouvement de jambes. Je découvris alors qu'il dormait _sans _sous-vêtements et je pu l'admirer tout à loisir dans sa nudité.

Il était . . . À croquer. Pour ne pas dire un autre mot de beaucoup moins catholique **( nda : pour les curieux, ça commence par " ban " et ça termine par " dant " :p ). **Mon excitation augmenta d'un cran quand mon regard passa sur son sexe tout aussi droit que le mien, et j'avançai une main câline sur sa joue, embrassant d'un chaste baiser son nez, alors qu'il entreprenait de me défaire de mon seul et unique vêtement restant.

Aussi nu l'un que l'autre, Draco rapprocha nos deux corps d'une pression de la main au creux de mes reins, et un éclair de plaisir parcourut mon corps au moment où nos deux érections se frôlèrent.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela puisse être aussi bon. Ce n'était, certes, pas ma première fois, mais je n'avais pas eu non plus quarante amants, et avec les rares que j'avais eu, jamais cela ne m'avait fait un tel effet. Était-ce cela que l'on appelait la magie de l'amour ? Parce que si c'était le cas, j'étais preneur pour Draco jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, voir plus loin encore.

Le dit Draco m'embrassa sur le front en me rallongeant sous lui alors que l'une de ses mains dérivait dangereusement vers le sud, ne laissant aucun doutes sur son objectif final. Il passa délicatement la paume de sa main sur le bout de mon érection et j'haletai bruyamment sous l'assaut de plaisir avec un cambrement inconscient du bassin, réclamant beaucoup plus. Je sentis son sourire ravie quand il m'embrassa, et sa main commença doucement à me caresser, m'arrachant des gémissements que je ne pouvais plus retenir, les mains fortement agrippé à son dos. Je m'abandonnai totalement, les bras en croix, quand il augmenta l'allure et je me laissai aller aux sensations merveilleuses qu'il me faisait ressentir. Je repris tout de même un minimum conscience quand je sentis que j'allai venir, et j' attrapai sa main pour l'empêcher de continuer.

- Prépare-moi, lui chuchotai-je, l'esprit quelque peu embrumé par ses bons soins.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres Monseigneur, me répondit-il.

Je le vis attraper sa baguette, murmurer un sort au niveau de ses doigts, m'arrachant des frissons d'impatience, et il se réinstalla au dessus de moi.

Il cueillit mes lèvres des siennes, glissant sa main entre mes cuisses, jusqu'à titiller mon entrée. Il glissa un doigt en moi, et je me mordis la lèvre inférieur, la légère douleur disparaissant avec le plaisir de le sentir bouger en moi. Un second doigt vint rejoindre le premier, et la aussi la douleur de la pénétration disparut bien vite sous les assauts du plaisir que les mouvements faisaient naître dans mon corps. Voyant que j'haletai, Draco inséra son troisième et dernier doigt, embrassant chastement mes lèvres. Cette-fois-ci, la douleur m'arracha un léger gémissement et la seconde main de Draco revint sur mon sexe, s'efforçant de faire disparaître la douleur par le plaisir, ce qui fut un succès.

- Je vais venir, me dit-il tout contre mon oreille en léchant mon lobe, alors qu'il retirait ses doigts.

Tout ce que je pu penser à ce moment-là, c'était : c'est pas trop tôt !

Sentant son sexe à l'entrée de mon anus, j'eus l'idée subite de faire ça autrement, et d'un coup hanche bien sentit, j'inversai nos places.

Draco me lança un regard étonné quand je me retrouvai assis à califourchon sur ses hanches, mais il ne put rien dire, car je m'empalai immédiatement sur lui. Mon visage dut refléter la même chose que le sien au même moment : un plaisir sans précédent.

Haletant, je ne fis aucun mouvement, m'habituant à sa présence, et le laissant savourer cette entrée en matière plus que plaisante. Les yeux à demi-fermés, Draco me regardait, ses yeux couleur orage assombrit par le plaisir, et je compris qu'il était près pour beaucoup plus. Me redressant totalement, ne le quittant pas des yeux, j'amorçai un mouvement de va et viens délicat et lent, laissant la chaleur s'emparer de nos deux corps et leur laissant le soin de décider quand accélérer et quand aller plus loin.

Rapidement, les mouvements se firent plus pressant, plus langoureux, plus osés, et je criai quand je sentis le sexe de Draco frapper ma prostate, envoyant un éclair de plaisir et une sensation de chaleur bienfaitrice dans tout mon corps. Au delà de mon propre plaisir, j'entendis les gémissements de Draco, dont les mains posés sur mes hanches accompagnaient mes mouvements, et je sentis l'une de ses coquines glisser sur ma jambe avant d'empoigner mon sexe qu'il caressa au même rythme que mes mouvements de bassins.

La tête penché en arrière, ne pensant plus qu'au plaisir envahissant totalement mon corps, je me sentis venir et Draco, pas loin du même état que moi, se redressa, embrassant fiévreusement ma gorge offerte. J'atteignis l'orgasme une seconde avant lui en gémissant fortement son nom, et il me suivit, emporté par les contractions de mon anus sur son sexe.

Essoufflé, toujours assis sur ses hanches et son sexe toujours en moi, je le serrai fortement contre mon cœur, nichant mon visage contre sa gorge. Je sentais les battements son corps aussi précipités que les miens et ses mains jouant tendrement avec mes cheveux.

- Draco, soufflai-je, je crois que j'ai un problème.

- Lequel ? s'inquiéta-t-il immédiatement en reculant mon visage pour me regarder, son front posé contre le mien.

- Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi, lui dis-je avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.

Il parut étonné pendant un dixième de seconde puis il m'embrassa tendrement avant de murmurer tout contre mes lèvres :

- Je t'aime aussi, petit lion.

* * *

_Voili, voilou ! _

_Il est fait, mon premier lemon yaoi._

_" verse une tite larme "_

_Ca faisait très très bizarre de l'écrire, mais j'ai très fortement penser à une amie qui, je le savais, allait le lire et c'était son premier lemon yaoi de toute sa vie. Bon par contre, elle, elle l'a reçu samedi, donc je pense qu'elle doit l'avoir déjà lu . . . je vais en entendre parler samedi prochain --'_

_'Fin bref, j'espère qu'il vous aura plut et, si vous n'avez pas garder en tête **que** le lemon, vous avez dû comprendre que la fin de cette fic approchait à grand pas . . . munit des bottes de sept lieux. Nos chers petite têtes blondes ( ainsi que rousses, brunes et châtains ) ne vont plus tarder à rentrer chez eux, et je pense qu'il ne me reste plus qu'un chapitre à écrire plus l'épilogue. Argh, ça va faire trop bizarre ! _

_Alors je vous dis à lundi prochain tout le monde ! _

_Big bisous et passez une agréable semaine ( avant les vacances pour ceux qui sont en zone B ;-) ) _


	16. La fin d'une histoire, le commencement d

_Bonjour à tous !_

_C'est aujourd'hui que je vous poste le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Profitez-en car, malgré le fait qu'il me reste encore l'épilogue à mettre en ligne, nous quittons aujourd'hui nos héros. _

_Pitié, ne sortez pas les mouchoires, il n'y en aura pas besoin._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : La fin d'une histoire, le commencement d'une autre**

Je soupirai de bien-être.

Un réveil tel que celui-ci, j'en voulais bien tous les jours, et plusieurs fois par jour, même si possible.

Draco s'était éveillé avant moi, et il avait entreprit de me réveiller de la plus exquise des manières : en commençant par une certaine partie de mon anatomie qui ne demandait que ça.

Sa main effleurait tendrement mon ventre et l'un de ses doigts mimait l'acte sexuel avec mon nombril, tandis que sa bouche effleurait de temps à autres mes lèvres.

- Réveille-toi petit lion, murmura-t-il tout contre mes lèvres.

Je grognai.

J'étais beaucoup trop bien là où j'étais pour ne serait-ce que penser à m'en aller.

- Harry a encore découché !

J'ouvris les yeux en entendant l'exclamation exaspéré de Blaise.

Le sort lancé sur les rideaux n'était plus en place.

Je croisai alors un regard gris orage et me perdit dans cette merveilleuse couleur. Je relevai légèrement la tête et butinai les lèvres offertes, passant mes mains derrière la nuque de mon amant.

Un frisson parcourut mon corps à cette pensée.

J'avais été l'amant de Draco. Et ça avait été . . . Parfait. Sans rire et sans mentir. La meilleur de toute ma vie, et je comptai bien recommencer.

Draco se recula.

- Il va falloir se lever, chuchota-t-il, Blaise ne va pas tarder à venir me lever.

Je souris.

- Laissons-lui la surprise.

Draco me jeta un regard étonné.

- C'est très Serpentard ça.

- Et alors ?

Il rit, de ce rire dont j'étais complètement dingue, et la fossette qui m'avait attiré dès le premier regard s'offrit à nouveau à moi. Je l'embrassai délicatement, tel un cadeau inestimable, de légers baisers papillon tout doux. Draco gémit. Un son dont j'étais sûr de ne jamais m'en repaître.

- Draco ?

Je lâchai Draco, lui permettant de remonter le drap qui avait glisser jusqu'à nos hanches sur nos deux corps, au moment où Blaise ouvrit le rideau.

BOUM !

Sous la surprise, Blaise avait oublié comment se servir de ses jambes.

J'étouffai mon fou rire sur la clavicule de Draco alors que lui pouffait dans mes cheveux.

- Oh Merlin, balbutia Blaise en se relevant difficilement, je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là.

Continuant de rire, je me tournai vers lui :

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Blaise ? Fis-je le plus innocemment du monde.

Il me jeta un regard noir.

- C'est ça, fou toi de moi le griffon, mais je te signale en passant que c'est pas sur moi que ça va jaser dans les couloirs quand James aura prévenu tout le monde de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit dans ce lit, fit-il en balançant un coup de pouce par dessus son épaule.

Suivant la direction qu'il me montrait avec un sourire sadique, je découvris James en train de tenter de sortir la chambre discrètement.

Il ne pensait tout de même pas à . . . ?

- James, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Beugle Draco en le voyant lui aussi.

Le dit James nous regarda pendant un dixième de seconde semblant peser le pour et le contre puis . . .

- Maxime ! Harry et Draco se sont envoyés en l'air cette nuit ! Cria-t-il assez fort pour mettre au courant toute l'Angleterre.

Le voyant prendre ses jambes à son cou, j'amorçai un mouvement pour le suivre - et si possible le rattraper avant de lentement le dépecer - mais je me senti violemment tirer en arrière et le drap vert du lit me recouvrir jusqu'au menton.

Je jetai un regard étonné à Draco qui me serrait contre lui de manière possessive, bloquant mon dos contre son buste en me tenant fermement par la taille.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser sortir de ce lit nu comme un ver ? Répondit-il à ma question muette. Il n'y a que moi qui est le droit de te voir sans habits.

- Jaloux ? Le taquinai-je.

- Et possessif, termina-t-il avec un regard flamboyant pour Blaise. Alors mon meilleur ami va lever ses fesses et nous laisser nous rhabiller à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

J'étouffai mon rire derrière un sourire amusé alors que Blaise faisait ce que lui disait Draco.

- De toute façon, je suis hétéro Dray, alors je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu crains venant de ma part, fit-il avec un haussement d'épaules avant de refermer le rideau derrière lui.

Je levai légèrement la tête pour observer Draco . . . À l'envers.

Comme ça aussi il était beau.

- Je veux bien m'habiller, mais pour ça il faudrait déjà que tu me lâches, lui dis-je en souriant.

Il me regarda, tout sérieux et me demanda quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais vraiment pas :

- Tu penses vraiment être amoureux de moi ?

Je me redressai et me mis correctement face à lui, avant d'attraper son visage entre mes mains et de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Non, Draco.

Il parut déçu.

- J'en suis sûr, fis-je en frottant mon nez contre le sien.

Un sourire grand comme le monde illumina son visage et il agrippa sauvagement mes fesses avant de m'embrasser possessivement.

- Merde les gars, grouillez-vous ! Cria Blaise. Je vous rappelle qu'on a cours aujourd'hui et ce n'est pas parce qu'Harry nous quitte ce soir que vous allez en crever, non plus !

J'abandonnai la bouche de Draco, lui arrachant un gémissement de protestation, le paroles de Blaise faisant leurs petits bonhommes de chemins en moi.

Il disait vrai, je quittais le dortoir des Serpentard le soir-même, après les cours. Dans la journée, toutes mes affaires seraient de retour chez les Gryffondor.

J'avais maintenant encore moins envie que la veille de partir, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

- Veux pas que tu t'en ailles, grogna Draco en m'embrassant à nouveau.

Quand je disais qu'il était accro !

- Moi non plus, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Je l'embrassai à mon tour.

Bon d'accord, moi aussi j'étais accro !

- On se verra pendant et en dehors des cours de toute façon, continuai-je. Et on s'aménagera des moments rien que pour nous, lui promis-je dans un souffle avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de me lever.

Il grogna pour la forme et partit lui aussi à la recherche de ses - pardon - _son _vêtement.

Ayant récupéré mes affaires et les ayant revêtit, je courus jusqu'à la salle de bain sous les regards goguenards de la chambre et refermai la porte au moment où Draco dit :

- Le premier que je vois à reluquer mon mec n'aura jamais la chance d'avoir des enfants.

J'étais déjà sous la douche au moment où Draco pénétrait à son tour dans la salle d'eau.

- Un coup de main ? proposa-t-il d'une voix perverse, et j'imaginai assez bien son sourire lubrique.

- Si tu veux être en retard au cours de Rogue, lui répondis-je avant qu'il ne jure contre un certain professeur de potions et qu'il n'entre dans sa propre cabine.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous étions prêt et venions de rejoindre la table des Serpentard . . . Dont le nuances de verts étaient envahis de rouge.

- OUAIS ! BRAVO !

Pour la discrétion, on repassera.

A notre entrée, nos sept enfants s'étaient levés en nous applaudissant, accompagnés de Zach, Sarah, Nicolas et Rachel. Ah oui, et Blaise avec un temps de retard.

Vu la tête de Draco à ce moment-là, je me demandais si nos enfants auraient la chance de survivre à leur visite dans notre temps.

Fallait dire aussi pour sa défense que tout Poudlard s'était retourné vers les enfants . . . Puis sur nous. Fallait pas non plus être une lumière pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous.

Curieux, je coulai un regard vers Rogue alors que nous nous approchions de la table. Celui-ci nous regardait avec fatalité, sa fourchette touillant ses œufs brouillés. Quand il remarqua que je le regardais, il eut un comportement étonnant - et un peu flippant - : il me sourit. Même si c'était brièvement et un micro-sourire qui avait échappé à tous les autres, il m'avait sourit. _A moi !_

Je me pinçai.

Aïe !

Bon d'accord, je ne rêvais pas.

- Je le savais, James, je le savais ! Fit Gabrielle en nous voyant arriver et nous installer.

- Ouais, répondit son frère, blasé. T'as surtout de la chance de pouvoir les féliciter avant que l'on ne parte.

J'avalai de travers la portion de clémentine que je venais de mettre dans ma bouche.

- Quoi ?! Crossai-je difficilement.

Je regardai alternativement tous les visiteurs de notre table. Chacun d'eux évitaient mon regard, comme ceux de mes camarades, qui regardaient eux aussi leurs enfants d'un air perdu. Je fixai alors mon regard sur Gabrielle.

- Vous . . . Repartez ? Demandai-je, difficilement.

- Oui, fit-elle avec un sourire triste. Après le petit-déjeuner.

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre le temps d'une seconde et je me sentis blêmir violemment.

- Non, soufflai-je.

Je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'en aillent, je m'étais habitué à leur présence, à leurs rires, leurs sourires, leurs sautes d'humeurs, leurs querelles de fratries. Ils étaient _mes _enfants, et en aucun cas je ne voulais les laisser repartir.

Je sursautai quand James tapa violemment du poing sur la table.

- Et voilà, je savais que ça arriverait ! Tonna James.

Gabrielle calma son frère d'un simple avertissement des yeux. Je sentis la main de Draco encercler la mienne avant de la serrer doucement, me montrant ainsi son soutien.

Je me tournai vers lui. Lui aussi paraissait triste.

- Harry, fit Gabrielle, attirant mon regard sur elle. Il faut que tu comprennes que nous ne sommes pas _tes _enfants. Tu ne nous as pas vu naître, ni grandir. Ce sont nos pères qui ont eus cette infime honneur. Toi, tu nous reverras plus tard, tu auras la joie de nous voir grandir, faire des bêtises, nous battre. Tu nous verras naître, les uns après les autres. Tu vivras heureux avec Draco. Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas rester, cela changerait beaucoup trop de choses. Et dis-toi que quelque part, dans le futur, un Harry Potter de trente-sept ans attends impatiemment que ses enfants lui reviennent, qu'il est impatient de pouvoir à nouveau les serrer contre son cœur, de pouvoir former à nouveau cette famille qu'il a mis tant d'année à construire. Tu ne voudrais pas faire souffrir ce Harry-là, n'est-ce pas ?

Ma gorge était noué. Le nœud était très serré et mes yeux me piquaient désagréablement.

Mais j'hochai vivement la tête, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Alors, elle me sourit, d'un sourire que je n'avais encore jamais vu sur elle. Le sourire de Draco. Celui que j'aimais tant.

- Profitons de ces derniers moments ensemble, dans la joie, dit bien haut Gabrielle, s'attirant des acclamations enthousiastes.

A travers mes yeux embués, je lui rendis son magnifique sourire et Draco m'attira contre lui avant de m'embrasser sur le front, à l'endroit même de ma cicatrice.

- A l'instant même où Severus m'apprendra que la potion est prête, on met le premier en route, me jure-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Je le regardai et il embrassa doucement me paupières, y effaçant les derniers vestiges de ma tristesse.

Mon avenir, je le construirai avec lui, et ce sera avec lui que j'élèverai les merveilleuses personnes qui nous entouraient.

Plus joyeux qu'à mon arrivée à leur table, je participai à la discussion animée qui secouait la table des vert et argent. Sous les éclats de rires de l'assemblée, les enfants racontaient divers anecdotes qui leur étaient arrivés, avec ou sans leurs parents.

Je les suivit bien vite, oubliant ma tristesse et me mit à raconter avec l'aide d'Hermione et Ron, les diverses aventures qui nous étaient arrivés. Les enfants, ainsi que les autres qui ne connaissaient pas un quart de ce qu'on leur racontait, furent vite pendu à nos lèvres, quémandant toujours la suite de nos récits.

Nous ne dépassâmes malheureusement pas le troisième année, où j'avais rencontré Sirius et Remus.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva réclamant l'attention de tout le monde.

- Ce fut avec un grand honneur que nous avons accueillit avec surprise parmi nous, nos visiteurs. Ils ont été une bouffée d'espoir et de joie durant ces temps de douleur, et nous les remercions pour cette évasion qu'ils ont su nous procurer par leur simple présence. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et il est à présent temps pour eux de rejoindre leur époque et leurs familles. Mes chers enfants, visiteurs venus de loin, Poudlard tout entier se joint à moi pour vous souhaiter un bon voyage de retour.

Il leva son verre en direction de la salle avec un léger sourire, et tout le reste de la salle fit de même en leur souhaitant un bon voyage.

Il y eut alors un immense brouhaha quand ils se levèrent chacun à leur tour.

James, Gabrielle, Maxime, Narcissa, Jennifer et Thomas se regroupèrent autour de Draco et moi, et ce fut dans une immense accolade que nous leur souhaitâmes un excellent retour.

- Dites, vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi certains d'entre nous portaient le nom de Potter et les autres celui-là Malefoy ? Nous demanda subitement Thomas.

Draco et moi échangeâmes une œillade surprise.

- Non, tiens, s'exclama Draco. Alors, quelle en est a raison ?

Thomas nous fit un sourire éblouissant, bien loin de sa timidité habituelle et dit :

- Aucune ! Notre vrai nom de famille est Potter-Malefoy !

Les enfants éclatèrent de rire devant nos visages abasourdis.

- On a séparé nos noms, histoire de ne pas vous faire subir un choc pareil à celui de Severus quand il l'a su, expliqua Gabrielle. Quand il l'a apprit le jour de notre arrivée, j'ai bien cru qu'on l'avait tué avant l'heure.

Je souris en imaginant assez bien la scène.

J'aurais voulu être une petite souris pour le voir à ce moment-là !

- On doit y aller, fit James en regardant la troupe qui se formait au centre de la Grande Salle.

Alors tous les six s'avancèrent pour rejoindre le centre et Zach et Sarah prirent leurs places pour nous dire adieu.

- Au fait, surtout ne soyez pas trop en colère après le petit Zachary de neuf ans qui cassera la reproduction miniature de votre danse à l'ouverture du bal de votre mariage. Il ne le fera pas exprès, nous dit Zach avec un léger sourire contrit.

- Si il le casse, il le paye, répondit Draco pince sans rire. Surtout quelque chose avec une aussi grande valeur sentimentale.

- Alors, surveillez-le étroitement, nous fit Zach avec un grand sourire, entraînant sa cousine à sa suite qui nous envoya un baiser du bout des doigts.

Blaise, Ginny, Hermione et Ron nous rejoignirent, alors que nous étions debout, tout au bout de la table des Serpentard, prêts à voir le départ de nos enfants.

- Ils vont beaucoup me manquer, soupira Hermione.

- A nous tous, fit Blaise, avec un léger sourire triste. Mais au moins, ils sont la preuve que ce qu'on vit aujourd'hui prendra fin dans un avenir proche.

Hermione, Ron et moi échangeâmes une œillade complice à ces paroles. Nous savions tous trois que cela signifiait que j'allai finir par accomplir la prophétie.

Draco me serra étroitement contre lui.

Lui aussi à présent, connaissait les risques que j'endurais. Mais il ne savait pas encore tout, et je me promis de tout lui dire dans les plus brefs délais, de tout lui raconter sur moi, rien ne lui cacher. Il était en droit de savoir.

- Tout le monde est prêt ? Hurla Gabrielle.

Personne ne lui répondit, mais cela lui suffit.

Je la vis trifouiller la montre en argent, et mon estomac se noua, alors que Draco crispait sa main sur ma hanche.

- Adieu 1997, Bonjour 2017 ! Cria Zach en levant un poing victorieux dans les airs.

La troupe de visiteurs éclata de rire . . .

. . . Et ils disparurent.

Un grand silence suivit leur départ subit.

Et j'entendis Hermione tenter de réprimer un sanglot.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, alors que Ron caressait son dos pour la calmer.

- Je veux un bébé, maintenant ! Asséna-t-elle en suppliant Ron du regard.

Celui-ci prit une intéressante couleur rouge tomate qui fit exploser la Grande Salle de rire.

Nos vies reprenaient à présent leur cours . . . Avec des changements appréciables.

Je me tournai vers Draco et l'embrassai passionnément.

A dans vingt ans les enfants !

* * *

_Et voilou, c'est fait. _

_Il ne vous reste plus qu'à attendre une semaine pour avoir l'épilogue ( qui vous attend bien au chaud sur mon disque dur )._

_A lundi prochain tout le monde ! _

_Bisous_


	17. Retour chez nous

_Salut tout le monde ! _

_C'est avec un peu d'avance que je mets l'épilogue en ligne. J'avais finis de l'écrire en même temps que le chapitre précédent, alors je ne vous fait pas attendre une semaine pour rien. Je sais qu'il est plus court que les précédents, mais c'est parce que je n'y ai mis que le principal. Je ne voulais pas remplir l'espace pour ne rien dire._

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Retour chez nous**

La Grande salle était vide, en contraste direct avec celles qu'ils venaient de quitter. Une seconde auparavant, Zach hurlait alors que les autres élèves les regardaient partir. A présent, la table des professeurs, ainsi que celles des quatre maisons étaient vides.

- A ton avis, on est à la bonne date ? Demanda James à sa jumelle.

- Je pense, oui. A moins que Carrie et Chris ne se soient trompés dans leur suppositions, ce qui m'étonnerait.

Gabrielle ne put aller plus loin, car des voix retentirent de l'autre côté des grandes portes fermés.

- Vous êtes totalement inconscients ! Cria une voix grave.

Gabrielle sourit en reconnaissant la voix de son papa.

Et des larmes commencèrent à fleurir sur le bord de ses yeux.

Ils étaient rentrés, ils étaient chez eux.

- Harry, calme-toi, nous devons prendre notre mal en patience. Et je suppose qu'il n'y a pas moyen de savoir où est-ce qu'ils sont et comment les faire revenir ?

Cette voix-là, calme et posé, était celle d'Hermione Weasley.

Cela faisait tellement bizarre de penser que quelques minutes avant, ils serraient contre eux les mêmes personnes mais avec vingt ans de moins.

- Non, seul l'objet qu'ils ont peut les ramener. Si ils ont compris à quoi ça servait.

La voix contrite appartenait à Fred Weasley.

Gabrielle savait qu'il avait toujours eut un peu peur de l'épouse de son plus jeune frère.

- Alors, on peut les tuer, nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux ? Proposa une autre voix, froide, mais non sans sentiments.

Celle du Père de Gabrielle.

- Je pense que l'on peut arrêter de les espionner, et leur montrer que nous sommes de retour, non ? Proposa Maxime.

Gabrielle hocha vivement la tête.

Elle sortit sa baguette et d'un mouvement ample, suivit d'un _alohomora _informulé, elle ouvrit en grand les portes de la Grande salle, qui cognèrent contre les murs dans un fracas assourdissant.

De l'autre côté, Hermione, Harry, Draco, ainsi que bon nombres d'autres parents d'élèves faisaient face à deux Fred et Georges Weasley qui n'en menaient pas large. Les mouvements inattendus de la porte les fit tous se retourner vers la pièce.

Un silence lourd flotta.

Gabrielle décida qu'il était temps que quelqu'un dise ou fasse quelque chose.

- Nous revoilà ! Clama-t-elle d'une voix forte avec un mouvement ample des bras et un immense sourire heureux.

Le premier à réagir fut Harry, qui se précipita sur ses enfants afin de tous les serrer contre lui en même temps, vite rejoint par Draco, qui en fit moins cependant, se contentant de leur faire un sourire encore plus grand que Gabrielle précédemment. Il fallait dire pour sa défense que son époux ne lui laissait pas vraiment l'occasion de faire plus.

Bien vite, le reste des adultes adoptèrent le même comportement, et la Grande salle fut envahis d'embrassades, d'accolades, de cries de joies, et de pleurs.

Gabrielle réussit enfin à s'échapper de l'étreinte de son papa et se tourna vers son Père, qu'elle serra très fort contre elle. Draco lui rendit bien vite son étreinte.

- Nous avons eu très peur, murmura Draco à sa fille. Nous ne savions pas du tout où vous étiez.

Gabrielle, se recula, étonné.

- Quoi ?! Comment ça vous ne saviez pas ? Mais pourtant . . .

Elle ne put aller plus loin car elle fut soudain soulevé du sol par une force colossale et elle éclata de rire quand elle reconnu son frère aîné.

- Sirius, espèce de véracrasse, repose-moi ! Fit-elle en tentant de se soustraire de la poigne de son frère.

Il lui obéit, et Gabrielle le vit se précipiter sur les jumelles qui s'enfuirent en hurlant à la vue de leur frère.

- Gaby !

L'interpellé se retourna en reconnaissant la voix soulagé qui retentit.

Un jeune homme de l'âge de Sirius, les cheveux bruns attachés en catogan et le regard vert pâle resplendissant de joie et de soulagement se précipitait sur elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et Gabrielle lui rendit son magnifique sourire.

- Fabien ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?! S'exclama-t-elle, éberlué.

- Quand j'ai su ce qu'il s'était passé, j'ai quitté les cours et je suis venu directement ici, lui apprit-il. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Posant sa question, il avait prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains et la scruta avidement.

- Parfaitement bien, répondit-elle avant de poser ses lèvre sur les siennes en un baiser furtif mais doux.

Gabrielle se recula à temps pour voir son papa empêcher son Père de sauter sur Fabien. Ce dernier avait toujours eu du mal à accepter que sa fille puisse avoir une relation aussi sérieuse avec le fils aîné de Charlie Weasley. Allez savoir pourquoi !

- Ils ont tous l'air d'aller plutôt bien, marmonna une voix.

Gabrielle se tourna vers l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui se dressait aux côtés de James.

- Bonjour Oncle Sev' !

Ledit Oncle Sev' marmonna un truc à propos d'écartèlement en la fusillant du regard et s'avança vers lHarry et Draco.

- J'ignore où est-ce qu'ils ont étés - ou plutôt _quand _ils ont étés, mais ils sont en parfaite santé, tous autant qu'ils sont.

Gabrielle fronça des sourcils, échangeant des regards surpris avec ces frères et sœurs.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça, Severus ? Demanda Maxime. Vous savez tous parfaitement où est-ce que nous étions !

- Et comment pourrions nous? Demanda Harry d'un ton éberlué, sa main encerclant celle de Thomas. Nous ne vous avons pas suivit à ce que je sache !

Leurs regards se firent de plus en plus perdus.

- Quoi ?! S'exclama Jennifer. Mais voyons, nous avons voyagés jusqu'à votre septième année !

- Même que c'est grâce à nous que vous êtes tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre ! Compléta Narcissa.

- Attendez ! Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? Fit Gabrielle.

Harry et Draco secouèrent la tête.

Gabrielle en fit tombé sa mâchoire, échangeant un regard effrayé avec son jumeau.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?!

* * *

_Hum hum. Non, vous n'avez pas la berlue, c'est bel et bien l'épilogue._

_" Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça se termine comme ça ? " Vous demandez vous. Très simple : une suite est en projet. Oui, oui, oui, vous avez bien lu. En fait, j'ai coupé la fic en deux parties parce que celle qui va venir est moins humoristique, alors je ne voulais pas la mettre ici. Vous avez d'ailleurs dû remarquer que sur la fin, c'était de moins en moins drôle. --'_

_Enfin bref, vous êtes prévenus, il y aura une suite, mais j'ignore quand. J'ai eu l'idée d'une autre fic. J'ignore d'ailleurs si sera un HP/DM car, bien que je les adore, j'aime aussi créer des personnages bien à moi et cette autre fic commence avec un point de vue de OC . Je ne sais pas si je vais continuer comme ça, mais je pense qu'il y a de grandes chances. Donc tout ça pour dire que la suite de l'Immense Privilège d'Être Parents n'est pas prévu pour maintenant, surtout que je vais avoir de moins en moins de temps pour écrire d'ici le 25 Février._

_J'espère quand même tous vous revoir d'ici très peu de temps._

_Merci de m'avoir suivit et de m'avoir offert toutes ces reviews ( j'en reviens toujours pas d'avoir dépasser les 240 --' ). _

_A très bientôt, j'espère ( je sais de toute façon revoir certains d'entre vous sur La Seconde Guerre ;-) ) _

_Je vous fait pleins de gros poutous partout ( dans la limite du décent ! )._


End file.
